The Taste Of Blood
by Malmo722
Summary: Nothing else mattered now; not the money, drugs, actors, models, not even Alice or Jasper. "Edward" I purred as his blood sang to me, "You're going to die now," my fangs extended as his blood pumped frantically, "and I promise you won't feel a thing."
1. Blood

**A/N: New story mother bitches. I am excited. **

**Um this story is not of the faint of heart. There will be a lot of swearing, graphic sex (eventually) and scenes of extreme violence and brutality. This is a warning to the faint of heart. Some of you might read this story and be like "Psh, child's play." But this is just a warning. **

**I AM WARNING YOU. **

**Do not read this story and be like this is horribly offensive and then report me. I told you it was not for the faint of heart in the second line. **

**So this is nothing like Star Mile. I was testing the waters with that mother. **

**My new beta is Claire Bloom. *snaps and cheers* for her. **

**This is just the prologue. The first chapter will come sometime on Saturday. **

**

* * *

  
**

I stood with a firm grip on his hair; if I was to pull at it any harder, I would rip it out. I stared at his neck and watched his blood pumping furiously through his veins.

He smelled so good; just like how people used to smell before polluting your body became so en vogue.

My lips were peeled back, and exposing and extending my fangs. Venom filled my mouth as I prepared myself for what I knew would be the purest, sweetest blood I had ever tasted. Some vampires had told me there was blood which sang to them, but to me blood was always just blood and I'd never believed it; until now.

Now I was sitting with this man in my arms and my head was filled with the melodic sound of _his_ blood. He moaned and whimpered in pain and that's when I made my first mistake; I looked at him.

He was afraid. He had the same look that almost everyone did just before I killed them; it was a combination of fear and the realization that his death was quickly approaching. But unlike all the others, he was staring at me. The others would look for their escape route, frantically searching for a way out, but not him, he was breathing furiously and crying. The tears fell out of his insanely green eyes, eyes filled with confusion, trying to decipher what I was and then he parted his lips and spoke, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Please."

That was all he said. Not "I don't want to die" or "you don't have to do this" which I'd heard so many times before. It was just a simple 'please.' He was from the south and his accent was thick, and that with his plea clouded my judgement.

He could've been referring to anything, but I assumed he wanted me to let him go. Or maybe he knew what I was; it wouldn't be the first time someone had wanted me to turn them.

But with this simple word, I felt a wave of guilt. I couldn't kill him even though I wanted his blood more than anything. I was confused by my emotion.

Who was this human to me?

I stared at him for a moment longer then let him go. He backed up, pushing himself away from me as Jasper burst through the door, Alice followed behind. Both were covered in blood.

* * *

**Are you interested? **

**Well I hope you are interested enough to read the first chapter at the very least. **

**And for all of you that are asking; yes I am going to finish NDY. **

**Add this to your story alert. **

**Thanks for reading my darlings and I will see you on Saturday….ladies. **


	2. Fear and Loathing In Los Angeles

**This shit is rated M for a reason. **

**This is the first chapter. (The lights go down and one single light is casted upon my face) This fan fiction will not be your typical fan fiction. If you are looking for something sweet you will not find it here. (The lights come back on)**

**I am posting early cause I am too excited to wait. **

**You are going to get a huge feel for the direction I want to take this in this chapter and the tone will be completely set but Chapter 2. **

**Thank you Claire for being my beta I love you. **

**Ashley I'm sure you will start reading soon. Like always I miss and love you. **

**TRDancer, drkvctry, ARenee363, Lottie2303, Tuesday Jane, Charley Cullen, coldplaywhore and gcgonc you were with me before I hope you will follow me now. XOXO**

**Into. scrapes has made some awesome banners you can find them on photobucket and add them to your siggy if you feel so inclined. I love you darling. **

**Inside-the-disarray I hope the new chapter is coming along well and I hope you like this new story. XOXO**

**Okay this is the new story. **

**P.S. So it was brought to my attention that actual people can't be in used in fan fics so I am going to change their names and any likeness to that actual person is purely coincidental. I will still use real actors and directors but only when they are being referred to not actually in the story. **

**Sorry for this weird update thing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EDWARD**

I was never going to get this. Sure I was the best looking guy in the room but I was sitting opposite Noah Gosling, Cleve Hirsch and Thomas Scott Levitt. I knew this was a fluke and the casting director and James Rietman must've made a mistake because I wasn't nearly half as good an actor as these guys were.

I'd been in a few commercials for _Budweiser_ and _McDonalds_ and had modelled in campaigns for _Gap_, _Guess_ and _Armani_. I'd even had small bit rolls on an episode of _Two and a Half Men_ and _My Name is Earl,_ but this was my first movie and I was in the running for one of the male leads.

The movie's working title was _Oscar Win_ and I'd learnt it was about an emerging Hollywood starlet, played by Sophie Fox, hell bent on winning an Oscar. Her agent played by Peter Downey Jr., who was also in love with her and blind to what a tyrant she is, was in charge of finding the perfect script and for attaching the appropriate actors, director and producers; the ideal team to help her win.

I was up for the roll of Daniel Corbett, he was a young actor recently thrust into the spotlight after starring in a fantasy movie about vampires, making him a heart throb. Sophie's character Ryder cunningly chooses Daniel to be the male lead. She's convinced he's a shitty actor which will make her performance stand out as that much better.

Unfortunately for her, this doesn't happen and Daniel ends up winning all the awards and getting all the attention. This sends Ryder on a tirade of diva like behaviour, and comedy and drama ensue.

I really wanted this part. This movie was going to get a lot of media attention and I would have a pretty good chance of becoming a star after it was released, and I wanted to be a star.

But I was nervous, even more now that I was sitting in this room with three other actors with way more experience, and star power behind them.

Noah was sitting beside me while the other two sat in chairs across from us; he stuck out his hand, "Hey, what's up? I'm Noah."

He was wearing a _Blondie_ t-shirt and an expensive looking suit jacket, khaki pants and flip flops.

I thought the way they were running these auditions was strange; I didn't know much about it but these guys were huge stars and I was pretty sure them all sitting in a room together, waiting to audition was not how it normally worked, but maybe this was the way James did it.

I lifted my hand, slid it into his and shook it. "Edward. It's really nice to meet you." I was always overly nice to people I'd just met or who were important.

"Like wise." His voice was relaxed and slightly coarse, like he had been yelling all night. His eyes were drooped and he smelled like he hadn't showered in a couple of days.

The room we were sitting in had no windows and only the four occupied chairs. The fluorescents made us all look washed out and tired and I was hoping the audition room was better lit so I'd look tanned.

I already had a pretty good tan before my move, and I'd been working on it since I got to L.A. The sun was different here than it was in Texas. I'd spent a lot of time outside when I was growing up, in my small home town of Barstow, which had helped with the good base color everyone tries to get.

I nodded, "Is this how auditions normally go?"

"Depends on the director, if he doesn't know what he wants, then this is the quickest and easiest way to decide." Cleve said, looking up at me, his long, brown hair falling in front of his face. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with dark blue jeans and some loafers, no socks.

I glanced over at Thomas who wasn't paying any attention as he was looking at his phone. His hair was short and brown, and he looked really hung over. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, faded jeans and a black jacket. This guy had really grown up; I remembered when he was on _3rd Rock from the Sun, _he was all skinny and shit but now he'd built up a lot since then.

"He's right. It just depends on the roll and the director." Noah cracked his fingers.

"So, he has equal interest in all of us?" I was enjoying this 'shop talk' because I didn't know much about how the industry really worked.

"Well there are three parts to be cast, and he likes all of us. I think he's just trying to put us in the right spot." Noah cocked his eyebrows and looked away. "If I had to cast this movie, Cleve would nab the Kasabian role and you'd get Daniel, if you're any good. You look like an idiot heart throb. I'd get Kauffman."

I didn't know if I should take him calling me an idiot heart throb as an insult or a complement. If I got the part because I looked like an idiot heart throb, then I was glad that I did. I nodded.

They called Noah first. He stood up and went in.

This was not my first audition for this movie; I'd been selected after a series of auditions. I'm sure the other three were handpicked and this was the first time they'd read anything about this story.

About fifteen minutes later Noah came out and I was called in. The room was naturally lit with multiple windows on the wall opposite the door I'd entered through. Sitting on a chair was Sophie Fox. She was looking at her phone while drinking a diet iced tea. She was slightly silhouetted by the sun pouring into the room and when she glanced at me, for only a second, her blue eyes seemed to glow. She looked back down at the phone in her hand and made no motion to move towards me. She was smaller in real life than I thought she'd be but more beautiful than in the movies.

The room was simple aside from the windows all the walls were plain white and bare. There was no furniture in the room except for a couple of chairs and a large and very long wooden table with James Reitman and three other people sat behind it.

Stacey, the woman who'd brought me in here, walked me to the table. Stacey looked between me and James. "James this is Edward Mason, Edward this is James."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "It's very nice to meet you Edward." He said looking down at some papers in front of him and then back up at me. He smiled.

He was a strange looking man with dark hair and dark eyes but not ugly. He had a director's look about him and was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. This was the first time I'd met him as all my auditions had been videotaped and sent to him.

"It's really nice to meet you too."

I was then introduced to two of the producers, Jason Novick and Raymond Smith, and the writer Tara Jenkins.

"Okay, so I'd like to see you read for the part of Daniel because I have a feeling you're Daniel. You've got the goofy conscious heart throb air about you." He smiled. "So you're going to do a test with Sophie first and then Peter is going to come in and you'll do a test with him as well, Okay?"

I nodded and Sophie stood, placing everything on her chair then walked over to me. She was wearing impossibly high leopard print shoes, she stuck out her hand.

"Hi I'm Sophie."

She had kind of a ditzy tone to her voice that made me immediately think she was an idiot. She was wearing skin tight black pants that looked like they were made out of satin and a white tank top over a leopard print bra. Her long brown hair was so dark it almost looked black, fell over her shoulder to rest between her breasts. She was wearing only lip gloss and mascara.

I slid my hand into hers and shook it. "Hey I'm Edward."

If I got this part I was going to spend all my free time trying to fuck her. So what if she had a fiancée I could take that _Saved by the Bell_ bitch.

She smiled and turned to face James who gave us a mild direction of the scene. It was about three pages long and it consisted of Sophie's character trying to seduce mine. We ran through it three times; once like normal, another more fast paced, like we were about to be caught and then one like I was trying to repel her character.

James asked me to do it with a British accent which I could actually do really well, regardless of my thick southern drawl.

I got to kiss Sophie every time and if nothing else happened with this movie at least I could say I'd kissed Sophie Fox.

After we were done she left and Peter Downey Jr. came in and made a crack, telling me I looked homeless because my hair was so long and messy. I considered that maybe I should have brushed my hair but it was like this in all the audition tapes so possibly something he liked.

He looked older in real life but he was a fucking good actor and I was immediately intimidated by him, which I think it may have spoiled my performance a little bit.

Peter and I ran through a scene where I told him he was crazy for being in love with Ryder and that she wasn't really a person, more like a creature.

I did it again with a British accent and ten minutes later Peter shook my hand and said I was good and he liked me, and then left.

James asked me some more questions. "Can you play the guitar? It says here that you can." James asked, looking up from my resume.

I nodded. "I can kind of sing too."

"Let's hear it."

Stacey was sent out of the room and came back with a guitar; I tuned it and played _I've Just Seen A_ Face by _The Beatles_.

"Good. Okay Edward, it might be a couple of days but we will get back to you either way, alright?" James smiled again and I walked towards the table and shook everyone's hand once more, telling them how thankful I was for the opportunity to audition then left.

Once outside, I stepped into the sun, feeling its full heat as it shone down on me, quickly making me sweat. I put on my Wayfarers and hailed a cab. Why not? I'd just auditioned for a major motion picture and I was pretty sure it went well. My audition was three times as long as Goslings and they liked that I could sing and play the guitar. I'd been incredibly lucky considering I'd only been here for a year.

I could hear _Plainsong_ by _The Cure_ playing somewhere close.

I got into the cab which was air conditioned and told him to take me to my apartment on Wilcox Ave. It was a half hour drive and cost me seventy-five dollars. Fuck! Fares had gone up like fucking crazy. I threw the money at him with no tip and walked into my apartment. My actor roommates, James and Jacob were sitting in front of a fan watching a porno and drinking a beer.

The apartment was small, with three bedrooms and one bath, a small living room and small kitchen. All the walls were painted either dark blue or white as they'd both started painting one day and then just kind of stopped.

The floors were shitty hardwood and the walls were too thin; I could hear everything that happened in this place regardless of what room I was in.

Only James looked up at me when I walked into the room. "How was the audition?"

They were both jealous of me because neither of them could get work. James was from a small town in Oregon and had moved down here, just like every other young actor living in a small town, with hopes of becoming famous. He worked as a waiter at a diner down the street. He was okay looking, I guess. His blonde hair was a little too long; he had rugged bone structure and intense blue eyes with a full mouth and narrow nose. He was a model but he insisted on acting, only he wasn't very good at it.

Jake, however, could act. He was actually one of the best actors I'd ever met but his problem was he was too lazy and he didn't want to try out for anything. He was good looking with russet toned skin and a sharp, defined jaw line.

His top lip was slightly bigger than his bottom lip and pulled back to reveal straight white teeth, his nose was big but suited his face and his eyes were large and gold in color. He was a tall guy too; about 6'8 and had to duck when he passed under door frames.

Hailing from New Orleans, he'd come out here after Hurricane Katrina. He'd been raised by his mother who was killed in the storm. All she'd wanted him to do was act because she loved the movies, so after she'd died that's what he came out here to do, but he'd lost his way slightly. He currently worked in a record store.

I went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, walked back in and sat on the chair adjacent them.

"I made out with Sophie Fox today." I took another swig of my beer.

I could see out of my peripherals they were both looking at me but I pretended to pay attention to the movie. Some blonde was getting double penetrated by two brunettes wearing strap-ons.

"Sophie Fox?" James asked.

"Like Transformers - Sophie Fox?" Jacob asked, right after him.

"Yeah, I told you I got a call back for the new James Reitman flick and Sophie Fox and Peter Downey Jr. have already been cast. I auditioned with both of them today."

The blinds were drawn but light was finding its way through the venetian blinds and spilling across the floor. It was fucking hot in here and smelled like they'd spent the day sweating and farting.

"Wow, so you might like get famous?" James looked away from me but I could almost see the green in his eyes.

"If I get the part, yeah," I finished the beer quickly.

"We should like go out tonight or something." Said Jacob, nonchalantly, he needed and wanted to get laid which was probably why he wanted to go out not because of me possibly becoming a real actor.

"I haven't gotten the part yet." I stood and put the bottle in a recycling bin we had in our kitchen.

Jacob came in towering behind me and threw his bottle in too then shrugged. "So it's still reason to celebrate."

He went into the bathroom and I heard the shower start running. I walked into the living room and looked at James. "Do you want to come?"

He looked up at me slowly then reached for the Wayfarers I'd taken off earlier, and put them on. He took a joint from his pocket and putting it in his mouth, he lit it. He inhaled deeply and shrugged. "Yeah, sure,"

His voice was thick with smoke and as he exhaled he passed me the joint which I happily accepted.

**BELLA**

"I fucking hate L.A." Alice said, in her stupid squeaky Australian accent. "Why do we live in one of the sunniest places in the fucking world?" All of her vowels were long and pronounced to their fullest.

"I like the sun Alice." I sank deeper into the deck chair as the sun beamed down on my exposed skin.

"But you can't go out in the sun Bella."

"I'm out in the sun now Alice, you fucking dunce." I looked up at her through my Wayfarers.

It was a beautiful day; the sky was blue with only a few clouds. The trees were screaming with green and polka dotted with the color of their fruit.

I could see the smog rising up over the city of L.A., we were high up in Beverly Hills and the view was spectacular in a dirty kind of way.

I could hear _Plainsong_ by _The Cure_ playing somewhere.

Alice got up and walked around our pool towards me. "I want to go out in the day and go shopping."

She stopped at my side and stared down at me. She was wear a white two piece and three hundred dollar Jimmy Choo's. Her long black hair was blowing in the light breeze making her blood red eyes look like they were on fire. Her skin, like mine, was twinkling in the sunlight as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sick of being cooped up in here, all day long."

"What are you talking about Alice? You're outside."

The sun was hot today. My skin felt like it was burning but I knew it wasn't; it was just a feeling.

I liked the pain I felt when I sat out in the sun, it was strange. I think it was my need to feel like a part of me was still human, even though that part of me had died many, many years ago.

"Why can't we go somewhere, like London?" She started taping her shoe, making an irritating clicking noise.

I sat up and looked at her. "I don't want to go back to London." I hissed through my teeth. "I spent the first hundred and seventy-five years of my life there and I have no desire to go back."

In fact I still had a pretty strong British accent. It'd faded only slightly; seventy-five years in Los Angeles will do that do you.

"Why is that? So you won't get to dress like that anymore?" She pointed at me.

I wore only bathing suit bottoms as my breast's stayed stationary as if I was carved from marble. They didn't hang or sway or move at all really, unless they were moved by someone with the strength to manipulate them; like Jasper.

"No, I just hate European blood. I've had my fill of it and now I have a taste for the blood of twenty something coke fiends."

I swung my legs back onto the chair and continued to sun bathe. The truth was that L.A was my territory and everyone knew it. If you were a vampire passing through, it was practically law to stop by my house and let me know you were here.

If I found out you were in my city feeding on what was mine, I would tear you apart.

It was a luxury from being one of the oldest vampires in North America.

Thousand year old Vampires were crawling all over Europe and Asia but here, it was only me and Carlisle Cullen. He was about fifty years older than me and he was my creator, no less. It had been years since we'd spoken. I had different ideas from Carlisle on how a vampire should behave.

I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her onto the chair. She sat with her profile to me, still pouting, and I started stroking her hair. I didn't know why I was doing this, Alice and I never got along and I only kept her here because Jasper 'loved' her, apparently.

I'd rolled my eyes when he'd told me this. Vampires can't love it's not in our nature. We lust and want and take but never love, at least not anymore, not for me.

I never had any feelings and for the most part I liked it that way.

Jasper was loyal to me for reasons he never explained, and I never asked. I was his maker but he didn't have to stay with me.

"Alice, sweetheart-" I removed my glasses and stared at her but she wouldn't look at me. I heard Jasper slowly rise out of the pool; he had been in there for almost an hour. "Next week, I promise you we will go to Europe, Okay."

She looked at me and nodded. Alice was young, about sixty years old, and still adjusting to this lifestyle. She was restless and it annoyed me no end. If she could cry she would.

I pulled her to my bare chest, looking up I saw Jasper sauntering towards us like he was stalking his prey. He leaned over Alice and kissed her cheek.

"Have you ever been to London Alice?" His thick Southern drawl was unbelievably sexy and I couldn't wait for what was about to happen. His eyes told me so, his eyes as red as mine, as red as Alice's.

She shook her head, moving her hands up my stomach and stopping at my breasts before she took two of her fingers and walked them over to my nipple. She started pinching it and flicking it with her fingers.

Jasper was readjusting himself so that he could slip out of the board shorts he was wearing and started pulling down the bottoms of Alice's suit. She repositioned herself so he could easily take her from behind. He stood so that I could see his perfect rock hard body sparkling in the sun, still dripping with water, and he winked at me before he entered Alice in one quick, smooth motion.

He bent over her so his lips were right at her ear. "You'll love it there baby, I promise." And then he started to fuck her.

Her face was still on my stomach and she was sighing quietly; her hands had found their way to both of my breasts and she was palming them, flicking at the nipples as I dropped my glasses back over my eyes.

Jasper created a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her, making her cry out louder with each thrust in and each pull out.

He leaned forward again and reached underneath Alice to pull at my bikini bottoms. He ripped them off, his fingers working their way over my folds as he rubbed my clit with his thumb; moving his index and middle finger down and sliding them into me with the grace and expertise he always had.

He started curling his fingers upward, moving them circularly inside my body as he still fucked Alice.

She was now calling out. "Fuck me Jasper… don't stop, don't stop." She moaned and took one of my breasts in her mouth and I moaned too.

Sitting up slightly, I moved my hand down, pushing Alice so she was almost standing and then I started working her clit; copying Jasper's circular motion with three of my fingers while Jasper pushed her back down, leaned over her and kissed me. He still worked us both.

I parted from him, and threw my head back and moaned loudly as a felt my lower abdomen tighten and new that my orgasm was on its way.

Jasper took the Wayfarers off me with the hand that wasn't in me and placed them on his own face. It was only then I realized that we were in the shade.

Jasper's thrusts had pushed us about three meters away from where we had started. He was smiling, looking at himself in the reflection of the floor to ceiling windows in our living room; as he fucked Alice with his cock and me with his fingers.

Sex was something I was glad that as a vampire, I could still get pleasure from. It was the second most pleasurable thing I could do next to feeding and I often associated the two of them together.

That was how I got most of my victims alone. The sensation of my approaching orgasm, and the sickly sweet smell of Alice and Jasper made my mouth fill with venom. I needed to bite something.

I leant forward and sank my teeth into Jasper's shoulder muscle. He growled and moaned at the same time as he came; I didn't know if it was me biting him that sent him over the edge but it worked for me and I quivered against Alice, thrusting my body into her as she dug her finger nails into my back in the most pleasurable way and started to cum just as Jasper and I were finishing. She let out little yelps of pleasure, as her body vibrated between us.

Jasper took his fingers out of me and put them in his mouth and sucked my venom off.

I slid Alice off me and stood. My Manolo Blahniks made the same clicking noise that Alice's Choo's made, as I walked up to Jasper. He was examining his shoulder and Alice was still collapsed on the chair.

"Don't be such baby."

He looked at me with a slight grimace. "Fuck Bells."

"You like it." I grabbed the Wayfarers, no joking tone evident in my voice. I was irritated with Alice, and Jasper didn't care, this made getting anything done difficult.

His shaggy hair was almost dry and he lay out on the deck chair with his cock still hard, looking at me with a smug look on his face.

He glanced over at the table behind him, and grabbed some smokes. He lit one and exhaled. My bite mark had almost healed, nothing more than a faint white scar was visible.

Why he smoked, I could never understand. It wasn't like he was getting anything from it. I think it had something to do with how cool he thought he looked. I put my glasses back on and stared at him as Alice slowly started to come out of her cum coma, and rolled over onto her back, her legs dangling over the side of the chair.

I pointed at him. "You owe me a new bathing suit you asshole."

I walked past him as he snickered and Alice placed her mouth over the head of his cock. I turned back just as I was about to enter the house. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked as Jasper lulled his head back and looked at me.

"Let just find a party in Hollywood. I want clean blood tonight." He groaned as Alice's head bobbed up and down.

"Come on Jasper, you won't find clean blood in Hollywood." I tilted my head and left them to their afternoon of fucking.

I passed our housekeeper on the way to my room and I winked at her. I trusted her because we paid a ridiculous amount of money for her to keep her mouth shut about what went down in this house.

Lupe could now send all of her kids to college with the money we had given her and she was incredibly loyal.

"Hola Lupe."

"Hola Senorita Swan." She smiled at me until she realized I was naked. She looked away and continued to polish our glass coffee table.

I walked to the Master suite at the back of the house and threw on a pair of Jasper's boxers which I'd stolen, and a flimsy white tank top from my large walk in closet.

I threw myself onto my plush bed. It was a four poster with no canopy but covered in fine white French linen and was elevated off the ground by three steps.

The wall opposite the door had floor to ceiling windows which opened up to a small patio and a hot tub overlooking Beverly Hills; my room faced away from L.A.

The floor was hardwood, mahogany and the walls were a muted crème color. I had an armoire, dresser and night tables the same color as the floor and a blood red chair sitting in the corner, just between the window and the closet.

I took the television remote and pointed it at the flat screen I'd had it mounted on the wall between my closet and my bathroom. The bathroom was a luxury, especially since I brought a lot of 'guests' home, having the bathroom right there made the clean up a breeze.

I scrolled through what I had saved on my TiVo and watched about twelve episodes of _The Price is Right,_ the volume on full so I could drown out Jasper and Alice.

I'd had a love affair with The Price is Right and the concept of the show simply stunned me, I couldn't help but watch it.

The entire phenomenon of media culture and fame was all so stupid to me, but worked to my advantage because I was so beautiful. I rolled my eyes at my internal comment and got comfortable for the marathon of Plinko and that game where the little man fell of the mountain.

I liked myself much more when I was alone. I found that it took very little to irritate me and I was mean and hard and cold when I was with anyone, but when I was by myself, I softened. I allowed myself to love things that weren't real like TV shows, movies, music, books, art, etc, etc. I think I loved these things because they would never leave me, no matter what I did or said.

I'd learnt never to get too attached to anyone after Carlisle left. I was in love with him and I didn't like to admit to myself that I still was. There was no one in my life that had even come close to the way I felt about him, and I closed myself off, telling myself that love was not for our kind.

I fed and had sex; those were the activities I engaged in with other people, but everything else was done alone and I liked it that way.

I wished it was night for when it was night time I was allowed to feed. I hadn't gone out last night and the burning in my throat would be killing me, if I could ever die.

I was planning on being greedy tonight. I was going to a party with Alice and Jasper and I would take two there and then, and afterwards I would go out on my own and work a hotel bar. Rich men from out of town were always a good idea; they travelled in packs and could rot for days in a hotel room before they were discovered.

And it was not like it was a problem. I had no DNA that could be identified and no fingerprints; I didn't exist. This house was under Jasper's fake name, Clive Jones; no one would ever find me.

I watched my shows and ignored Alice and Jasper and then around eight I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I filled my head with random thoughts of a normal life. People dreamt of the supernatural and doing things that couldn't happen to them in real life but I thought of a life working a nine to five, having a husband and children, and just being normal.

If this was what I truly wanted, I wasn't sure. Having a family, a so called normal life was the only thing I couldn't obtain. I could possibly find another mate one day when this single life got boring, but we could still never have children and even if I lived with people they would always just be my coven, never my family.

Vampires were too selfish to have families and I found my underlying need for one strange and at times, very irritating. I was a hypocrite and I thought there was nothing worse than a hypocrite.

"Bella," I opened my eyes and saw Jasper, still naked. "Twenty minutes."

I nodded knowing it would take me just three minutes to get ready. I stood up and walked into my bathroom. The clock I had on my wall told me it was 11:30; we wanted to get to them before the humans blood was too polluted.

I took off all my clothes and stared at my perfect body and face that would never change, in the mirror. I walked into my closet and selected a short dress. It was a skin colored slip with black lace over top, it had a low neck line and came up to the mid of my thigh and hugged me like my own skin.

I went back into the bathroom and adjusted it so that it sat perfectly on me, and then pulled my long brown hair back into a ponytail. I wanted it out of my face because tonight, I was working; I was in it to win it, as Jasper would say.

I walked into my closet and put on some black satin pumps and selected a pair of gold framed aviator and then left the room. Jasper was sitting in our living room, listening to Jimmy Hendrix on a stereo that cost way more than it should have, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone; typical Jasper style.

I walked around the couch and faced him. He was also wearing Wayfarers. He looked me up and down.

"Well don't you look a felony."

"You look like an asshole." I grinned and placed the glasses on my face.

He reached his hand out to me. "Come on Darlin'."

I took his hand and he pulled me on top of him, so I was straddling him. It was his stupid, fucking accent, it got me every time. The southern accent was my panty remover; if I ever wore panties.

He started kissing my neck.

"Jasper, Alice doesn't like it when we do this." We had time to fit in a quickie but I didn't want to listen to her whiney vowels on the cab ride there.

"She doesn't really care, she told me." He was kissing in between my breasts. "We can just skip tonight, stay in and get a little silly." He laughed, pushing the strap of my dress down, licking my nipple.

"I have to feed tonight, Jasper. It's been two days."

He tugged with his teeth and I moaned.

"I'll get people to come over. You can have them all, you can have whatever you want Sweetheart." He moved his hand up my thigh. "Everything is for you, this is your town."

He sure did know how to sweet talk me, telling me things that I liked.

I loved knowing this place was mine but I didn't want to do this right now; I wanted to feed, that was my main concern right now. I wanted blood and lots of it. I wanted a coked up female and a semi clean male ages 17- 25, young blood was the best blood.

"No Jasper." I got off him.

He threw his hands down in frustration. "Well, fuck Bells. What am I supposed to do with this now?" He pointed at his erection.

"Alice is always willing and it's going to be a long car ride." I turned away from him.

"The party is in downtown Hollywood, it's not that far." He sounded a little whiney.

"It's you Jasper, all Alice needs is a minute and you'll be all set." I laughed because we both knew that Jasper could last for days as he had on multiple occasions.

"What do you want me to do?" Alice said. She was in a short, gold sequined dress. Her hair was down and slightly curled. She was trying to act all cutesy as she placed some over sized glasses on her face.

"I need you to fuck Jasper." I said turning off the stereo and calling Steven to tell him to bring the car up.

She huffed, "Again? We fucked all afternoon Jasper." It was whiney. I hated those fucking vowels.

"Can't you just give me a BJ?" He was tilting his head back over the couch looking at Alice.

"BJ?" I asked walking past him and grabbing Alice's hand. "What are you twelve?"

He stood looking uncomfortable. I looked over at Alice. "She'll do it in the car. Let's go."

I pulled them out the door and walked around to our town car, and got in while Jasper shuffled into the middle and Alice sat on his other side.

I told our driver, Steven the address and not to bother us as I raised the screen.

I watched while Alice fucked Jasper with her mouth. It didn't turn me on the way I hoped it would and by the time we'd arrived I was sexually frustrated, and had a hunger so intense, it felt like there was a fire burning the back of my throat.

I walked into the building and followed a group of girls too fat to be wearing what they were. I got into the elevator without Jasper and Alice, who had decided to take a minute and fuck some more, and turned to let them push the buttons.

This was going to be a multi-level party and picking and draining my choices, was going to be so easy. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

I turned and looked at a small brunette smacking her gum around in her mouth. All of these girls were on some sort of drug. The main smell I was getting was cocaine and someone else had done some hillbilly heroin, one of them also had an STD, but it wasn't the girl that was talking to me.

The looks on their faces changed when they saw mine. I had this effect on people on account of being so beautiful and even without them seeing my eyes, I had intimidated them.

"It's nothing girls." I said, really pumping up my accent; for some reason Americans loved English accents. "Listen." I turned to the original girl. "What's your name?"

She was doing cocaine; I could tell because she kept sniffing and it was also in her scent. She wasn't the best I've ever smelled, but she was up there and I knew I had to have her. She stared at me with glazed eyes, no doubt from the drugs, but also because that's the effect vampires had on the living.

"Jessica." She smiled lazily.

I grabbed her hand, feeling her warmth but when she felt my lack of it, she flinched but didn't move away from me.

The elevator doors opened and I pulled her through the opening doors and into the room filled with people dancing and singing along to _California Love_ by _2Pac_.

The room was dark and pretentious and I was glad I didn't know the asshole that lived here.

The aroma was amazing though, and the burning in my throat raged; especially when I caught the scent of a human, so strong, it made my knees buckle slightly.

I contemplated leaving this Jessica girl and following the scent but I knew the human could be anywhere and I was far too thirsty for that now.

I turned to Jessica. "Jessica my name is Georgiana and I'm gonna give you something." Georgiana had been the name of my best friend when I was six.

I lifted my purse and took out a small vile of coke. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Jessica you seem like a lovely girl and I want you to have a good time, so I'm going to give you this."

I placed it in her hand. "It's just a taste but if you want more, you find me here, Okay? I'll be right here." I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She blushed and the blood rushing to her face nearly killed me. She nodded and turned running back to her friends. I smiled knowing that I had her and in an hour she would be back here looking for more; by that time I would have selected my male.

I watched her walk away, picturing what her death would look like in my head, what her blood would taste like.

I snapped out of it and turned, scanning the room, taking in a long breath and directing myself towards a musky smelling human.

I separated the scent from the others and followed it over to a couch in the corner of the room. It was male and he had no drugs in his system, just alcohol.

The people around me parted as I approached him. He was talking to two blondes who were giggling and whispering very sexual things in his ear. He was larger and probably very tall and had beautiful russet colored skin. His hair was black and full looking, even with the alcohol his blood smelled thick and slightly woodsy.

This was my male.

I sat down on the couch opposite him and stuck out my hand. "Hello."

I gave him a sexy smile while the blondes sneered. He sat up and looked at me with wide eyes. I knew the 'how is a woman this beautiful talking to me' look.

"Hey." He removed his arms from around the blonde's shoulder and leant forward, trying to look as sexy as possible, and for a human he was.

"I'm Georgiana." I stuck out my hand.

He brought his hand up to shake mine. "Jake."

My smile got impossibly wider realizing how simple my night was going to be.

* * *

**I am on Twitter under the same name. Follow me if you like. I'll post when I update and you can read my random thoughts as I post them. **

**I am just going to say this. I have no idea how Hollywood actually works. I don't know where Beverly Hills in comparison to Hollywood or the proper protocol for running auditions or what not so please bear with me and humour my delusional ideas of Hollywood. Thank you. **

**Doing some story pimping yo! My lovely, beautiful and oh so charming beta, Claire Bloom, is currently writing a story called Spellbound. It is about vampires too and is actually the reason I started writing TTOB. It has more romance than mine and it is beautifully written. My friends into. scrapes and inside-the-disarray are authors to two fuck awesome stories As Fate Would Have It and Broken, respectively. I have recommended these both before and if you aren't reading them put them on your to do list. They are awesome. You can find links to them on my favourites list along with descriptions of the stories. **

**I can't think of anything else but I know there is more. I figure I will post once every two weeks. That will give me enough time to write the chapters whilst in school and then once I'm done they will probably come more frequently. **

**Like always I want to know what you think. Please take the time and review. Please. **

**Thanks everyone. **


	3. Creature Fear The Party

**A/N: Hey I know that I said it would be like once every two weeks but I have this chapter and it's edited and ready to go and my friend Jen (Julia waves) is reading my fan fiction. And because she is awesome and I love her intensely I am posting early. I LOVE YOU JEN!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FIRST SHOUT OUT! How does it feel? **

**This chapter contains violence and sexuality. This is the warning. **

**Thanks to Claire for reading this over like twelve times and making sure it is perfect. She is writing a fan fic too. It's called Spellbound go check it out. **

**Ashley please tell me what you think. I think you might have problems with this fic. **

**If you missed the message that I added at the beginning of the first chapter, I changed the celebrities names that are actually characters so that I can't get in trouble of using real people because apparently this is not allowed. **

**TRDancer, drkvctry, ARenee363, Lottie2303, Tuesday Jane, Charley Cullen, coldplaywhore, , inside-the-disarray and gcgonc most of you are reading some of you are not. I love you all any way. **

**Oh I forgot to mention to all of you True Blood fans there will be many True Blood similarities because I love it. **

**Chapter 2 a little early. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EDWARD**

I stood in front of the mirror examining my body. Fuck me I was hot! My arms weren't too big but they looked well exercised and defined. My pecks were hard and my abs protruded seductively from my stomach. My legs were long strong and muscular and I think my body fat was about 3%.

Eat your fucking heart out Brad Pitt.

I danced in front of the mirror, shaking my boxer brief covered ass.

I was going to get laid tonight. That was my goal; that, and doing some coke. I hadn't done coke in months and felt like my impending stardom was a good reason to do so. Kind of like a celebration.

I put on some dark jeans, a white dress shirt and a skinny black tie. I brushed my hair back into a pompadour; fucking Grease Lighting, chicks loved that shit, and stuck my wallet, some cigarettes and my phone in my pockets.

I walked into the living room and looked at Jake and James. "A ginger; I am going to fuck a red head tonight." I nodded.

James had blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt on, his hair was slicked back. Jake was wearing khaki's and an olive colored dress shirt. We were all wearing black loafers.

"Where are we going?" James asked. He was fucking stoned out of his mind. I took my Wayfarers back from him and placed them on my face.

"Jag's having a party. Well, his building is" Jacob offered as a suggestion.

Fuck, I fucking hated Jag. He was a fucking tit and his real name was Steve Zimmerman. When he came to L.A. he decided that changing his name would get him more work, so now he was Jagger Jones and the fucker had just finished filming the new Tarantino flick which also starred Brad Pitt.

He was a douche bag who thought he was God's gift to women, when in reality he was a scrawny little Jewish kid from Piedmont, North Dakota. He even told people he was an Italian from Brooklyn, for fucks sake!

He was an asshole who was fucking lucky and that was it! He was also the type who liked to rub his success in your face.

I sighed knowing that it was probably going to be a big party and might actually be worth it, if I could avoid him. "Okay, let's go there." I conceded.

We called a cab for the ten minute ride to Jag's apartment. There were people everywhere and most of them were women. I started looking at them all as we walked to the elevator. Waiting with us was a bunch of girls. They weren't attractive but were already pretty fucked up. One was a red head and she was the best looking of the bunch. Her hair was long and her skin flawless, besides the freckles that come with being a red head. She had a narrow nose and thin lips, her eyes were large and blue. She was wearing a strapless tube dress that fit her thin frame quite well. She wasn't as curvy as I would have liked but she would do.

"Hey." I whispered in her ear when we were in the elevator. I smiled flawlessly as I chomped on my gum.

She turned and blushed, then quickly recovered, cocking her eyebrow. "Hey." She let her tongue ring pop out of her mouth and roll over her bottom lip.

I changed my smile to my infamous crooked grin, well at least it was infamous in Texas, and stuck my hand out. "I'm Edward."

"Victoria." She said taking my hand in hers.

"How do you know Jag?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't, he's a friend of a friend."

I smiled again. I was liking her more and more and not knowing or liking Jag gave her major points.

The doors opened and we walked into his apartment. He shared it with two other actors. All the floors were hardwood and the windows were floor to ceiling, looking out over Los Angeles. The furniture was bought at IKEA and the lighting was dim. In the living room there was a fire burning in the hearth.

_What a fucking tool_.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" She asked me.

I nodded and waved goodbye to James and Jake, hoping that I wouldn't see them again until tomorrow morning. We walked into the kitchen and there was Jag, surrounded by two disease-ridden blondes drinking cheap champagne and doing shots of tequila.

"Edward." He yelled over everyone's head.

I knew him because we'd auditioned together a lot. He thought this made us friends.

"Jag, what's up man?" I shook his hand and he brought me in for a hug; I was pressed up against one of the blondes who thought it was okay to grope me, and really it was, then we all parted.

"Ed, this is Blair and Tiffany." He looked at me and then widened his eyes, he whispered in my ear. "These fucking chicks think that Obama is the head of the masochist party. They've been telling everyone they're members too. They're dumb as fucking bricks Ed."

_That's probably why they are into you, Steve_. "That's great man. Can I get a drink for me and my lady friend?" I'd forgotten her name. Veronica?

"I've got something better for you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two vials of coke. "I wanna give you this because you've always had my back man." He hugged me again.

I took the coke. "Thanks Dude. I'll be back later."

I grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. We each did a vial and I suddenly felt fucking fantastic. I started lightly grinding my teeth together as I ran my tongue over my teeth, and my hands through her hair. "Your hair is so red." I murmured.

She smiled and then leaned in. She took my sunglasses off my face and placed them on the counter, then kissed me.

Pulling away, she pushed herself up onto the counter and spread her legs. No panties**. **

_These fucking L.A. girls_

I unfastened my belt and pushed my pants and boxers down around my ankles and took a condom out; this chick looked fucking dirty, and placed it over my cock.

Coke made me really horny and I started to fuck her, pounding harder and harder.

She laughed and moaned as built up to her first orgasm. I placed my hand over her mouth to shut her the fuck up. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she licked my palm as she came. I was fucking her so hard, her head hit the mirror and it shattered.

"Ow," She grumbled, the sound muffled through my palm. She rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

I hadn't even noticed the mirror until she'd broken it. I saw myself then and watched my ass as it flexed, moving in and out of her. Her heels were leaving marks as she dug them into my thighs.

"Take off my shirt." I instructed her.

"What?" She asked, still rubbing her head.

"Did I stutter? Take off my fucking shirt." Coke made me really demanding and self centered.

She did as I said and removed my tie then unbuttoned my shirt. Her eyes widened when she looked at my chest. She started rubbing her hands up and down my abs and I pushed her back into the mirror, watching my muscles flex as I fucked her.

She started rubbing her clit and moaning and cooing. _This fucking chick!_ My abs hardened and almost folded over one another, my arm muscles looked insanely huge.

I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back, watching my body as it stretched out and I came at the sight of myself.

I collapsed over her body and took one of her tits in my hand.

"Wow." She said running her hands through my hair.

"Yeah," I said pulling out of her and throwing the condom into the bathtub. I pulled my pants back up and put on my shirt.

"Do you want to go and get a drink?" She asked me.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and pushed a button that I knew would make my phone vibrate. I flipped it open and pretended to read a message. "Shit! I'd love to, but my girlfriend just arrived and I gotta go find her." I said smiling.

Her face fell. "You have a girlfriend?" She pulled down her dress and crossed her arms.

I nodded. "Sorry. Thanks for this though."

I walked out and stood in the hallway for a second, trying to figure out my next move. I heard the girl whose name I couldn't remember, start crying in the bathroom. I knew I was the cause of the pain but _I_ didn't feel anything. I couldn't even be bothered to feel sorry for her, never mind guilty. I just wanted to get more coke and a drink and maybe another girl to fuck.

I knew that the bedrooms were probably housing both girls and coke, but the drink was going to come from the kitchen. I didn't want to go back in there because of Jag, so I walked to the living. I watched some guy open a beer and place it on the table, he turned back to his friends and began talking with his hands. I casually walked up and grabbed it. I took a swig and made my way back to the bedrooms.

I placed my ear to the first door and heard fucking. Nope.

Door number two, wonderful! I heard the sounds of girls talking and sniffing and I knew this was the one I wanted. I opened it to find two brunettes and a blonde. The blonde was bending over a mirror and stood up to look at me as she sniffed and pinched her nose. The brunettes were both lying on the bed, running their hands over their bodies.

"What the fuck do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Do you have any of that for me?" I inched nearer. The brunettes sat up and stared at me.

"Sure." The blonde replied, holding out the rolled up hundred she held in her hand.

I walked towards her, took the hundred and bent over, taking two lines. The coke was good. It didn't have too much of a chemical taste as it dripped down my throat; it was a clean cut.

I looked at her and she smiled. "I'm Rosalie." She stuck out her hand.

"Edward." I shook it.

This girl was smoking hot. Her long blonde hair curled slightly, her eyes a golden honey color and they were consistently narrowed in a come and fuck me type way.

Her nose was wide but also small in her profile. Her lips were pink and full and her body was banging; she had a perfect hourglass shape. Her tits were double D's easy, and her ass was round and big enough to rest a drink on, in the best kind of way.

"That's Chastity and Audrey." She pointed to the brunettes. They waved at me as Chastity whispered something in Audrey's ear. I knew the brunettes would let me fuck both of them together but my interest was in Rosalie. She was going to be difficult and I liked that.

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked finishing my drink and placing it on a dresser.

She looked at me for a second and sniffed. She closed her eyes, breathed in deep and ran her pink tongue over her lips and then looked back at me.

"Sure." She shrugged.

_California Love_ by _Tupac_ was playing in the background. She gathered up her things and took my hand and squeezed it. "I fucking love this song."

"Who doesn't?" I agreed as we walked through the foyer. I heard the elevator open just as we passed it. We walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the apartment. It was quite large and luckily had very few people on it.

She leaned over the railing and stared out at the city. She fished a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and lit one, inhaling deeply and then exhaling through her nose.

She said nothing to me, just smoked her cigarette, she didn't even offer me a drag.

I watched as her lips closed around the filter, sucking hard, the smoke flittered over her tongue as she French inhaled and then she chucked it over the side. She looked at me and raised her dress up with her hand, exposing her ass to me.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She asked running her hand over one of her cheeks.

Okay so maybe there would be no challenge but she was still the best looking girl I had seen at this party.

She was wearing a thong. I thought about actually getting this girls number because finding a girl in L.A. with panties on was like finding a Beatles song you didn't like. It was fucking rare.

I nodded. "Fuck yeah I do." Slowly bending over and taking one of the panty straps in my mouth, I pulled them off; letting my teeth run over her soft flesh as I went.

She moaned.

I undid my pants and pushed them down like I'd done earlier with the red head. She grabbed my erection and started to pump it, slowly inching herself closer to me. She brushed the head of my dick up and down her slit. "You're clean, yeah?"

"I'm as clean as the day God made me." I smirked and she smiled too, pushing herself onto me, working her tight hole over my large cock.

"Fuck me, you're big." She moaned as she started creating a healthy rhythm.

She was ramming into me so hard that I was pushed back until I bumped into a bench and fell over, sitting down on it. I slipped out of her but she straddled me, once again finding her rhythm.

I pushed her dress straps off her shoulders and pulled them down, fully exposing her breasts. I took one in my hand, flicking her nipple with my thumb and the other in my mouth. She threw her head back and released a deep throaty moan.

I abandoned her breasts and moved to her long slender neck. I kissed my way up and down, tracing her veins with my tongue. The light from the room behind us hit her and I noticed she had several small bit marks on her neck. It looked like a vampire had bitten her multiple times.

"What the fuck are these?"

"They're bite marks. Shut up and get your mouth back on me." She was pushing my head back towards her neck.

"Who the fuck has teeth like that?" It honestly had to be an animal.

"I've been seeing a vampire." She answered then muttered "Oh my God," as her pleasure built.

_Was she fucking serious?_

I just stared at the marks and started laughing.

She flung her head forward and looked at me. "Are you going to cum or what cos I'm ready?"

I could cum, so I nodded and she counted to three. We came together while I continued to laugh at her. She got up off me and retrieved her panties, staring as I continued to chuckle. I stood and fastened my pants.

"You haven't been living here that long have you?" She asked bringing her hair back over her shoulders.

"I've been here a year." I said controlling my laughter.

"What do you do?" She asked sitting beside me.

"I'm an actor."

"Anything big?"

"I just auditioned for the new James Rietman flick." I told her. "Do you have a cigarette?"

She nodded and got me out one. "That's the new one with Sophie Fox right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm Miss. Fox's personal assistant. I read the script before she did. You're auditioning for the part of Daniel Corbett aren't you?" I nodded. "Yeah," she continued. "You've got that look about you, but Edward let me tell you something-" She angled her body towards me and I took a long drag of the cigarette. "When you become this famous actor you dream about, you'll start hanging out with the elite of Los Angeles. Vampires consider themselves to be elite, and you'll meet them."

She stared at me with a strange intensity. "Be careful, Edward. I'm lucky cos I'm tied to Sophie. They probably won't kill you cos you're going to be famous. They have a rule about famous people, but they will ask to drink from you. They don't like to do it; they much prefer bleeding you dry, but if they want a taste, they'll take it." She continued to stare at me for a while longer as I absorbed her words. She smiled. "I'll see you later Edward. Hopefully you'll get that part." She smoothed out her dress and walked away from me.

I sat on that bench slightly frightened, and finished my cigarette. Then I passed out.

**BELLA**

I stood up and walked around the table that separated me from Jake. I looked down at the blondes. "Run along." I hissed.

They both got up and moved away. I sat next to him, placing my hand on his knee.

"Hello." I murmured, removing my sunglasses.

"Whoa." His eyes widened and he put the smallest amount of space between us. "Your eyes are so red."

I laughed. "Birth defect, I also have poor circulation, so I'm very cold." I looked at him through my lashes. "Another defect."

"I think you just need someone to warm you up." He grinned like an idiot.

I smiled. Every single guy always said that same line to me. It was nice to know there was absolutely nothing special about this one.

"How's the night been treating you Jake?"

He smiled. "Hey, you're from London."

"Cambridge." I ran my teeth across my lips.

"Cool." He nodded his head. "And to answer your earlier question Georgiana, I'm pretty good. How are you?"

He didn't have a beer with him but I knew that he'd been drinking Corona all night. He had the faintest skunk smell because of it. "Call me George, and my night just got that much better now that I'm sitting next to you." I winked at him and he grinned impossibly wider.

"You are really hot." He told me, running his eyes up and down my body.

"Thank you. You're very attractive too; far too attractive for the skanks you were sitting with earlier." I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and began rubbing the inside of his thigh. He proceeded to tell me what he did for a living. He was an actor, they all were, but he hadn't made it big yet and was currently working in a record store. I asked him about his family and he told me he had none. Perfect.

Almost an hour after I'd given Jessica the coke, I saw her walking around the living room, talking to random men and casually looking over at me. I knew she'd be over here in about two minutes.

"Is there a bedroom clear?" I asked out loud, waiting for Jasper or Alice to answer me.

"Yeah," I heard Jasper reply, he was in the farthest bedroom down the hall. "We're just finishing up in here." He chuckled slightly and I heard Alice giggle.

"What?" Jake asked looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing, listen-" I said smiling, getting my hand as close to his dick as I could without touching it. "How would you like to have a threesome?" I cocked my eyebrow, running my other hand through his hair.

"Excuse me?" He perked up, looking at me with wide eyes.

"See that girl coming towards us?" I pointed at Jessica. "The brunette in the pink dress, that's the other girl."

"You both want to fuck me?" He asked, his voice still monotone but with slight surprise.

I nodded.

"Hey Georgiana," I looked up at Jessica. She stood in front of me with her hands clasped together looking slightly nervous. She was sniffing like crazy.

"Hello Jessica, this is Jake." I introduced them.

"Hey." She waved at him. "Georgiana, I was wondering if you had any…" She wouldn't say it with Jake present so I said it for her.

"Coke?" I ran my hand through Jake's hair again while she nodded.

"Why don't we all go into a bedroom and talk about it there, a little more privacy hmm?" I stood; my 5'11 frame towering over Jessica, and held my hand out for Jake.

I was tall, yet he towered over me. We walked down the hallway into the last bedroom on the left.

I led them inside and closed the door. Jacob lay down on the bed and I gave Jessica her coke. She took a small mirror from her purse and poured it out. She began making long lines. I glanced over at Jake, he was staring at me. I leaned over and lightly pressed my lips onto his.

"You're so cold." He said shivering slightly.

"It's all part of my appeal." I whispered, leaning back down and kissing him more passionately. I let my tongue run along his bottom lip while his hands found their place on my hips. I felt his fingers trying to dig into my skin but of course, they couldn't.

I could feel the panic in his touch. He was unsure of me and didn't know if he wanted to be here anymore. I broke away from him and looked over at Jessica who had done all her coke. She was staring at us.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you come over here?" I rubbed a spot on the bed.

She walked over to us and sat down on the edge of the bed looking at me with uncertainty and lust. All girls had the same look in their eyes when they knew that they were about to engage in a threesome for the first time. I placed my hand on the back on her neck and she flinched at my touch. I easily pulled her towards me. I touched my lips to hers and she responded passionately. I pushed Jessica down onto the bed. Breaking away from her, I looked at Jake.

"Get undressed Jacob."

Like a good boy, he did as he was told and started to undress. I slipped my hand under Jessica's dress and thrust two of my fingers into her wet opening. She licked her lips and arched her back as I moved in and out of her.

I looked over my shoulder at Jake. He was watching me pleasure Jessica. His dick was erect and he was stroking its length which was very impressive for a human. It had girth too and I knew I wanted it in me.

"Sit on the chair Jacob."

Again he did like I asked, and I forced Jessica to stand. I pulled her dress over her head and lead her to Jacob. "I want _you_ to fuck _him_ while _I_ watch."

Jessica stared at me and then Jake who held his hand out to her.

She took it and straddled him, slowly lowering her-self onto him. She threw her head back as she worked him. She wasn't tight but she wasn't loose enough for him either. She started to moan quietly as he groaned from deep within his chest, pleasure censors went off in his brain.

I watched for a few minutes, trying to become aroused by what was happening in front of me, but my thirst was too great.

I could hear their quickening heart beats and the sound their blood made as it rushed through their veins. They took air in and blew it out whilst insane lust and sexual satisfaction was given and received from each other.

I breathed in and smelt the air. It was filled with their scents and the smell of sex. My venom flowed.

I could detect the blood from the humans Jasper and Alice had killed in here before me.

They'd done a good job cleaning the room and had placed the bodies in the bathroom. They would be discovered along with Jessica's and Jake's about a half an hour after I left.

Jessica was riding him harder, moaning and running her hands through his hair. She thrust her chest into his face.

He took her breasts in his mouth and lightly ran his tongue over her nipples.

"Fuck me you fucker!" She screamed out. The scent she was giving off and the speed of her heart rate told me she was coming. I laughed slightly at what she'd said.

She had no idea what his name was.

She came, shuddering but she continued to move up and down on his cock until he came about a minute later. I stood and removed my dress. I hung it in the closet so it wouldn't get dirty. When I turned they both looked at me with tired, yet somewhat satisfied eyes. Jake looked at my body with lust and Jessica with envy. She, by no means had a bad body, it just wasn't _my_ body.

"Jacob, can you please lie on the bed?"

He pushed Jessica off him and again, like the good little human he was, and did exactly what I asked.

Jessica made to get up and I shook my head. "No, no dear. You watch us and then he'll watch us."

I grabbed her hand and guided it down to her pussy, extending two of her fingers for her and slipping them inside her soaking wet folds.

"Work yourself while he works me." I kissed her again.

I walked over to Jake. I really didn't want to fuck him, but I loved the feeling of a human cock inside of me. I like most vampires, loved pain and seeing how we were impervious to most of it, we sought it out in any way we could get it. Getting fucked by a human was like getting fucked by fire.

He was hard again and ready for me. I stepped onto the bed and lowered myself onto him. I shuddered as he filled me with his heat. I slowly rose up over him, my legs alone lifting me and fell slowly back down onto him. I couldn't go too fast because I knew getting too excited would result in me killing him and I wasn't done with him yet.

Jessica had the coke in her blood which would give me the high I wanted, and his blood would wash the taste out of my mouth; his clean blood.

I could hear Jessica bring her-self to climax. I looked down at Jacob, his teeth were chattering.

"Why are you so cold?"

I was impressed that he was still hard. By this time my temperature had usually made most men go soft. The smell he omitted told me he was close to orgasm, so I grabbed his testicles and said, "Cum for me baby."

He obeyed and I pretended to cum too. I got up off him and looked him in the eye. I asked, "Would you like to watch me eat her?"

He nodded, smiling and I smiled back at him. He had no idea what he'd just agreed to watch me do. I bent over her, exposing my pussy to him, and turned my head and smiled. He was hard again and he had his cock in his hand. I was impressed with his virility.

I extended my fangs and glanced at Jessica. She tried to focus on me. She had done a lot of coke tonight and I knew the high it would give me was going to be just what I needed.

She was crying a little. "I want to go home." She pouted and I put on the sweetest smile I could without showing my teeth.

"It will all be over soon." I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her, sticking out my tongue to run it over her lips, into her mouth. I waited for her tongue to slip against mine. She complied and ran her hands down my back.

She ran the tip over my teeth. They cut her and the immediate change in her heart rate told me she knew she was in trouble.

So I did what I'd wanted to do all night; I bit down.

I took almost half her tongue out of her mouth and swallowed the blood that came with it.

I parted from her and saw the emotion in her eyes that I loved.

Fear.

She was terrified as she stared at me. Her brain franticly tried to figure out what the hell was happening to her and what the hell I was. Her eyes started looking for a way to get out. All of this happened in less than three seconds but it felt a lot longer for me.

I looked at her as I spat her tongue out. It hit the wall with a splat that made me moan slightly. I covered her mouth with mine to stifle her screams and sucked the blood from inside.

This all happened so fast, Jake still had no idea what was going on. I could hear the sounds he made as he masturbated to me killing this girl.

I drank her blood until a scream came out of her chest, it was muffled and gurgled from her choking, but it was a scream no less.

I heard Jake's heartbeat change and a slight shift in his movement. If he saw this he would surely run and I wanted him exactly where he was.

I turned and looked at him. He large golden eyes registered my face; the blood dripping off my chin and onto my chest.

Before he even could manage to move, I was up, pulling Jessica along with me. She was sobbing and trying to scream, but it was useless, I knew no one could hear her. I took her by the arm and pulled her towards the bed, she tried her best to resist it but I was strong and this resulted in my ripping her arm out of its socket, but not off her body.

The sounds of her muscle and cartilage tearing inside her body made me groan as I wrapped my other arm around her waist, and threw her over my shoulder; her dislocated limb dangling helplessly over my back. The blood from her mouth ran off my body.

I was up on the bed in a second and pushed Jake back down. I took the heel of my shoe and rammed it down into his left lung. He coughed then looked at his penetrated chest, my strength holding him to the bed.

And then there was that look. That look I loved so much.

Fear.

He opened his mouth as if to scream. I pushed my heel in harder. "If you scream, I'll make it hurt."

He started crying.

I took Jessica and cradled her; she was slightly convulsing. I pushed her head back and dug my teeth deep into her jugular. I drank from her greedily, feeling the coke starting to take effect, it was making me slightly euphoric and the burning in my throat began to subside.

Her convulsing reduced to twitching and I knew she was close to death.

I removed my teeth from her neck and looked down at Jacob, he was shaking his head and repeating "I don't want to die" over and over. He had Jessica's blood all over him, it was seeping into the bed; I had been incredibly messy.

I held Jessica away from me and ran my hand down her chest, finding the spot just under her rib cage. I tore the flesh with my hand and reached inside of her. She started convulsing again as my hand located her heart, the weakened muscle was trying to beat erratically. I ripped it out of her.

I dropped her body on the floor and holding her heart in my palm, I sunk my teeth into it, drawing the last remaining residues of blood from its mass.

This was something I rarely did, but I was so thirsty and some of the sweetest blood lay in the core of a human heart. I tossed the empty organ beside her and looked down at Jacob.

I removed my heel from his chest. He tried to muffle his screams. He was a good human, one of the best I'd ever had. He always did everything I asked and I knew he didn't want this to hurt.

I brought my lips down to the hole in his chest and sucked his blood.

I was light headed from the coke and my eyes rolled back in my head. I kept sucking as he whimpered and then he wet himself.

I sat up and watched his blood pumped out of his chest with a cough; as his lung filled with the crimson fluid.

"I, I, I don't want to, want to die." He told me again.

I pulled his head back and positioned my teeth just about his jugular.

"Jacob, everybody dies." I paused and watched his pumping vein. "Everyone but me," and I sunk my teeth into him, bleeding him almost dry.

I got off the bed and watched his chest as he hyperventilated, as he waited for death. I retracted my fangs.

I turned and walked into the bathroom and washed the blood off my face and body. Once I'd finished, I heard no more heart beats and saw Jacob's body lying lifeless on the bed. It was now stained with both his and Jessica's blood.

I walked around to the closet and took my dress out, throwing it back on. I collected my sunglasses and left the room. Jasper and Alice were waiting for me.

"How was that?" Jasper asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm not satisfied." I replied placing my glasses back on my face.

"Me neither." Alice pouted, crossing her arms. "Let's go to a club or something."

Jasper eyed me as we walked towards the elevator and then looked past me. "There's that fang-banger, the one that's fucking Emmett."

I looked at the voluptuous blonde. I could see why Emmett liked her. "She's very pretty." I said looking back at him, pushing the button for the elevator.

"He's going to ask you, you know that right?" I said as we got onto the elevator.

"I'll decide when I meet her." I told him. I leaned towards him to lick blood off his chin.

"You smell coked up." He shook his head.

"I feel coked up." I rested against the elevator.

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a lush."

"Are we going to a club or what?" Alice interrupted again with whining.

"Let's go home and fuck." Jasper whispered, kissing the side of my arm.

"You guys feel free to do whatever you like. I'm going out alone." I exited the elevator.

"What do you mean 'going out alone'?" Jasper asked, following me out into the street.

"Take the car, go somewhere with Alice, feed, go home and fuck her." I continued to walk.

He grabbed my arm and spun me. "But I want to fuck _you_." He ran his finger along my jaw. How could he say he loved Alice when he said he wanted to fuck me right in front of her?

"I'd like to have you there Bella. Remember last time?" She said walking over and brushing her fingers up and down my arm.

I did remember last time. All twelve days of last time. Emmett was there too. We destroyed all the furniture and it cost me 1.5 to replace it all. We only stopped because our thirst had started to become too much, I drained an entire high school football team the night we finally went out.

"I'd just rather go at it alone tonight. I'll see you both at home."

As I walked away, I heard a scream come from the building we'd just left. Someone had found what we left behind. A few minutes later I heard sirens coming from a precinct fifteen blocks over.

I walked until I found a Hyatt and went to the bar. I ordered a martini which I let sit. It only took me one minute after that to find my next victims.

There were seven German business men sitting in the corner, each telling the other to get up and sing a karaoke song in English. It was karaoke night, it was always karaoke night.

I told the bartender to send a round of whatever they were drinking over to their table.

I knew they'd invite me over to drink and sing with them and I graciously offered. I 'drank' with them and sang songs when they asked me too, and I pretended to know a little German to humour them as they tried to teach me that what I was saying wrong.

I spoke better German than they did.

It went on like this for some time, until I realized that if I didn't get them upstairs soon I wouldn't be able to feed because the daylight was coming.

I asked them bluntly in German, "How would you all like to come up stairs and have a go?" I spread my legs and rubbed my thighs.

Six agreed, all of whom were married, while the seventh, also married, declined and went up to his room alone. And that was his reward; his ability to love his wife and children and to turn away from temptation meant that he got to live.

Some people would regard me as a monster or a murderer, but sometimes I wondered if I was a worker of the Lord. I was here to test his people and only the strong and virtuous survived. He had stopped sinners with floods and plagues and the raining of sulphur but now he'd sent his dark children to obliterate them.

I had read the bible too many times.

I took them upstairs to one of their room, and showed my body off to them before making my move. I'd drained two before the rest knew what was going on.

Handling four men was no different than handling one. I guarded the door and took them as they came at me. I had one underneath my foot, one in one hand while I drained one in the other. The fourth German, Hans, locked himself in the bathroom.

Once I'd finished with his three friends, I walked over to the bathroom in my four hundred dollar shoes that I'd have to throw out due to the amount of blood on them, and knocked on the door.

"Hans?"

He said nothing.

"Bitte kommen Sie Hans heraus." I still heard nothing.

"Ich werde Sie Hans nicht verletzen." I laughed quietly to myself. Of course I was going to hurt him.

And then he spoke and what he said made me smile because all people, no matter their language, were all the same. "Ich nicht will sterben."

I knew he wasn't going to come out, so I kicked down the door and took him before he even had a chance to scream.

I left him on the tiles of the bathroom floor and got in the shower. When I was clean I gathered my things and left.

The sun was just starting to rise but it was still dark and strangely cold outside. _Plainsong_ by _The Cure_ was playing somewhere. I hailed a cab.

It got me home just as the sun started to rise up over the hills. I passed money to the cabby and as the sun hit my hand it sparkled. He looked down at my hand then up at me with a scared look on his face. I winked, and left him a four hundred dollar tip.

I walked up to the house, already hearing the sounds of sex from Jasper and Alice. I stepped inside and moved down the hall into Jasper's bedroom, with the intent to join them.

**EDWARD**

I had no idea how long I'd been sleeping for, but the scream that woke me up was terrifying, blood curdling. It sounded like it was happening right next to me.

I jumped up and wished I had a cigarette and stumbled off the balcony, back into Jag's apartment until I heard someone yelling my name.

It was James. It sobered me up and I started running towards his voice, pushing my way through the sea of people that'd jammed themselves in the hallway. Then I saw his face.

His eyes were red and he was running his hands through his hair, yelling my name. He noticed me standing there and started to come towards me.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I asked as I grabbed his forearms and pulled him back in the direction he'd come from. "What happened?"

"He's dead."

I stopped just before the door frame. I saw a gaggle of girls who were in hysterics and then I turned back to James.

"What? Who's dead?" I asked, getting really freaked out, feeling completely sober and seeing the cops rush in. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle them right now.

"Jake, man," he looked away from me and sobbed. "I've got no fucking clue what happened to him but he was murdered or something. Someone did that to him."

I pushed passed him and walked till I could see a full view of the room. My breaths came short and fast as I took two steps inside before my legs gave out.

He was covered in blood and his normally rich colored skin was whiter than mine. His eyes were wide open and clouded slightly. His mouth was also open and his tongue was sticking out. His hair was matted to his face with blood and he was naked and exposed. I wished I could find the strength to cover him.

I looked about the room and saw the hand of a girl coming out from beside the bed; blood was pooled around her.

I looked back at Jake as the police came in. They told me I had to leave. I couldn't move so they picked me up and escorted me out. Before I reached the door, I saw something on Jake's neck that reminded me of the marks on Rosalie's and my heart skipped a beat.

Only one word filled my mind.

Vampire.

* * *

**I know right. I killed him. I'm sure you figured I would. **

**What did you think? Are you liking it? Please let me know. Review. **

**I don't speak German. This was an internet translator. **

**I also want to say sorry to any Australians I may have offend. I have nothing against your accent. Bella does. **

**There will be more of a break between updates. I am almost finished chapter 3 and then I have Christmas holidays so hopefully I can get a few more chapters written but they will not come as quickly as the first 3 did. **

**Add it to your story alert if you fancy. **

**Thanks to everyone that takes the time to read this. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	4. In Heaven, Everything Is Fine

**A/N: Yo, yo, yo! What's up!? **

**I have finally finished chapter school is starting to slow down so I have more time. **

**Hey Jen I know you are excited and I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Ashley I hope you are reading this. I can never tell. **

**TRDancer, ARenee363, Lottie2303, Tuesday Jane, Charley Cullen, coldplaywhore, inside-the-disarray and gcgonc thanks for reading darlings. **

**Drkvctry Happy late Birthday. I know that your trip is coming to an end and I envy that amazing hotel you got to stay in I hope you love the chapter. **

**CLAIRE!!!! Everyone its Claire's birthday tomorrow. She is my beta and she is turning 22 tomorrow ;). I love you babe thanks so much for getting this back to me so soon. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Everyone go check out her story Spellbound. It's in my favourites on my profile. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EDWARD**

I answered all the questions that the cops asked me and then I dragged my ass home. I walked. I didn't want to take a cab because I needed to clear my head.

It was a strange night filled with strange meetings and events.

I was sad about Jake but not devastated. I barely knew him, we lived together and he was a good guy but I owed him nothing and my sadness and mourning would only last until I finally laid my pretty head on my plush pillow.

I was more interested in the marks on his neck, the marks on Rosalie's neck.

Vampires were not real. They made for good folklore and movies but other than that they weren't real and they weren't biting Rosalie and they didn't kill Jacob.

They weren't, they didn't.

It was hot even though it was only eight in the morning and I was sweating. I thought it was impossible to have goose bumps and be sweating at the same time but apparently both can happen and I walked all the way home feeling like there was someone following me.

I got to the apartment and James was already there, talking on the phone. He looked like shit.

His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and his lips looked a little chapped. His clothes looked wrinkled too.

He looked up at me and waved and then turned away from me and I went down the hall into my room, closed the door, drew the blinds and told myself to sleep for three days.

I slept for one, dreamlessly. I woke up at eight the next morning and stretched because I was super stiff.

I looked down at myself and realized that I hadn't even changed out of my clothes and I had also pissed the bed. I changed my pyjamas and stripped my bed and put a towel down. I went to the bathroom, ate a bowl of cereal and then went back to bed.

James was sleeping in Jacob's room. He was sucking his thumb and it looked like he had been crying.

James had known Jake a lot longer than I had. He'd lived in the condo with him for almost four years and they had seen many a tenant come and go but those two had always stuck together and I knew that it must be really hard for James. Jacob was his best friend.

I set my cell to its highest ringer because I was waiting for a call from my agent and didn't want to miss it, and then went back to bed.

I dreamt this time of the things that were haunting my thoughts.

Vampires.

I was on the top of a building in Los Angeles and the sky was over cast and gray. There was fog all around me. I knew I wasn't alone but I couldn't see them, so I began to walk towards the edge of the building.

I looked over the side and saw the cars and people on the street below. Suddenly cold hands lightly touched my arms.

I looked up to see Rosalie, she was paler than I remembered and her eyes were dark, almost black.

"Would you like to come with me Edward?" She asked, her voice had a slight echo and I nodded as she pulled me back in the direction I'd come from. As I went through the fog Rosalie pulled me closer. A bed appeared and on it was Jake's corpse.

From behind me I could feel Rosalie's hands on my neck and her lips at my ears. "I did this to him." And then her teeth pierced the skin at my nape.

The dream replayed over and over and when my phone finally rang at three o'clock, I was sweating buckets.

I answered the call. It was my agent, Richard Deacon, calling with the news that I wanted.

"Eddie, kiddo I've got some news for you." He said trying to pretend like we were friends or something.

"Oh yeah what's that?" I sat up and scratched my balls, rearranging my junk so that it wasn't sticking to my leg any more. I ran my hand through my mess of hair and lit a cigarette, waiting for him to speak.

"Just got off the phone with Reitman's people and they want you Sporto. Guess who's gonna be the next Shia LaBeouf?"

"I am?"

"You are." He was chewing gum or something and it was driving me nuts. He was an insufferable man and I hated that he was my agent, but he was the best there was.

"So what's the next step?" I asked standing up and putting on some jeans. I went to stand in front of my mirror and rippled my fingers up and down my abs. **– **

"There's a 'get to know you' party thing tomorrow at Reitman's apartment. He enjoys getting to know all the actors on a personal level before shooting." He laughed this weird high pitched laugh like it was his idea or something.

"Cool you got an address or something?" I debated putting on a shirt but I really didn't want to cover myself up so I didn't.

"Come by my office at seven and I'll take you out for dinner and give you all the details."

"Wizard, I'll see you then." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else and then fell onto my bed and sat in silence for a little while.

I heard splashing down by the pool in the middle of our complex and decided to go for a swim.

I put on my trunks, got a pair of Wayfarers and headed down.

Three young actresses, who had just moved in, were enjoying the nice day. Their names were Jade, Juno and Mena and I was almost positive those weren't actually their names.

"What do you do?" Juno asked standing in front of me with a black and gold Target bikini on, fingering her golden hair.

"I'm an actor just like you ladies." I said smiling, motioning to her and her friends who swam in the pool.

"That's so awesome." Mena gushed as she came over in her blood red bikini and sat on the deck chair beside mine. "Are you in anything that we might have seen?" She placed her chin in her hands.

I sat up and looked at her. "Well not yet but I just got cast in a James Reitman movie. It's staring Sophie Fox and Peter Downey Jr." I grinned.

"Cool." She said sticking her chest forward as Jade swam towards us. Mena looked over at her. "He's going to be in a movie with Peter Downey Jr. and Sophie Fox."

"Nice." Jade said pulling herself flush with the side of the pool, watching us.

"So you are going to be like super famous?" Juno asked, running one finger over my hairless chest.

They both had this tone to their voice, this ditzy, stupid tone, just like Sophie had. Is this what old women were going to sound like in forty years? Um, like can you totally get me that bed pan over there?

I wondered if I talked like that.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be like fucking crazy famous." I grinned at them.

They both smiled at me and bit their lips. I looked over at Jade who was still watching us from the pool. "Hello Jade. Why don't you come out of the pool? Have a seat." I patted the spot next to me.

"No I'm alright thanks." She said grabbing the bug eyed glasses she had placed on the edge of the pool and put them back on her face. She swam to the other side and pulled herself up and out. The water cascaded down her perfect physic and it hurt me that I wasn't going to get to fuck it.

I had never had a foursome before and I watched my chances of one vanish as she walked her tight little ass up to apartment 4A.

I guess I would have to settle for the standard threesome.

I looked back at Mena and Juno. "Someone's a little moody. She just needs a good fuck that's all." I spoke quickly and smoothly and then laughed like I had just cracked the funniest joke ever been told.

They looked at each other and then started laughing. They heard what I'd said but my casual nature made them question it.

"Speaking of a good fuck what are you two ladies doing today?" I rubbed both of their inner thighs.

They both laughed nervously and looked at each other. "Nothing," Juno laughed, completely unsure if she wanted to do what I had no doubt she _would_ eventually do.

"Well my roommate is asleep. He sleeps like a rock. Do you girls want to come up for a drink?" I stood and held my hands out to the both of them.

They exchanged a quick look before slipping their hands into mine and we headed up stairs.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sit on her fucking face." I yelled at Mena as I pounded into Juno who was lying on my bed that still lacked sheets.

"What?" Mena asked in a whisper as she nervously coiled her hands together.

Juno looked up at me as she hissed through her teeth. "I've never done that before." She lulled her head back. "Oh God!" she ran her hand through her hair and then she looked back up at me.

"Well there's a first time for everything ain't there darlin'?" I cocked my head to the side and pointed at Juno who was looking up at Mena. "Now sit on her mother fucking face!"

Mena looked like she was about to cry but did as I said. A struggling actress would do anything to get famous.

Juno hooked her arms around Mena's thighs and started flicking her clit with her tongue.

"Play with her breasts." I instructed Mena who had in fact started crying. She leaned forward and started palming them as her tears rolled off her chest and onto Juno's stomach.

I watched what they were doing to each other and for some reason the fact that Mena was crying made everything even hotter.

I should have felt bad but I just didn't. This was her choice and if she couldn't handle all the repercussions that came with her choices then that was her fucking problem.

I watched them as I felt my orgasm coming. I flattened my hand flat against Juno's stomach and pushed down, as I raised a foot onto the bed, trying to get deeper into her.

Mena was sobbing now and it had become irritating. I wanted to finish. I was so done with these two and I was horribly disappointed by the both of them.

So I increased the rhythm and looked away from both. I closed my eyes and thought of Rose. Those tits, that ass, her long slender neck with vampire bite marks. My eyes flew open but the damage was already done. The image of Jacob was in my head.

White, cold, naked, dead, Jacob. I felt my heart start to race in the worse way possible and my hands started to tremble. I tried to shake the image out but it wasn't working.

I was starting to go soft but I kept pumping but it was hurting me now so I did what I did best; I acted. "I am gonna cum ladies." I thrust into Juno one last time and made a big production about my orgasm.

I pulled out and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Get dressed." I spat at the both of them as I exited the room in search of a cigarette.

I found them on a table and took one out. I tried to light it but my trembling hands made it difficult.

I eventually managed it and took one long drag. I felt myself calm instantly.

Juno and Mena both came out of my room and looked at me. "So do you want to do something now?" Juno asked. Mena was still sniffling.

"No. I gotta meet my agent." I replied sticking the cigarette in my mouth and leading them to the door. I opened it and nearly shoved them out. They turned with the slightest look of hope in their eyes. "Will you call us?"

I took another long drag and thought about lying but just decided to tell the truth for once. "No probably not." I blew the smoke out into the hall, into their faces.

They said nothing, just stared at me with crushed looks on their faces.

"Bye." I was just about to close the door when I spotted something. "Wait!" I said as they both turned on a dime and stared at me expectantly. "You forgot your towel." I chucked it at them and shut the door.

I turned and took two steps and stopped, stretching my body out. I looked to my right to see James standing there with a blanket wrapped around him shaking his head. "You're disgusting." He muttered.

I lobbed my head from side to side and then nodded. "Yeah," my voice sounded low and husky.

James turned and walked back into Jake's room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. I would need all my strength to deal with Richard "Assbag" Deacon.

**BELLA**

I stayed in bed with Alice and Jasper until the sun went down because I really had nothing better to do that day. I felt no desire to sun bathe and I didn't want to listen to them fuck all day while I sat by and did nothing.

But when the sun started to set I slipped out and got dressed. I put on some black waist high dress pants with multiple buttons and a flared leg by Prada. I slipped on my red heels by Dior and a white dress shirt that I tucked in. I was proud of my shirt for I'd found it at a thrift store.

I grabbed some glasses and a large black hat, and placed it on my head after I had slicked my hair back into a low ponytail.

I went and saw a movie. It had Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio in it, and all I could think about when I watched was how much I hated Titanic.

After the movie was finished, I exited the theatre and walked out onto the street. I was deciding what I wanted to do next when I felt a hand grab my arm.

I didn't expect to be touched but turned with no urgency to see a tall blonde young man smiling at me weakly. He removed his hand from my arm and rubbed his hands together and released a nervous laugh. "You're so cold."

"Poor circulation," I said smiling quickly before the same un-amused look I always had took over my face.

He nodded, looked around and then a huge smile spread across his face. "Cool." And then he looked back at me. "I'm Mike." He went to shake my hand and I just looked at it.

"Hello Mike." I said looking away from him

"Well I saw that you were alone and my friends were wondering if you wanted to come and party with us or whatever?"

I turned back and started at him and breathed in the air as it blew past his friends and in my direction. "I suppose you could give me an address.

He smiled. "Can I have your phone?"

"I don't carry a phone." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay." He turned to his buddies.

I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Mike," he turned back. "Just give me the address, I'll remember it."

"Okay, uh, it's 1158 Camrose Road." He blushed ever so slightly and I knew that I would come to this party if only for him.

"Do you boys like drinking?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah we like to party."

"You're into drugs as well?"

"As much as the next young person,"

I took a step towards him and let my icy breath run over his face. "Don't drink tonight alright. I don't really like boys who drink." I paused. "I don't really want to fuck them either."

His heartbeat changed and he smiled. "Okay we'll try." He laughed nervously again and then his face got hopeful and serious. "But you are going to come right?"

I took off my sunglasses and smiled as sweetly as I could. "I wouldn't miss it."

I watched as his brain tried to comprehend my red eyes until a wave of ease hit him. It was induced by me, the power vampires had over humans, and it had him grinning like an idiot. "Okay… um… what's your name?" he asked pointing at me.

"Helena." I said pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "I really have to go Mike, but I _will _see you later." I smiled again which immediately left my lips once I had turned away.

I walked instead of taking a cab, with intent of going to the Apple Lounge, but stopped when I caught the scent of the blonde, Emmett's blonde, coming from inside the Bardot.

I walked in and saw her immediately without having to scan. The bar was dimly lit neon and had a fog of smoke that hung in the air. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink and lit a cigarette; going through the motions of being a human.

I sat there for about twenty minutes, talking to the bartender and making eyes with Noah Gosling who was DJ'ing that night, when a drink was sent over to me.

"This is from Sophie." He told me, pointing over at the booth housing the actress Sophie Fox as well as the blonde, Rosalie. I rarely truly listened to Emmett when he spoke but I remembered him mentioning her name.

I took the drink and walked over to the booth, skidding into an empty seat. I raised the drink up to my lips and took a sip. "Thank you for the drink." I purred, turning up my appeal as much as I could. "What I did to deserve it, now that's the question." I removed my hat but left the glasses.

Sophie was wearing a silky royal blue tube top with black pants and four inch black pumps, it all looked vintage. Rosalie was wearing a purple Zac Posen dress from last season and black Dolce Vita boots.

"You're so beautiful." Sophie told me in a high pitched, ditzy voice. "No one that beautiful should drink alone." She smiled like she had just preformed an act of charity and held out her hand. "I'm Sophie."

My gaze flickered over to Rosalie who was staring at me and then I averted it back to Ms. Fox. I took her hand in mine. "Vivienne," I said smiling. "I love your work." I lied taking another sip of the drink.

She blushed and laughed. The blood rushing to her cheeks made me lick my lips and I stopped breathing because the famous were off limits. "Well I really am just starting out. I think I have so much left to offer you know." She finished her drink and motioned to the bartender to bring her another.

"I have no doubt. It will only be a matter of time until the Academy starts calling your name." I grinned and smoothed my hair out.

Sophie sighed and her eyes glazed over as she imagined that day would finally come true. She came back to Earth and she looked at me again. "What do you do Vivienne?" She took the drink that had just arrived into her hands.

"I'm a model."

This was not a lie. Jasper, Alice and I did highly exclusive modeling for a magazine in Japan that advertised products to very wealthy business men from all over the world. The products could vary from toothbrushes to semi automatic weapons. The creators of this magazine wanted the most beautiful people in the world to stand next to these products and well, there was no arguing that we were the most beautiful people in the world.

We were paid handsomely for our work. Six to seven figures each for less than a days worth of work. This was just one of our revenue streams.

"I can totally see why you are a model. I am so jealous of you." She took another sip. "Like, you are really, really beautiful,"

She was drunk. The rouge on her cheeks was no longer from embarrassment but from my compliments.

He eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. "OMG! You should totally come to this party tomorrow night." She looked over at Rosalie for approval but Rosalie's gaze never left my form.

"And what party is this Sophie?" I finished the drink she'd bought for me.

"I am starring in this new movie and the director, James Reitman, is having a party at his banging apartment. If you were there it would make it that much better." She squealed a little and bounced around in the booth.

I wasn't going to ask for the address. I was friends with Nicole Richie and she lived in that building. I knew where it was. "Do you mind if I bring my friends?"

"No. Bring anyone you want." She ran her tongue along her teeth and then she sighed out. "I need to pee." And she motioned for Rosalie to move.

Rose got up and let her out and then sat back down.

Sophie got up, shook out her hair, pushed out her chest and headed towards the bathroom knowing that everyone was staring at her and she was right; everyone was staring at her.

Everyone but Rosalie and I

We stared at each other, and once Sophie was in the bathroom I removed my glasses to expose my red eyes, she was already expecting it.

"I knew it." She said smiling, her eyes shifting back and forth franticly.

"You're Rosalie…." I trailed off hoping that she would interject with her last name which she did.

"Hale, my last name is Hale." She brushed her hair away from her neck and I saw all the marks that Emmett had given her.

"You're the fang banger." I said making it sound like a dirty word.

The definition of the term 'fang banger' was something created in modern media, meaning a human that fornicates with vampires. The vampire uses the human for said sexual purposes and also to drink from but never kill, unless the human has served their purpose. The term was made most popular by the HBO television show _True Blood_. Although the vampire community did not create the saying we have embraced it and claimed that we have.

"You're the one that's with Emmett no?" I asked her, lighting a cigarette and inhaling, letting the smoke sit in my lifeless lungs until I pushed it out.

"He's talked about me?" she asked almost excited.

"Briefly," I said bluntly, as I put out the cigarette.

Her face fell and she looked away from me while I started talking again. "Do you know who I am Rosalie?"

"You're Isabella Swan. You control this town."

"In a way that is very true, but more importantly I am the head vampire in this area which means that anyone who wishes to have The Embrace performed on them, must have my approval." She nodded and swallowed hard. I continued. "And see as how you are of some importance to Emmett, you have now become a priority to me."

I moved my glasses out of the way and leaned forward, folding my hands neatly in front of me. "As you must know, once a month I throw soirees at my home that are strictly invitation only. Do you know what I am talking about?"

She nodded but didn't speak. Her heart was beating furiously and it comforted me that I made her nervous.

Rosalie was an insanely beautiful human, which meant that if she was made vampire she would be devastating looking, maybe even more desirable than myself.

And this was threatening for me.

I, by no means, wanted this tart to come and overthrow my throne in this town. This city was mine and always would be. But she had a determination and focus that radiated off of her like an energy force, and I knew that she would be a powerful and useful vampire to have at my disposal, as long as she knew her place.

I continued. "I would like to officially invite you to this party. Do you understand Rosalie?"

She nodded again.

"Good." I put my hat back on. "I'm going to assume that you will make some sort of contact with Emmett before the end of the week." I stared at her as I stood, towering over the table.

She nodded for the third time.

"He will fill you in on all the details, when and how to get there." I put my sunglasses back on and looked towards the bathroom. Sophie was washing her hands. "Please tell Sophie that I am sorry for having to leave so suddenly, but something came up and that I will see her tomorrow." I walked away.

"Bella," she called out to me in soft whisper.

I turned so that the top part of my body was angled towards her.

"Thank you." She really did look thankful and the desperation and gratitude that came off her made me feel sick. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the exit but not before I looked over at Noah one last time, and winked as he started to spin _Plainsong_ by _The Cure_.

I took two steps outside and inhaled the night air. It reeked of alcohol, sweat and sex. I walked to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a cab.

I got in and told the driver to take me to the address that Mike had given me. I took off my hat and removed the elastic from my hair and shook it out.

I knew what type of party this was going to be and I was not dressed for it. I would stick out like a sore thumb, and although I liked attention, I just wanted to blend in for the most part.

I handed the cabby a hundred and stepped out onto the street, looking at the house where the party was taking place. It was filled with a bunch of high school kids. These were children. Half of them were littering the yard and couldn't have been more that fourteen.

Mike and his friends must have been those sad humans that peaked in high school and refused to grow past it.

Maybe this would be worth the trip. I felt like I had reason to kill Mike now. He was a waste of a human and the taking of his life would be a good thing.

I walked towards the front door and stepped inside, knowing that every set of eyes were on me. I looked around for Mike and found him leaning up against a counter with a beer in his hand. His eye lids were drooping and I could tell he hadn't listened to me when I'd asked him to not drink. He was talking to a girl who was way too young for him.

"Mike." I sang out. There was a melodic tone to my voice and everyone turned to look at me; the tall, statuesque figure standing amongst them calling out to the loser that dwelled in the past.

He grinned. "Helena." He was slurring his words.

"Tisk, tisk." I said brushing my index finger with my other index finger. "What did I say about drinking?" I grinned and removed my glasses and hung them off my shirt.

"It's fun to drink." He was not put off by my eyes, but his lady friend was and she moved closer to him.

"I agree." But not in the sense that you mean, I thought. "But remember I don't like boys that drink and now-"

"Your eyes are red." The girl said abruptly.

"Sharp as a tack," I winked at her. "I'm one of those Goth girls, you know, into vampires and such. They're contacts."

She nodded.

I looked back Mike. "And now I can't fuck you, Mike but this girl will." I pointed at her, looking down. "You want to fuck him don't you?" I asked her, working my magic.

We called this 'Becoming someone', using our vampiric power to influence any human into saying, doing, forgetting or remembering anything we wanted them to.

She looked at me and nodded.

I looked at Mike and smiled. "Take her out into the woods. Show her a good time." He might as well enjoy the last moments he had in his life. Regardless if he was drunk, I was still going to feed from him.

I was a lush to my core.

He took her hand and led her out the back door.

I looked around and weighed my options. I wasn't really that thirsty but young blood was fantastic blood. These children would have next to no alcohol in their systems and their blood would be clean.

Really clean.

But I couldn't be bothered. I gave Mike ten minutes to fuck and in those ten minutes I played beer pong. I never had to drink because I had the best aim and all of the children ended up even drunker, and I was now a legend to all of the students at Immaculate Heart High.

I said goodbye, much to the disappointment of all the students, and headed out back. I took off my shirt and headed into the woods to collect what was mine.

Mike was quick, just like I thought he would be and they were finished by the time I got to them. The girl was putting her clothes back on. She looked frightened again when she saw me.

"Go inside sweetheart." I said brushing the hair from her eyes as I passed her. She immediately started crying and ran from me towards the light of the house.

"Hello Mike. Did you enjoy yourself?" I draped my shirt over a branch.

He nodded, barely able to lift his head up.

"Good." I moved towards him and was at his side in an instant. I pushed his head back and watched his blood pump. I freed my fangs and moved closer to him. "I want to hear you scream." I said, like it was a request.

"What?" he barely managed to ask as I dug my fangs into his neck.

He screamed as I dragged my fangs up and down his skin, ripping it open, ripping it to shreds. He called out for his mother until everything came out as just a gurgle his throat and his lungs began to fill with his own blood.

I drained him till there was almost nothing left and released him, leaving him to die on the forest floor.

I put my shirt back on and retracted my fangs. I headed back towards the house and washed my face off with a hose.

"Helena." Yelled one of the inebriated students who was completely inebriated thanks to my beer pong skills.

"Yes." I answered, stepping onto the back deck.

"You want to play again?" he asked, holding out a paddle.

I grinned. "Why not," I took the paddle and headed back inside to enjoy the first leisurely night I would have in a long time.

**EDWARD**

Richard Deacon was a fucking douchebag!

He had taken me to _Bar-O_ because it was expensive and he figured that if he spent money on me it would show how valuable a client I was.

He'd been running his mouth off ever since we got here, about an hour ago and he had yet to mention _Oscar Win_. He was talking about his job, country club, kids and wife. I had seven glasses of expensive single, malt scotch and was kind of drunk. This made everything easier.

"But the wife is a fucking minx after all these years of marriage, still rides my Johnson like a pogo stick." Richard bragged, taking a bunch of salad in his hand and shoving it into his mouth.

I grimaced and looked at the waiter, pointing at my glass that was once home to very expensive scotch, and indicated that I would like some more.

The problem with Richard was that he was a good looking guy. Rigged bone structure, a thin manly mouth, narrow nose, almond shaped, hazel eyes. His hair was thick and full and slightly grey but it made him look like George Clooney. I hated him so much but found it difficult to express it when he was in front of me. All my life I was told to trust the good looking.

"But enough about me," he said, spitting food all over the table and onto my plate. It was also filled with food I would now not touch. "How is Eddy?"

He took out two cigarettes and handed one to me, lit his and then mine. I shrugged. "My roommate was murdered the other day."

He jolted and actual concern swept his face. "Seriously? Are you okay Eddie?"

I breathed in deeply and felt like screaming at him_, 'You are not Ari fucking Gold so stop acting like him you fuck. My fucking name was Edward you asshole._' But I put on a sad face and lulled my head from side to side. "Well you know I'm just taking it one day at a time. I know the pain will ease." I couldn't say what I actually felt, that would have made me a monster and in L.A. you are only as good as your appearance.

"Well keep your head up because we need you alert and feisty for this new Reitman flick." He took a long drag on the cigarette.

I crossed my legs and leant back into a plush chair with high back and inhaled the smoke from the cigarette greedily. I blew it out into the restaurant which I was pretty sure I wasn't allowed to smoke in. "Well I would like the script first. I don't want to be feisty if the role doesn't call for it.

"Well we don't want you to be unpopular on set. Feisty is a good thing, people like feisty." He nodded and sucked the dressing or whatever was on his fingers, off.

I just stared at him knowing that it was completely pointless to argue with him. Instead I just smiled and nodded and took a sip of my drink which had finally arrived. He reached into his bag and handed me the script.

"This movie is going to make you famous Sporto," he grabbed my hand that was on the table.

I yanked it away from him. "Fingers crossed." I said picking up my drink, finishing it and hailed for another.

"You _are_ going to be famous Edward." He was telling me. All of his words were thought out and pronounced. This was a fact. "It's written all over you."

We sat for a second in a strange silence, staring at one another, until Richard leaned back and laughed. "I started representing this perky little blonde the other day. I really should hook you two up. Looks like she could fuck for hours!"

And this started Richard off rambling again as I thumbed through the script, not really looking at it. My gaze was pulled towards the bar where a large man was staring at me.

He was massive. His chest was immense and his arms were like the trunks of trees. Even though he was sitting I could tell that he was easily about 6'6 or 6'7.

I stared back at him and he didn't look away. I felt entranced. I couldn't break eye contact. All sound had cut out, all the people in the restaurant had faded away and it was just me and this man. Even though he terrified me, he was beautiful. Chiselled jaw, broad strong nose and full thick lips, he was even more beautiful than me. There was a part of me that was screaming he was dangerous but this part of me was ignored and everything else was telling me to walk to him, to talk to him and to let what would happen between us happen.

He was wearing Wayfarers and he lowered them, exposing blood red eyes. He winked and grinned at me which finally forced me to turn away. The fear became too much and when I looked back a moment later, he was gone.

I looked up at Richard. The sights and sounds of the restaurant returned, flooding my senses. "Richard!" I yelled to get him to stop talking, interrupting him.

"What?" he asked, trying to cover up the fact he was angry I had cut him off.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" Why I was asking him, I had no idea, I just figured all his years in the business he must have heard something at least once.

"Why? You want to do a vampire flick?" he asked lighting another cigarette.

"No." I said shaking my head and leaning towards him. "I mean like actual vampires here in L.A." I pointed at the table, moving my hand up and down so that my finger made all the glasses rattle slightly.

"Actual vampires?" he questioned me.

"Yes. I want to suck your blood vampires." I put on my best Romanian accent.

He leaned into me. "Here in L.A.?"

"You're a bit thick, huh?" I said leaning away from him. He was getting on my last nerve.

"I've heard something like that, yeah." He said taking a sip of his Stella Artois and shrugging like it was no big deal.

I leant back into him. "Really? What have you heard?"

"They walk among us. They look just like us except they are really beautiful, good looking you know, and they have these red eyes." He said pointing to his own.

I nodded.

"They stalk from party to party. Urban centre to urban centre, looking for pretty young things-" he pointed at me, "to drain dry. They party with the elite and they are ruthless, frightening if you will, even with all their beauty" He ran his tongue over his teeth smoothing his hair.

"And you've heard this?" I asked, my heart racing, blood flushing my cheeks, my breaths quick and erratic.

"Yeah, I think Diablo Cody is writing something like that. After you finish _Oscar Win_ we might be able to get McG to direct." He smiled at me and started nodding his head like this was the greatest idea ever.

I shook my head and stood putting my cigarette out in my untouched food.

A lounge version of _Plainsong_ started to play and I grabbed my coat, put it on and rolled up the script in my hand. "You're fucking useless, you know that?" I tossed the script at him. "Write down Reitman's address on this."

Richard took out his phone and then a pen and scribbled the address down.

I snatched it from him. "Please don't phone me. I'll call you the day after tomorrow." I said. "Thanks for dinner."

I walked through the restaurant and out onto the street, wishing it was a little cooler.

I hailed a cab and looked up across the street and saw the large man staring at me, with his red eyes and a grin on his face. He gave me 'the nod'.

I returned it and got into the cab. "Drive fast." I said handing him a fifty.

I got home quickly and walked into the apartment to find James sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was watching an Ashley Judd movie on T.V.

I sat down. "Are you going back to work?" I asked him.

He just looked over at me and then back at the T.V.

"You should at least shower. You smell like a dead guy." I told him removing my coat.

He looked over at me and tears welled in his eyes and he got up and left the room.

I located the remote and started channel surfing. I looked at the coffee table and saw a joint in the ashtray. I grabbed it, lit it and started smoking.

I finally settled on this British children's clay-mation about the end of the world.

I sat there watching it, feeling my gaze ever so often drifting to the window. I felt the hairs on my neck and knew, not thought, I was being watched.

* * *

**The creepy Claymation cartoon is on my profile. It's totally fucked go watch it. **

**Plainsong is also on there, this to the song that keeps following them. **

_**The Embrace **_**is a vampire term for the changing of a human into a vampire. **

_**A Lush **_**is ****a vampire who feeds from drugged or inebriated mortals in order to become so him/herself.**

**So what do you guys think so far? If you like it tell all your friends. I like readers. It helps me write faster. **

**I want to rec two stories. Teacher's Pet by Dizzygirl 28. It's a Carlisle/Bella fan fic and its white hot. I love it go check it out. **

**And I started betaing this story called Vacation to Italy. It mainly focuses on Jasper and Alice. The author is young and this is her first time trying to write a story. I think with some time and more practice the story will be awesome. Go check it out. It always feels good to know someone is reading your work. **

**Both of them are on my favourites list.**

**Like always please review. Let me know how I am doing. **

**Thanks y'all. **


	5. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**A/N: Hey! **

**Watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince cause Harry Potter is the shit and so is Dumbledore. I want to marry Rupert Grint. **

**I am hoping to get a few chapters done during the school break and all of you NDY a new chapter is coming I promise. **

**TRDancer, ARenee363, Lottie2303, Tuesday Jane, Charley Cullen, coldplaywhore, inside-the-disarray and gcgonc thanks for reading darlings.**

**Jen and Ashley I come home in like 10 days. I miss you both so much. **

**Drkvctry I envy you in your warm California. It's fucking freezing here and I wish that I lived there. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Thanks Claire for getting this back to me like instantly. You really are the best. I love you. **

**

* * *

  
**

**BELLA**

It was a few hours before dawn when I decided that I'd had enough of the high school children. I walked home jumping over fences and examining people's backyards and the things they placed in their lives which made them feel like they had purpose.

Once I was back in Beverly Hills I did something that I had grown quite fond of over the past couple of decades; I selected a house and broke in. Not that it was difficult but what I was doing was technically breaking and entering.

I picked one of the larger house's which was finely furnished, similar to the way my house was, but I noticed the difference like all the other houses I had visited.

This house was a home.

People lived here, they had life. Everywhere there were mementos of that life. The life I was sure they took for granted but I knew deep down they loved intensely. How could they not? It would be the greatest thing they would ever do.

There were pictures everywhere; professional ones, candid one, pictures from vacations, graduations and holidays. I took my time and looked at a few. There were five people in this family but only four heartbeats in the house.

The oldest son must have been away at college. UCLA I thought. I wondered if our paths had ever crossed at one of the endless UCLA parties that I'd attended and if I had killed him. His face was unfamiliar but everyone looked the same to me. So probably not though.

There was a tattered copy of Hamlet on the couch. It belonged to Beverly Hills High School and realized that it was tattered from years and years of children being forced to read it. I dropped it back on the sofa and headed into the kitchen.

There was nothing of importance here, it was clean and lacked any personality. I opened the fridge and saw a cupcake. I dipped my finger into the frosting and wiped it over my tongue. It tasted like nothing but I hoped, for just a second, that I would be able to taste it.

But it was void of the sweet, sugary taste I was told to expect. It was just a bland substance that sat in my mouth. I sighed, closed the fridge and swallowed it.

I left the kitchen and stalked gracefully in the darkness towards the stairs. I was up them in an instant and skipped the parents, the second son and made my way over to where their only daughter slept.

Her name was Lily, it told me so, on her door, which I opened and stepped inside. I looked around the room.

It was a basic teenage girl's room. The walls were a soothing lilac color and were covered in posters for bands that I didn't care for. A four post bed took up most of the space, alongside a dresser, desk and vanity lining the room. It was simple and basic and pretty boring for the most part, but it was hers.

It was a room filled with her things and her memories. I walked towards her vanity and lighted brushed my fingers over her hairbrush. I marvelled at the blonde strands of her hair that refused to stay in her head, intertwined with the bristles.

I picked up her perfume and smelled it, squirting some onto myself.

I walked over to her dresser and picked up what looked like a diary. I opened it and read a little, "John says that if I really love him then I should give myself to him. He's right, I do love him but it just feels wrong and I don't know why." I closed the book and sighed looking over at Lily.

This average, nothing girl with her mundane problems and a whole life ahead of her and I envied her. She would be a wife, a mother, a grandmother. She would lead a normal life and this is why I came into these houses; to witness this and grasp at the life that was taken away from me.

I rarely visited these feelings, only when I was alone and it was the only human part of my-self which I possessed, the only human part I had left. It was a small part, barely a fraction and sometimes, I wished that I had been left to die in the ditch that Carlisle had found me in.

Lily smiled in her sleep and I ached to have one more dream.

Nevertheless this was my life now and I could do nothing to change it. I sighed as the feelings passed and the hard emotionless shell that I had built, washed over me.

I saw a jewellery box that was open and had necklaces and earrings spilling out. There was a small ballerina on top that stood motionless in the position she was forced to take forever; similar to me.

I touched the box lightly, letting my fingers feel the smooth wood and my slight touch was enough to force a few notes to come for the music box inside.

I heard her heart speed up and she sat up quickly, placing her hands flat on the bed beside her. She was breathing furiously but didn't scream. She was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of her family on it. She stared at me as I stared back. I made my way across the room placing my hand on the door knob.

The sun has just started to rise, filling the room with its light.

Lily's reaction remained the same as I started to sparkle.

"You don't see me." I said shaking my head. "Now go back to sleep."

She nodded and lowered herself back down onto her bed. I exited the room and then the house and leisurely made my way home.

I walked in the door to the deafening roar of _Led Zeppelin_. I placed my hat on an old antique table that I'd picked up in Brussels in 1899, back when I was showing Jasper the old world. It was made from oak and had a marble surface. I loved that table. It reminded me of my independence.

My separation from Carlisle.

I walked through the foyer and down the three steps into our open concept living room/ kitchen. Jasper was sitting on the couch in boxer briefs and a Yanni t-shirt playing _Heavenly Sword_. I walked towards the stereo and turned it down.

He looked up at me as his fingers expertly pushed the buttons for the corresponding action that was required on the screen. "Sometimes I wish I could get high." He mused.

"Must it be so loud?" I asked as I swung my legs over the adjacent couch and positioned myself comfortably upon its cushions.

"It just seems like something that would suit these types of activities." On the screen something had just been killed and blood was everywhere.

"I can find you a crack whore." I said looking at him and cocking an eyebrow.

He looked back at me and threw the controller onto the coffee table, and smiled his perfect Southern gentlemen smile. "I'm not like you Bella, I ain't no lush." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm just saying, it's something I miss." A look of loss flickered over his face and then he composed himself, it was so quick that if my senses were any duller I would have missed it.

"There is nothing wrong with being a lush." I said picking up a copy of Vogue that Alice had left lying around.

"It's pathetic." He replied standing and making his way over to my couch.

"Hypocrite," I said knowing that he'd had his fair share of drugged up college students and at the time he didn't complain.

"Let's not fight Bella." He whispered, lowering himself on top of me and lightly running his lips over the spot on my neck where my jugular vein used to be.

"Is this a fight?" I asked genuinely confused as he kissed up and down my collarbone whilst I continued to read Vogue. I sighed and pushed him off of me. "Please Jasper go back to your video games." I looked at the magazine again.

"You're such a prude." He mocked, walking back to the other couch and flipping through the channels as opposed to playing his game. Jasper was a lover of modern technology while I couldn't be bothered. Humans and vampires alike had lived thousands of years without it, and I was convinced that I could continue to do so. Cars were convenient and TV's helped pass time, but those were my only vices.

"Do you think about anything other than sex? Aren't you just content with sitting in the company of another person and doing nothing?" I inquired throwing the magazine back onto the coffee table.

He thought about it as the sun moved and flooded into the living room, making him look like a living disco ball. He shook his head. "No I don't think so. Life is much more fun with no clothes on."

I grinned at him. "Where's Alice?"

He shrugged. "What are you doing today?"

"Angela is coming over." I replied undoing the buttons on the cuffs of my shirt.

"Really?" he asked in a mischievous tone. Jasper had always had a thing for our dealer.

"Jasper, I don't want you around when she's here. You make her uncomfortable and she is the only Lillium I trust to sell our shit." I pointed at him. "You like this life right?" I asked holding my hands out.

He nodded.

"Then you'll fuck off when she comes round. Do you understand?" I told him with authority in my voice.

He put his hands up like I was trying to rob him. "Fine, I'll go find Alice." He stood and headed towards his bedroom. Just before he rounded the corner he shook his ass a little.

I rolled my eyes.

"You loved it!" He laughed just before his door closed.

I looked around the living room and realized I had no purpose left there, so I stood and headed towards my bedroom to draw a bath.

If I was human, my skin would have peeled off the water was so hot. I lay in the water, trying to absorb some of the heat until all the bubbles were gone and it was almost ten-thirty.

I expected Angela at eleven.

I got out of the tub and dried myself off. I smoothed my hair out into a high ponytail and slipped into some dark skinny blue jeans, biker boots and a _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt from their 1969 _Let it Bleed_ tour.

I walked into the kitchen relieved to find no sign of Jasper and at exactly eleven o'clock Angela arrived.

I answered the door and smiled at her 5'6 frame standing on my front porch. She had two brief cases in her hands and stepped inside. "Hello Bella."

"Hello Angela." I smiled, pulling her in for a hug. She dropped the suitcases and returned the sentimental gesture.

The reason Angela was the only human I liked was a very egotistical one. She reminded me of me before I was turned. She had long dark hair with a slight wave, large chocolate brown eyes, an almost heart-shaped face, crooked lips and a small nose. It was why I kept Angela around.

Today she had large, thick rimmed glasses on, studded with crystals. She was wearing a thrift store _Thompson Twins_ t-shirt that had multiple holes in it, and she wore a white thank top underneath. She had a knitted hat on her head and skinny jeans from Guess on her legs, while four inch stiletto leather boots engulfed her calves.

"How are you beautiful?" I asked as we moved into the kitchen.

That glorious rush of blood flooded her cheeks and she laughed. "Please don't poke fun Bella."

"I do no such thing. I think you are the most beautiful Lillium I have ever seen, and I have seen a fair few in my day." I smiled at her.

"Well thank you, and I'm fine by the way." She placed the suitcases on the island in the kitchen and began opening them.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked as I opened the fridge.

"A Corona would be fantastic." She said and I took one out, popped off the lid and slid it across the counter.

"We don't have limes." I apologised.

"That's fine." She told me, taking off the hat and ruffling her hair. Her scent invaded the entire space.

My eyes wandered to the millions of dollars that was sitting in the briefcases. "So business is booming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a stack of money out. I counted the hundred dollar bills. "How much is here?" I asked feeling far too lazy to count it all.

"Ten million," She replied taking another sip. "I kept five." She eyeballed me. "I hope that's alright?"

"More than alright," I said.

"Ben and I are going to buy a house up here."

"Nice." I paused. "Do you think that's wise? The drug game isn't always the most secure." I sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Business is not going to die out Bella. In fact I need to up the order. The normal amount is not going to last the next two weeks." She sighed. "The upper class L.A. Barbie's and their surfer Ken boyfriends, are finding their way to me. Soon 'Euphoria' is going to make all other drugs obsolete." She smiled and then took another sip.

"Euphoria?" I asked.

"That's what they've named it. Your venom, when it's taken correctly, makes you feel nothing but complete euphoria. This drug doesn't even have a negative side effect unless you take too much." Angela looked excited. "Every person has the perfect high for them, it's amazing."

"Are you telling them what will happen if they take more than they should?" I crossed my arms.

"I tell them if they take more that 8 drops in a sixteen hour period its toe tag time in teeny-ville tonight." She smiled. "It's so popular. Soon you will go to parties and the smell of yourself will be all over these people."

I looked away from her. If everyone stopped doing the more common drugs then I would stop being able to get my high. But I did like money.

"Are there any other vampires selling in this area?" She asked through her lashes.

"No. I outlawed it in the South. We're the only suppliers for miles."

"Smart and sneaky," she laughed.

"Well that's just good business my dear." She finished her beer and I rose to get her another. "And the cops are staying out of your shit?"

"Some of them are my best customers." She smirked as I handed her the beer.

"Good. I don't pay them for nothing." I paused and looked at her. "I have 150 vials ready to go, how much more do you need?"

She shrugged lulling her head from side to side. "Fifty more maybe,"

I nodded my head slowly. "Can I give them to you on Saturday? I need Jasper and Alice's help for all of that."

"That's fine." She smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"It's mine and Ben's ten year anniversary. He's gonna take me out dinner and then dancing. We've got anal beads." She was about to take another sip but then stopped. "For him, not me!"

"Naturally," I ran a finger along my bottom lip. "I met Sophie Fox last night and she invited me to a party. I was going to extend the invitation to you but you've got the anal beads and all -," I pulled out my hair and let it fall like a curtain around my face.

"Did you say Sophie Fox?" Jasper asked, strolling in casually. He was wearing plaid board shorts and a white dress shirt; his casual nature written all over him. "Am I invited?"

I watched as Angela visibly shifted in her seat and angled herself away from Jasper.

I let my gaze drift back up to Jasper and nodded. "Yes. I told her I was bringing friends and that includes you." I closed the briefcases and pulled them off the counter.

"How are you Angela?" Jasper asked, leaning closer to her.

"Hello Jasper." She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Shall we finish this then?" I inquired and nodded towards my room.

"You are never going to give in to me are you?" Jasper asked, running his finger along her arm as she passed by him.

"I will when hell freezes over." She walked quickly into my bedroom.

"I think I can arrange that." He smirked looking past me and then letting his eyes drift up to meet mine.

"You're an embarrassment." I shook my head and turned towards my room. I heard him laugh and then walk into the living room and start playing video games, again.

I followed Angela into my room. She was lying on my bed. "I want to fuck your bed, my God." She started rolling around in the bed pulling my blankets around her. "How do you have such a nice bed that you don't even sleep in?"

I laughed and walked into my closet and re-opened the briefcases. I took the bundles of money and put them onto my safe. I walked out of the closet and into the bathroom, placing the 150 vials of venom or 'Euphoria' into Angela's suitcases.

"This is it." I handed it back to her.

"Wonderful." She took it from me, opened it and looked inside.

"And this one is yours." I said handing her an extra vial that I always kept aside just for her.

"Thanks." She smiled and slipped it into her jean pocket.

I heard Alice pass the door and walk into the living room. There was a brief passionate embrace and then he started with the video games again and she picked up a magazine.

I opened my bedroom door and she got off the bed. "Hey Angela," Alice called, looking over her shoulder and smiling before going back to her magazine.

"Hey Alice," she replied quietly and walked towards the door.

She turned to me and half smiled. "Bella, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" She looked down and her heart sped up. She was nervous.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Sure." We walked outside and I closed the door behind me. "What's up Angela?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked up at me as she put the briefcases down and fingered the ends of her hair. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight that honestly didn't need to be shifted.

"Um," she sighed and shook her head. "Bella I'm gonna be twenty-six next month."

"Happy Birthday," I said not amused. I knew what she was about to ask and I was absolutely not going to give it to her.

"And I'm not getting any younger so maybe in a couple months-," my jaw visibly flexed and she noticed it. "Or years, maybe you could turn me and Ben?"

I stared at her and I should have said yes but I wanted to see her grow old. I wanted to see myself grow old. "No." I turned away. "I'll see you on Saturday. Happy Anniversary," I slammed the door behind me and walked past the living room towards my bedroom.

As I passed Jasper I raised my hand. "Not a word." I knew he was going to have an opinion on me turning down Angela, he always had an opinion and I didn't want to hear it right now.

The time I spent interacting with that girl had made me soft and I needed to harden up. I sat on my bed and watched some TV until I was so bored I couldn't watch anymore.

I walked into my closet and took off all my clothes then slipped into a crème silk robe. I exited the closet and then turned and looked at my bedroom door.

"Jasper," I called softly and in instant he was opening my door and poking his head inside.

"Yes." He smirked, looking at me in my robe.

"I need your help with something." I dropped the robe.

He had me wrapped around his waist before I had finished saying 'something'.

He pushed me up against the wall and removed my legs from around his waist, quickly removing his clothes.

"Give me your leg." He instructed, holding out his hand.

I raised my left leg and placed my calf in his palm. In one swift motion he pushed my leg up so that it was parallel with my body and the wall, and glided himself inside of me.

I gasped as he forced his body up against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his sandy blonde hair in my hand as he slowly moved out of me, and then slammed back into me violently.

We were denting the drywall behind us and I could hear the wood moulding around the bathroom door start to snap under Jasper's furious hold.

I felt the venom flow in my mouth, as freely as it was flowing between my legs.

I pulled his hair so his head dropped back and exposed his neck to me.

He didn't slow in his rhythm. His grip on my ankle tightened and pushed us further into the wall. It wasn't going to hold much longer and he was very aware that if he applied any more pressure we would fall through it.

I extended my fangs and dug them deep into Jasper's neck. Drinking from a vampire was nothing like drinking from a human. It was not like biting through butter, it felt like biting through raw steak. It was more work to get to the venom which ran through his veins.

Venom to anyone that wasn't vampire tasted bitter and had a drug like effect, but to us, the venom was sweet. Everyone's tasted different but it was always a sweet taste and Jasper's was a tangy kind of sweet.

I kept the wound open and ran my tongue along it, sucking the life that flowed within him and I heard him groan, causing all the muscles in his neck to contract until they were cut against my teeth.

Jasper snapped the door frame completely off the wall and quickened his pace, turning us towards the bed and placing us on top of it, in the same position.

He tore my head away from his neck and looked at me. "Enough." He growled and stared at me as he moved in and out, so slowly it was painful. "My turn," he whispered and turned his head towards my ankle, it was still raised up and beside my ear. He extended his fangs and slowly sunk his teeth into my skin.

I groaned as he increased his rhythm, regaining the speed he'd had before and I wrapped my free leg around his waist. I reached down in between us and pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves that pushed me closer to my orgasm.

He continued to thrust as I felt the pleasure grip my whole body, as I shook violently underneath him. "Enough." I sighed out as his teeth left my leg.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the scent of our venom and love making assault me and my reality set in.

364 days of the year I loved being me. I loved taking lives and living life with no responsibility, being beautiful and having everyone love me and trip over themselves to fulfill my every request.

But for one day of the year I hated everything about myself. This was my one day. They had been occurring more frequently as of late, turning into days rather than just a day.

I hated Jasper. I hated Alice. I hated that Angela wanted to be turned and knew that if she had asked any other day my answer would have been yes. I hated Carlisle. I hated him for changing me just before the sweet release of death came to claim me. He had ended my life and then granted me a new one. I hated everything about myself and all I wanted was the life I'd once had.

I hated Lily. That fucking cunt with her long, blonde hair and boyfriend that wanted to fuck her; no one else had seen me as I went through her things in their house. It was because her eyes had fallen upon me that all the sentimental bullshit I was feeling while I was looking, stuck with me.

I needed this.

This meaningless, nothing sex with Jasper; to remind me that I didn't need to feel. To disconnect myself from anything that reminded me of my old life or any kind of life I wished I had.

I think I was going through some sort of life crisis. I hated it. I didn't want to doubt myself anymore. From this moment on I wouldn't think about Carlisle, no more late night house searching, no more mercy.

I was the vampire Queen of the Southern states.

I was royalty.

I was a mother fucking God and I would never, not ever, allow myself to forget it after this moment.

I opened my eyes and smiled the smile that prompted Jasper to say, "You are going to wreak some havoc on this town tonight aren't you?"

I think he'd cum at some point during my mental epiphany.

I nodded and sat up, smoothing out my hair. "I think I just might." The same grin on my face.

"I need to go find Alice." He sounded rather unsure of himself which was weird for Jasper.

I nodded. "Be ready for nine."

He left the room quickly and located her within seconds. They made love for the rest of the day. There was nothing animalistic about it, just two people that truly loved each other and I tried my best to block it out. It was sickening.

I picked out an outfit I felt was appropriate for the evening. I settled on a black strapless dress that was covered in a sheer fabric and beaded embellishments. The dress stopped mid thigh but the sheer fabric cascaded down to the floor. I paired it with some five inch, black satin, open toed pumps and the biggest black sunglasses I could find. I set my hair in loose curls and let them fall down my back.

I was ready for this night. There would be pretty young things at this party and I was going to have my fill of them.

I was thirsty even though I shouldn't have been, and I was going to set the town on fire.

I called our driver and told him to be here by nine and then started watching _Three's Company _on TV.

At 8:45 Jasper and Alice emerged. Jasper was dressed in his typical basics. Black dress pants, black suit jacket with white dress shirt and no tie. The first three buttons, unbuttoned and large gold aviators.

Alice had this black/skin colored dress on that stopped just under her ass and criss-crossed over her abdomen and covered her breasts. She had the least amount of material on her. Her hair was long and straight and she had black leather boots on that came up to her knee.

"What are you wearing Alice?" I asked as folded my arms in front of me.

"Clothes," she said shrugging and looking down at herself.

"Are you afraid that people won't be looking at you?" I asked as I turned away from them and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to dress like its 1932 all the time. I happen to like the way I look," she was following closely behind me.

"I think you look great," Jasper told her.

I turned back to face them and they both stopped suddenly. I just looked her up and down one more time and cocked an eye brow and then exited the house.

I heard Alice sigh as we made our way to the car and nothing was said as we drove downtown.

When we got to Reitman's place, we walked into the beautiful foyer with marble floors, fine leather furniture and scattered arrangements of live flowers. We made our way to the elevators and waited patiently for it to get to the 42nd floor.

The doors opened up to a massive apartment. It had high ceilings and floor to ceiling windows. The floors were cherry wood and were covered in expensive crème rugs. Everything was tiered. Walk up five steps to get too the kitchen, three, four, two and seven steps to get to various sitting spaces and living rooms. Walk up one step to get to the bedrooms. All the furniture was imported and covered in Italian silks. James Reitman knew how to live.

There were exactly 97 people there. 42 were male, 54 were female and one was vampire.

I took a deep breath and the air smelled strange. There was something in the air that was making my mouth water but I couldn't quite separate it yet.

_Gimmie Shelter_ by The Stones started to play and I smiled. I loved this song it made me feel dangerous.

"Catherine." I turned and saw Reitman coming towards me.

"Hello James, how are you?" James and I had met when he was promoting Juno two years ago, I was Catherine back then.

"Wonderful." He smiled and took my hands, kissing both of my cheeks.

"How are the wife and kid?"

"Not happy that I am having this party, I'll tell you that much." He laughed and then looked around.

I laughed too and took in more of the air.

It was blood. That's what was making the air smell strange. Someone in this room had the most amazing blood I had ever smelt, and it was making my knees weak.

"Help yourself to anything Catherine. Thanks for coming." James planted one more kiss on my cheek and went to talk to other people.

I looked around the room and saw Emmett sitting with the fang banger, as well as Sophie and a blonde man I had never seen before. They were all staring at me. I winked at Emmett and he winked back.

I walked over to the window where Jasper was standing looking out over the city. I grabbed his hand.

"Do you smell that?" I asked him. I had never smelt anything like it. It was all over the apartment as if this person had been travelling to every corner of it all night.

He looked over at me with a furrowed brow. "What do you smell? Lycan? Two-Natured?"

I stared at him. "Do you smell a Lycan or a two-natured?" I shook my head. "No, this is a human. His blood is unbelievable." I leaned in closer to him. "You can't smell that?"

"Smell what?" Alice asked taking Jasper's other hand.

"You can't smell that blood Alice?" I asked her, craning my neck slightly to look at her.

The scent was getting stronger and the venom in my mouth was flowing like it never had before.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked with true concern.

I was nearly hyperventilating as I breathed in the air and my lips parted slightly.

"Bella, there is venom coming out of the side of your mouth." Jasper looked disgusted as he stared at my mouth. He ran is finger along my skin, collecting the venom. He placed his finger in Alice's mouth and she sucked it clean.

Sophie was behind us with someone else. "Vivienne!" she exclaimed.

I turned; actually we all turned, in perfect unison just as the music in _Plainsong_ started to pick up.

And there he was. The blonde haired man that was sitting beside Sophie when I'd arrived. His hair was more of a bronze color I realised, but he for sure was the one that was housing the blood which was making me drool.

He looked normal; better looking than most men but plain none the less. He was wearing black jeans, a blue dress shirt and some converse. There was nothing special about him other than his blood. It was singing and I could barely hear Sophie over its sound.

"Vivienne, who are your friends?" she asked as she parted from our hug I didn't even notice I was in. She didn't seem to be put off by my temperature.

I shook my head, never taking my eyes of the young man Sophie had brought forth and I pointed at Jasper and Alice. "Sophie, this is Oliver and Evangeline, guys this is Sophie."

"It's nice to meet you." Alice shook Sophie's hand.

"I love your movies." Jasper told her, taking her hand and kissing it.

Sophie blushed and pointed to the boy. "This Edward, he's going to star in the movie with me."

"Hey." Jasper belted out and took his hand. "You're kinda hot huh?" He looked over at me.

Sophie laughed and Edward choked on his own spit.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged and Alice stepped forward and shook his hand.

I watched him move. He was clumsy and not remotely graceful in anyway. He was sweating slightly and it was beading at his hairline. It took me a moment to realize that his clumsy movements were now directed at me.

"Viv?" Jasper was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I whispered.

He nodded his head towards Edward, who was holding his hand out for mine. I stared at his hand knowing what I should do, but not knowing how to do it. I knew if I touched him I would kill him.

And then Noah Gosling called for me. "Gloria!" He shouted.

Sophie got a confused look on her face. "Gloria?"

"Noah." I said batting at his chest as he pulled me in for a hug. "My name's Vivienne. It hurts me that you forgot."

He parted and eyed me. "Right Vivienne, I've been drinking." He pulled at my hand. "Tom's here. He wants to ask you about the new Mendes film."

I turned to everyone's relief as well as my own, now that I could put some distance between me and the boy with the singing blood. "I'm sorry everyone, but duty calls. It was nice to meet you Edward." I said looking at him before I took off with Noah.

I followed Noah, looking back over my shoulder at Jasper and Alice who were looking at me like I was crazy. I had never seen their face's so contorted in confusion. I was confused too.

The air was clearer now that I was with Noah and Tom, and it gave me time to think.

I wanted Edward's blood more than I had wanted anything, I knew that for sure. And I also knew that by the end of the night, I would have my fill.

* * *

**So they met. Epic? Not Epic? It made me feel sick.**

**Lillium is a vampire term for human and two-natured is a term for a shape shifter. **

**I want to write a Harry Potter fan fic. Would anyone read it? I have in a way written myself into the story and want to write Harry Potter the way I see it in my head. I think I just might. **

**Remember I am on Twitter under the same name. I think I am hilarious and I am constantly updating my status and there is a Twilighted thread the link is on my profile. **

**Links to their outfits are also on there. **

**Like always please review. I love reviews more that Bella loves Edward's blood. **

**That's it. Thanks for reading everyone and spread the word. **


	6. Tear You Apart

**A/N: I JUST FINISHED MY LAST EXAM!!!! YEAH! DO THE THUNDERCLAP!**

**Sorry I'm a wee bit excited. **

**I'm not packed. I really should do that. **

**I am doing a large collective thank you to everyone. Thanks everyone you know who you are.**

**Claire thanks for editing you know I love you. **

**I really love this chapter. Shit's about to get weird. **

**

* * *

****EDWARD**

The day of the party was boring. I spent most of it reading the script, which was probably pretty good, but I couldn't really understand it too clearly. It was quick, witty, referenced culture and used words that confused me.

I told myself I didn't need to know what it meant I just needed to know what I had to say, and everything would be alright.

I ate some food, watched some TV and tried to talk James into coming along but the pansy little bitch was still 'mourning'. It had been like five fucking days.

I changed into black jeans, a dark blue dress shirt and some converse. My hair was a mess but looked hot, like I d just had sex. I put on some Wayfarers even though it was night time. I just told myself I would bring back sunglasses as the night look.

I hailed a cab and headed down to Reitman's apartment.

I wasn't the first one there but I was close. I hated being the first one to arrive anywhere and my mood worsened.

I couldn't even drink to make myself feel more comfortable. While reading the script I'd discovered that my character, Daniel Corbett, was a recovering alcoholic and drug addict. I told myself to get into character so that meant no drugs and no alcohol.

"Hey Edward," Reitman came towards me and shook my hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "How ya doing man?"

We headed into his apartment which was nice, I think. I was no good with this stuff but I did notice the ceilings were high, the furniture looked expensive and the layout was modern. "I'm good. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem." He went to the bar and looked through the bottles lined up. "What can I get you to drink?"

I laughed. "Club soda," running my hands through my hair and wishing I could tell him to put a little gin in it.

"Club soda?" Reitman asked, seeming a little surprised.

I shrugged. "Daniel doesn't drink therefore I don't drink." I said pointing at myself.

"Getting into character, I like that." He passed me the glass and I took a sip of the bitter, fizzy water. We paused and both nodded, letting our heads bob up and down for some time. "What's with the sunglasses?"

I shook my head. "Oh!" I took them off. "I totally forgot I had them on." I shoved them in my pocket.

We talked for about fifteen minutes. He asked me things about myself, where I was from, if I liked my parents, what my favourite books, movies and bands were. He asked me if I was allergic to anything and by the time he had finished drilling me, about forty more people had arrived.

I got another club soda and walked up a few stairs to a small sitting area. The walls were low enough that I could see the rest of the apartment but high enough so make me feel like I was in a bubble.

I saw Sophie and Rosalie arrive. They had a brief conversation with Reitman before they disappeared. Minutes later they resurfaced with flutes of champagne. Sophie gazed around the room looking sinful in a short animal print dress that hugged her like second skin, and pumps that seemed to be giving her some difficulty. She was swaying, she must have been drunk. She looked up, saw me and waved. I waved back honestly surprised that she'd remembered me and I saw her say something to Rosalie.

Rosalie was all business wearing a simple black dress and these strappy sandal heels that looked way to high, but she manoeuvred in them like she was walking in bare feet. While Sophie swayed around Rosalie's head telling her whatever needed to be said, Rosalie was taking the cell phone and champagne out of Sophie's hands.

Rosalie was her baby sitter.

Her eyes drifted up to where I was sitting. I watched as she rolled them and pursed her blood red lips together lightly, tugging on her glossy blond curls before she nodded.

Sophie staggered towards me and Rosalie glided behind her.

Regardless of Sophie's drunkenness she was still white hot and I was going to fuck her come hell or high water.

"Hey." She said flopping down on the cushion next to me, letting her hand run through my hair and then looking back at Rosalie. I knew it was because she couldn't remember my name.

"Hello Edward." Rosalie smirked and handed Sophie the flute without looking at her.

"Edward!" Sophie looked back at me with wide eyes, like the greatest epiphany had dawned on her. "How are you?" she asked, smacking my knee and then slowly running her hand up to my mid thigh and then back down to my knee again.

I looked up at Rosalie who was looking away from us, trying not to laugh sipping her champagne.

"I'm okay. How are you?" I looked over her face.

She was drunk but still looked perfect. No make up was smudged, she wasn't sweating, her long, silky hair was perfect, she smelled sweet like candy and her piercing blue eyes were hooded with lust. Her glossed lips looked red and swollen.

I was so fucking Sophie Fox tonight.

"You know," she began to speak and I realised she had this nasal sound to her voice that was fucking irritating. I would just have to blocking out her voice even if we did date, "I'm good. I'm a little drunk." She put her finger up to her mouth like it was a secret and then giggled.

I smiled and laughed as if what she did was funny. I looked up at Rosalie one more time. She was busy on her phone. I looked back down at Sophie. "Does Rosalie come with you everywhere?"

"Oh Rosie?" she asked, reaching behind her and patted her on the knee. "Rosie is here if I want drugs." She laughed again. "Do you want drugs?"

_Yes. _"No, none for me," I waved my hand to suggest I was fine.

She leant away from me and shrugged. "Suit yourself. Rosie!" She reached out for Rosalie's hand. "I need to piss."

"Charming," Rosalie murmured and took Sophie's hand and like girls do, in pairs, they went to the bathroom.

I watched them disappear and then did a quick scan of the room. No one I knew was here and I desperately wanted a drink. I slowly let my gaze drift back over to the space Rosalie had just occupied and it wasn't empty.

The enormous man from the night before was sitting in her place, and I felt my heart start to race.

He was wearing blue jeans, a white dress shirt and some loafers. His brown hair was slicked back and he had aviators on. "Hello." He said to me, grinning. His voice was mesmerizing and I forgot I had felt scared.

"Hi." I whispered knowing my eyes were wide and I was breathing deeply.

"What's your name?" he asked running his massive hands together. He had a slight German accent.

Why was I freaking out?

"Edward Masen." I stuck out my hand to shake his. I had no idea if he was actually a vampire. His large hand came out and wrapped around mine. His hand was freezing.

Vampire.

"I'm Emmett." He said his name strangely, as if he was trying to pronounce each syllable perfectly. "Emmett McCarty."

"Hello." I said removing my hand from his freezing cold grip.

He grinned and leaned back into the chair. I heard it groan under his immense size. "So, a little bird told me, that you and Rosalie got to know each other," he wiped the edges of his mouth with his middle finger, "strictly in the biblical sense."

I wasn't going to pussy out. I squared my shoulders and looked him right where I thought his eyes would be behind the lens of his glasses. "That's right. What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" he asked, leaning forward till he was just inches away from my face. I could tell his brows were knit together. "Rosalie is my girlfriend, that's what it is to me." His cool breath wash over my face as his jaw clenched together. "I'm a jealous man, Edward." He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly. His strength was unbelievable. "So, what do we do now?"

I sat there breathing erratically, hoping he was just a big guy and not what I thought he was. I could handle getting the shit kicked out of me but anything else, I wasn't so sure of. I started opening and closing my mouth franticly, looking for words but they never came.

And then he started laughing; laughing like he had just seen or heard the funniest thing ever in the history of time. "I'm just fucking with you man!" He shook his head and punched me in the arm. "You should have seen your face." He slapped his knee, his laughter ringing in my ears.

Rosalie and Sophie came waltzing back up the stairs and Sophie plopped her self beside me while I tried to control my heart rate. "Hey Eddie," she cooed, sliding her nose across my cheek.

Rosalie fell into Emmett's lap and looked at him. They exchanged a brief but overly passionate kiss and then they looked back over at me while Sophie continued to try to molest me.

"So you met Edward?" Rosalie asked Emmet while she looked over at me with a bitch smirk. I knew she was enjoying every second of my nervous break down.

"Sure did," he responded. They seemed to be having a conversation as if I wasn't even there. "He's a funny young man."

He kissed her neck slowly while his eyes fell upon me. In unison, they both grinned in a way that made me uncomfortable, like there was something coming my way that I could not control. Something that could change my life forever, and if it was for the worse or the better, that was still unknown.

A _Rolling Stones_ song started playing, _Gimme Shelter_.

I looked down at Sophie. She licked her lips a little and I tried to imagine what her tongue would feel like over the head of my cock. That thought calmed me.

"I love this song." She placed her hand on my knee again and slid it up to my thigh; her eyes widened only slightly and then became hooded; she was trying to look sexy, it wasn't hard for her.

"So do I," I finished my club soda and looked past her to the door. The mood in the room had changed. Everyone had turned their heads in the same direction that I had and were staring at these three - creatures who had just walked in. I had trouble describing what they looked like. The word beautiful didn't really cover it. They looked the way I imagined Gods and Goddesses to appear.

There was a small one. She was probably about 5'2 and was insanely pale, they all were, and her long black hair was flowing, slightly curled, down her back. I imagined how her hair must feel against her naked skin. She had a small, black lacy dress on that stopped just under her ass; if she was to bend over I would see everything.

She approached a man and kissed him. She looked impossibly paler against his tan skin and she wore some Wayfarers and I concluded that I was right; wearing sunglasses at night and inside was fashionable again. The other two people she was with were wearing them too.

The man trailing behind her was just as beautiful as she was. I was a straight guy, I loved women but this guy was fucking gorgeous. I would have switched teams for this guy. He was tall, about 6'4 and really well built but not bulky; the shape I think most sensible guys dream of being. He had perfect bone structure. The tip of his nose looked narrow and slightly rounded as it peeked out from around his Wayfarers. He had honey blonde hair that looked like it had been slicked back perfectly at some point in the night but now his bangs had come loose, lightly grazing his forehead. He was wearing a suit and his dress shirt's top three buttons were undone. He had his hands in his pockets. His mouth was curled up in this snarky little grin as he nodded to a guy across the room. He then made his way to the floor to ceiling windows and stared out at the city. He lit a cigarette and lazily inhaled then exhaled, surrounding himself in smoke.

The last one, I was reluctant to call her a girl because the word didn't seem fitting for her, was by far the most beautiful of the three.

She had long, curly, brown hair which fell to her mid back and bounced every time she moved, as if it had a life of its own. She was wearing a black, sparkly dress that was sheer at the bottom. She was tall; I could tell because her legs looked about a million miles long, no shorter than 5'10, but the heels made her over six feet.

Her face was heart shaped and her lips were full, pouty and slightly crooked. Her nose was propionate to her face, long and narrow and at the moment, just before Mick started singing, she looked over at me.

She looked over the frames of her glasses and winked, right before Reitman approached her.

I couldn't tell what it was about her eyes that made her so different but they weren't normal. I was even more intrigued.

"Who are they?" I asked Sophie who had discreetly begun rubbing my cock through my pants; I hadn't even noticed. Sophie now looked plain next to them and I had lost all interest.

She turned to look at the door and then back at me with wide eyes. "Oh my God, that's Vivienne. I met her last night at Bardot. She's absolutely fabulous, she's a model."

I nodded. "Yeah, she would have to be." I followed her with my eyes. She finished talking with Reitman and made her way over to the God she'd come in with, and grabbed his hand.

I wondered if they were together. "Could you introduce me?" I asked sounding way too excited.

"Yes!" Sophie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to them.

The small one had joined them and I realized _Plainsong_ had begun playing. As we got near them I watched the man wipe something off Vivienne's mouth and place his finger in the other girl's mouth.

I felt my face crumple in disgust and then I smoothed it out.

Sophie called out her name. "Vivienne!" And in perfect unison, they turned, just as the music began to pick up. Almost as though they knew it was going to happen like that. It felt like this was a movie and they had been practicing for weeks.

Sophie stepped forward to hug Vivienne. I couldn't tell but I thought she was staring at me. I fucking hated that they had these glasses on. Sophie then inquired about the people she was with, and she introduced them as Evangeline and Oliver but never took her eyes of me, or at least that's what is felt like.

Sophie then introduced me and Oliver told me that I was hot. It caused me to choke on my own spit because this guy thought_ I_ was attractive.

I'd never had sex with a man. I always wondered what it would be like and if I was going to do it, it sure as shit would be with this guy.

Vivienne never said anything, she just continued to stare. I took a step forward in hopes to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Edward." My words didn't seem to register.

"Viv?" Oliver nudged her and even with glasses on, I knew he was looking at her like she was fucking nuts.

I watched her lips move but I didn't hear what she said and then she jolted as if she'd only just noticed my hand.

And still she did nothing. Noah Gosling decided to come over and take her away.

We all watched her go and then I turned back to Oliver and Evangeline. Oliver laughed and pointed in the direction that Vivienne went. "Sorry she's … shy." He breathed in deeply, took another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Alright, let's go get drunk."

I discovered that when you don't drink you are very aware of things. Despite his words, Oliver did not get drunk, he didn't even have one drink and neither did Evangeline. He spent most of the night talking to Emmett who I was sure he knew from before, and Evangeline talked with Sophie and Rosalie.

The girl's conversation was the one I was most involved in. They were talking about beauty products and the best way to get your hair to curl. I had no idea what they were talking about but it was better than not talking at all. I didn't want to talk to Emmett because he still scared the shit out of me.

Vivienne had disappeared, I couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't even with Gosling when I spotted him an hour later.

I couldn't lie I was enamored with Vivienne, which was saying a lot because I was never enamored with anyone. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful, so beautiful that I felt stupid for trying to describe how beautiful she was because I knew that it couldn't be done. It was weird because even with the most beautiful girls in the world I would say I was on par with, but if I was to date Vivienne I knew I would be the ugly one.

And I wasn't so sure if I liked that. So instead, I'd settle on fucking her. I would fuck her. I would fuck a girl hotter than me and then I would tell her to fuck off because I was too hot for her. Yeah that would be good. That would make me feel good.

"Edward?" Sophie ran her hand through my hair.

"Yo." I turned towards her.

"How do you get your hair so soft?" All three of them looked at me.

"I wash it." I shrugged drinking the last of my club soda and looking over at Oliver. I whistled a little. "Oliver, can I bum a smoke?"

He looked over at me with a grin on his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Sure." He opened his cigarette case and passed me two. I put the second one behind my ear.

"Thanks." I lit the other one, letting the high that cigarettes gave wash over me. I eyed Oliver. "Hey Ollie, where in Texas are you from?"

His grin got even wider and he ran his tongue along his teeth. "The south part of Texas," he let out a half laugh.

"I'm from Barstow."

"Never heard of it," then he turned back to Emmett and they continued to ignore me.

I took another long drag and exhaled looking around, looking for my way out. Suddenly I found Vivienne sitting beside me on the couch.

"Hello." She purred in the sexiest fucking English accent I have ever heard.

But she also scared the shit out of me, causing me to jump and fall off the couch. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me, Rosalie and Sophie were laughing. I felt the flush of embarrassment hit my cheeks and quickly got up and sat back on the chair.

"Sorry." I said looking at my hand. I was surprised that my cigarette was still in my fingers, smoking away. "You just scared the sweet baby Jesus out of me." I flashed her my famous Masen grin, it seemed to have no effect on her at all.

"That's okay." She said letting her hand brush over mine. Her touch was ice cold; it caused goose bumps to coat my whole body. "It's normal to be scared." She flashed me a smile that uncovered her perfectly white teeth. "How are you tonight Edward?" Her smile grew and she cocked her head to the side which caused all her hair to fall over her shoulder. She smelt like honey and lemons.

"I wish I was drunk." I answered honestly.

She laughed. "That is very honest of you Edward." She tilted her head down and removed her glasses looking up at me.

The goose bumps came back when I saw her eyes, her blood red eyes. I sighed, the breath from my body caused her hair to move and I watched her close her eyes like she was breathing it in.

"What's up with your eyes?" I asked pointing at my own. I wanted a drink so bad I was shaking.

"Contacts," she swept one of her hands over her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I'm into that whole Goth scene, you know," she paused and moved closer to me, "vampires and shit."

I nodded. I wanted to run but I couldn't. I was drawn in, I was involved and I wanted her so badly my body ached and my dick strained against my pants.

"What's your last name Edward?"

"Masen."

"Edward Masen." She said quietly.

"What's your last name?" It only seemed fair when she knew mine.

"Cullen." She flinched and the corners of her mouth turned down and her eyes got dark. I couldn't really understand why her last name would make her angry but apparently it did. She was fucked and I knew later tonight this fucked up crazy girl would show me things that I could never imagine.

All fucked up girls were like that.

I opened my mouth to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere quieter when she leaned in and placed her hand on my knee. "There is a bedroom at the end of that hallway." She pointed behind her. She grinned and ran her tongue over her lips. "I want you to go there and I'll meet you in two shakes of a lamb's tail." She was so close to my lips I couldn't breathe.

No one had ever taken my breath away before and it scared the shit out of me. And then she said something that would have been lame if anyone else had said it, but not her.

She said, "Ya dig?" and then her lips met mine for only a fraction of a second. They felt cold and rock hard but heavenly, for lack of a better word.

And then she was up and talking to Oliver. They were close together and she was pointing at a short, widely built waiter.

She looked back at me and shooed me with her hand. So I got up and I headed down the stairs and towards the bedroom she was referring to.

The bedroom was boring. Grey walls, king sized bed that took up most of the room opposite the floor to ceiling windows was a dresser, filling the space between the bathroom and closet. That was about it. I opted for the moody side lights as opposed to the harsh over heads.

I sat on the bed clasping my hands together and then breaking them apart, checking my breath, making sure I had condoms.

I heard a noise on the other side of the door and I shivered with anticipation.

I was disappointed with what walked through the door. It was the bulky waiter followed by Vivienne.

"Uhhhh-hahaha, what is that man?" I asked, pointing at the waiter. I was completely confused.

"This Kevin, Kevin this is Edward." Vivienne said hunching over the tiny little man. "How do you feel about a threesome?" she asked looking up at me through her lashes. She was grinning.

I kept opening and closing my mouth, looking for words. Most normal men would be like, no, but not me, I simply said, "This guy? What about the blonde God that you came here with?"

"Oliver?" She asked raising an eyebrow and standing straight. She was towering over the hobbit to her left, she looked away from me and waved her hands to dismiss my thought. "No." She replied sternly looking back at me. "He has other endeavors this evening."

She moved so flawlessly towards me it looked like she was floating. She was taller than me with the heels on. She leant down close to my lips, letting her amazing, cool breath that smelled like spearmint, run over my face. "Don't you want me?" She pouted in the saddest voice I had ever heard.

"Of course I want you." I whispered, telling the truth.

"Then you want him too." Her lip went back to normal and she stood up straight. She looked over at Kevin. "Get undressed."

He was quicker to move than I and off went his shirt. He wasn't as repulsive as I thought he would be, but I still didn't move to undress.

I stood and watched the waiter and tried to figure out how I got here. There was a dot missing somewhere.

I was about to leave when Vivienne removed her dress. That was when I was done for. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to.

Her body was perfect.

She was pale, like never seen the sun pale and her skin was flawless. I had noticed this before when I was talking to her, but she had no pores and if she did I couldn't see them. Her skin looked like it was carved out of stone. Her legs were a million miles long and she didn't have an ounce of fat on her, or at least it looked like it. Her breasts were not huge but a little bigger than a handful and she had all the right curves in all the right places.

I took off my shirt.

"Kevin, why don't you come over here?" She said beckoning him over with her finger.

He nearly ran towards her as she lowered herself so she was more even with him. Her lips met his and her hands found their place on either side of his face. She kissed him passionately as I slowly undressed, pissed off that she wasn't paying any attention to me.

She moved her lips away from his mouth and started to move down his neck, as he ran his fingers over her stomach and lower and then slipped two fingers inside of her. She didn't moan or even remotely react.

I wanted to murder this mother fucker. I didn't like this. I could not participate in a threesome where there was more then man. I needed to be the center of attention.

And then I heard this noise. It was awful. Like water trying to go down a drain when food was stuck in it. I looked up and saw that Kevin's hands had left her body and his head was hanging back.

I felt my brow furrow. I wasn't scared yet, I should have been but I wasn't, and I took a step towards them. "What the fuck is happening?"

She looked up at me and that was when I got scared. She had blood all over her mouth and I realized that the gurgling noise was coming from Kevin.

I felt my eyes widen and my breathing become rapid. I started stumbling backwards and tripped over my shoes and fell into the dresser. The knobs dug into my back and I let out a yelp of pain.

She slowly moved one of her hands, I noticed that she had no problems supporting Kevin's nearly dead weight in one of her arms, and brought her index finger to her lips. "Shhh," she smiled, her teeth and fangs covered in blood, and said, "you stay there; just like that." She went back to Kevin.

Fucking vampires; I was right and now I was going to die.

Now this was the time I should have been running. I should have gotten up and made my way to the door. I knew deep down that if I did, she would catch me anyway but the real reason I sat there was because I was terrified.

I had never been so afraid before in my whole life and I couldn't move. I was glued to the spot. I was crying but I wasn't really aware that it was happening. I just stayed still and watched.

She was hunched over him, her teeth still in his neck. His body was jolting in her arms and I knew that his life would be over soon and then it would be my turn.

She started to straighten out her body, still draining him but she wasn't lifting him off the ground, she was stepping on his feet.

I would never hear another sound more haunting than the sounds I was about to hear.

She was pulling his upper body up and his lower body was staying on the ground. The sound of ripping flesh was like ripping thick, wet, cloth material apart; it was quiet but the horror of it was ringing in my ears.

Blood started to pour out of the tears forming all around his midriff. I looked at the floor and saw the puddle of blood staining the carpet, every time Vivienne moved it made a squishing noise and I threw up. Turning just enough to miss myself, I vomited everything I'd eaten that day.

Kevin unbelievably, was still not dead and he made one last effort to save his life by making a call for help. It came out as nothing more than a garbled moan.

And then Vivienne tore him apart, completely in two.

His lower half hit the carpet with a thud and his innards spilled out of his top half that Vivienne was holding. He was surely dead by now and if he wasn't - I couldn't even think about it.

She dropped him and wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. She was a smiling like she was here to rescue me. I was shaking and I felt the warm sensation of my urine puddle around me as I tried to move away from her, driving the knobs into my back.

"Edward." She purred, sounding like she just wanted to have a conversation with me while blood was dripping off her face. She reached out and brushed the matted hair from my forehead then took me in her arms.

**B****ELLA**

I went a little over board with the waiter but I could smell Edward.

I wanted to be full so that I could savor his blood. I wanted to taste his blood, not just drink it. I wanted to listen to its sound, not just hear it. I wanted to experience it in every way I could. I was focused, I was ready.

I took him in my arms and cradled him. I let my eyes run down his long neck and found his steady pulse.

I picked him up and let my hand run through his hair, getting a hand full.

He smelled so good; just like how people used to smell before polluting your body became so en vogue.

My lips were peeled back, exposing and extending my fangs. Venom filled my mouth as I prepared myself for what I knew would be the purest, sweetest blood I had ever tasted.

Some vampires had told me there was blood which sang to them, but to me blood was always just blood and I'd never believed it; until now.

Now I was sitting with this man in my arms and my head was filled with the melodic sound of _his_ blood. He moaned and whimpered in pain and that's when I made my first mistake; I looked at him.

I truly looked at him in this state.

He was afraid. He had the same look that almost everyone did just before I killed them; it was a combination of fear and the realization that his death was quickly approaching. But unlike all the others, he was staring at me. The others would look for their escape route, frantically searching for a way out, but not him, he was breathing furiously and crying. The tears fell out of his insanely green eyes, eyes filled with confusion, trying to decipher what I was and then he parted his lips and spoke, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Please."

That was all he said. Not "I don't want to die" or "you don't have to do this" which I'd heard so many times before. It was just a simple 'please.' He was from the south and his accent was thick, and that along with his plea clouded my judgement.

He could've been referring to anything, but I assumed he wanted me to let him go. Or maybe he knew what I was; it wouldn't be the first time someone had wanted me to turn them.

But with this simple word, I felt a wave of guilt. I couldn't kill him even though I wanted his blood more than anything. I was confused by my emotion.

Who was this human to me?

I stared at him for a moment longer then let him go.

I looked down at my hands and knew that if it was possible for me to shake I would be.

What was happening to me? Why couldn't I kill him? My brow was furrowed. My brow never furrowed.

He backed up, pushing himself away from me as Jasper burst through the door, Alice followed behind. Both were covered in blood.

I turned quickly and looked at them. "Why are you such a mess?"

His white shirt was entirely red and the skin colored material of Alice's dress was crimson, blood was drying on her stomach.

His brow furrowed as he looked down at himself and then surveyed the room in one graceful motion. "What are you doing?" He was giving me the crazy look again.

"What does it matter? What are you doing here?" I turned to face them.

Alice was behind Jasper, her head poking out around his arm. "We could hear you and when you stopped we grew concerned." He took a step closer and I took a step back.

Edward was trying not to sob, it wasn't working.

Jasper looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Kill the kine, Bella."

"No." I said firmly but not really knowing why I was saying it.

"He watched you rip a man in half." He spoke very slowly, his drawl coming out. "He needs to be dealt with."

He kept stepping towards me.

Edward was now in the middle of us, looking back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" he was looking at me and then at Edward. "Did something happen? Did you talk to Carlisle?" He grinned just a little before his face became stern.

I clenched my jaw. "No Jasper, I didn't speak to fucking Carlisle." I spat out through my teeth.

He looked at Edward again and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well Bells, if you aren't going to do it then it looks like I'm gonna have to." He extended his fangs and pushed up his sleeves.

I had to think quickly, I knew that I didn't want this. For some reason even unknown to me I wanted this human alive.

I was in front of Jasper before he'd even moved and my hand was around his neck. "No." I said looking at him with authority, making sure he knew his place and then I grabbed Alice.

I knew that I couldn't pull them through the party as someone would see us, even if it was only for a second, so I did the only thing I could think of, I ran towards the window. It shattered the instant we hit it and we plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

**So it just got a little bit crazy. **

**Did anyone catch the Pulp Fiction shout out?  
**

**Not going to lie, German Emmett is a shout out to Lottie2303. Germany, what what! You are now my German translator if I need it. I hope you know that. **

**I have a blog now. It's lame but I plan posting spoilers there now and updating things about my life for not just this story but NDY as well. There is a link on my profile. **

**Kine is another term for human. It's like a derogatory slang. **

**Um I know there is more to say but I have forgotten like usual. **

**I am on Twitter. Follow. **

**Review please. I love knowing what you think. **

**Thanks guys. Happy Holidays. **


	7. The Maker Makes

**A/N: Okay kiddies I'm back. I'm sorry I was away for sooooooo long. School is a bitch and now it's over and now I have all summer to finish this. **

**Okay this is not a super long chapter but it ties up what happened in the last one so you may want to read chapter 6 again. If you like and aren't too mad at me for taking so long. **

**I love you Claire Bloom for being an awesome beta. I always trust what you say and you help make this story better with your honesty and eye for catching my shitty grammar. **

**TRDancer, ARenee363, Lottie2303, coldplaywhore, inside-the-disarray, IpreferJasper, rpattzdude and gcgonc thanks for reading. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**I like this chapter. I like this story. Hope you all like it. **

**

* * *

****BELLA**

We were falling towards the ground and I was not happy.

Furious was the appropriate word. Who the fuck did Jasper think he was? I was his maker. If I said jump he asked 'bitch how high?' and that was the way that it was supposed to go.

The scene that he made in the bedroom was completely unacceptable and would not be taken lightly.

I looked over at him and the look on his face, I figured, probably matched mine. He held his arms out and shrugged slightly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" I asked pointing at myself. At that moment, it occurred to me I was still naked. "Don't you ever do that again," I pointed my index finger at him.

"Do what? You're the one who threw us out the window." He hissed back at me.

"You made me look like a fool in there." I growled making sure to pronounce all my words.

We were falling towards the Earth; a street in Los Angeles that I hoped was bare because I was too angry to clean up my mess.

"You were acting a fool. I was only acting accordingly. Don't get fucking all high and mighty with me, just because you're losing your edge Bella." He spat the words out and it took everything in me not to rip him to shreds.

"Guys," I heard Alice chime in, extending the 'U' in the word.

"I am not losing my edge, you fucking asshole. He was a singer; my singer." I looked at him again. "Why the fuck, are you two covered in blood anyway? You know the rules."

"We couldn't help ourselves. There were two high school girls and they were so clean." He straightened his suit and smoothed out his hair as he licked his lips all while in mid air. "I don't think you are in any place to judge me right now." His eyes were colder than usual.

"Guys what are we going to do once we hit the ground?" Alice was looking up at us and that was when I noticed how close the ground was to us now.

I prepared myself for impact because I wanted to hit just right, with my back. "We are going to do what we always do Alice-"

And then we slammed into the pavement.

Alice and I fell into the street, one after the other, making a large hole in the tarmac around us.

Jasper hit a taxi.

The seismic activity was so low that no one would notice it and the cops would have their own way of dealing with it.

Alice and I crawled out of the hole and I looked at her. "We are going to take care of our mess." I walked towards the taxi that Jasper was cocooned in. One of my heels was broken so I slammed the other one down on the ground to make them even.

Jasper was pulling himself out of the car. "No Bella, this is your mess not ours. This is yours."

I rolled my eyes and started to look around while Jasper and Alice brushed themselves off and straightened out their already soiled attire. There was no one on the street. We were the luckiest mother fuckers ever at that moment. Clean up was usually fun but never easy.

"There were three people in that taxi. They're all dead now of course." Jasper's drawl was out in full swing because he was pissed off.

I looked around the area, spotted the hole and then looked back at him. "Let's throw the car in the hole." I said motioning towards it.

"Got it," Alice smiled and made her way over the car and in a flash she slammed it into the hole we'd created just moments earlier.

"What are the cops going to say, Isabella?" Jasper cocked his head to one side and placed his hand on his hip.

"Jasper you always forget. These things have a way of cleaning themselves up." He rolled his eyes and I held my hand out. "Give me your shirt."

"No." He stepped away from me in disgust. "You deserve to be naked. You are a disgrace Bella. I don't give a fuck if he is your singer, he watched you rip a man in half, you have to deal with this." His words were stern. He was getting cocky.

I could sense he was growing tired of me and I knew that he was going to leave soon.

"Give me your fucking shirt Jasper." I said still holding my hand out.

He sighed and handed his jacket to Alice before taking off his bloody shirt and handing it to me. I put it on and watched as it swam around me. "I really wish you wore a tie. This doesn't flatter me at all." I huffed and started walking away from the building.

"Where are you going?" He asked as him and Alice both starting following me.

"I'm going home." I said obviously. What else was I going to do? I was done here.

"They are going to kill him Bella."

I stopped and knew he was right. Other vampires would hear of what I did and would finish what I couldn't.

"You broke a rule. You have no idea if that human is going to talk or not. Other vamps will hear and your boy toy, your singer will meet his maker, no pun intended." He paused and laughed at his joke. "Not to mention the Volturi." He added matter of fact.

"Fuck you Jasper, fuck you and fuck the Volturi. You and I both know that the Volturi has no say over here. They rule East and Carlisle and I rule the West. Carlisle looks over the North and I, the South. This is how it is now. This is how I run things and if you don't like it, you can fuck yourself." I started walking away from them again.

"This is about Carlisle isn't it? Did he call? Did you hear that he married Esme again? For the millionth time," Jasper had an acidic tone in his voice, he was enjoying this. "He never married you."

I was getting annoyed. If he said one more thing I was going to kill him

"That's what this is all about isn't it? Your love for him has made you weak and now you are letting Kines live." He was so disgusted with me.

"He is my singer Jasper. We share a connection." I said through my teeth.

"That is vampire folklore, he's a fucking human and you are a pathetic vampire that is chasing after someone that still doesn't want you." He grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

I growled and sped towards him, grabbing his neck and pushing him up against the marble siding of a high rise. The marble cracked underneath him. I could feel my hands starting to rip his skin. Alice was screaming at me, telling me to stop but she knew better not to touch me.

"Jasper, listen and listen good, I am the vampire Queen of the South. I call the shots. I say what goes and as I said before, if you don't like it you can leave. But if you keep running your mouth off, I will make life very uncomfortable for you. I run a lenient household that _I_ let you live in. You live an amazing life and I will take it away from you. You know the weight that my word holds and you will never see another drop on this continent again." I paused. He was looking at me with fire in his eyes and his hands firmly on mine. "Remember your place Jasper."

I gave him one last look and dropped him, I couldn't kill him. He was Jasper. I started walking towards a busier road so that I could hail a cab. I was fuming. I did not want Jasper living in my house right now.

"He's dead no matter what you do. You know that, you know I'm right. You didn't mark him. He doesn't belong to anyone." Jasper couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. He loved the sound of his own voice more than anything.

I stopped one more time and turned to look at him. I marched towards him till we were almost nose to nose. "Fine, I'll go deal with this."

"Good." He smiled at me smugly as I walked back towards to building. I waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the 42nd. I walked through the crowd quickly, no one noticed me.

I walked into the bedroom that I knew Edward was still in, I could hear his heart beating, and closed the door behind me.

Edward's body stiffened and then he got up and ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my dress slipping it back on. I walked over to the bathroom door and kicked it open. Edward was in the bathtub hugging his knees to his chest.

I looked at him like he was an idiot and pointed at the door. "Really?" And I shook my head.

I walked towards him and picked him up by his shoulder and cradled him. "This is for your own good." I whispered as he struggled against me.

I extended my fangs and looked at his neck. I was just going to plunge them in and then remove them. He would be marked, he would be mine.

He smelled so good. I couldn't do this. If my fangs touched him I would kill him.

Why did I care?

I never felt this way before I fed. It was because he made me feel something. I hadn't really felt anything real in almost 75 years but I felt something with him. Like if I had a heart is would be beating out of my chest. I would be sweating, stuttering.

I released one drop of venom and opened my mouth. I could do this. I would not kill him. "This won't hurt I promise." He closed his eyes tight and as quickly as I could I pierced his flesh and muscle, missing his main arteries and then I withdrew. I dropped him on the floor, grabbed Jasper's shirt and rushed out into the party.

I could hear him yelling, "Wait!" and "Come back, I have something to ask you." But I moved to quickly.

I hadn't closed my mouth yet, my fangs were still extended covered in a fine coating of his blood. I couldn't taste him when I was this close to him or I would go back and have my fill. I looked to my right and saw Emmett in the kitchen doing 'shots' with Rose, Sophie, and Noah. He was looking at me shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

No one else saw me I moved too quickly and quietly for their senses, which were too dulled by alcohol to notice. I pushed the down button and waited for it to arrive. I got inside waited for the door to close and then did the same with my mouth.

My knees immediately gave out and I crumpled in a little ball on the ground.

Floor 36; I barely had any of his blood in my mouth and it was more satisfying than any blood I had ever had.

Floor 30; I could drink for days and not feel as full, as content, as euphoric as I did at that exact moment. If I thought I could accurately describe the feeling, the taste I would do it no justice but I will try the best I can. It tasted better than any food that could be tasted.

Floor 24; It melted over my tongue more fluidly than any fat; it was sweeter than any sugar, more fulfilling than a feast made for a king. The feeling it gave me was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Floor 18; Just imagine the greatest pleasure you have ever felt, times that by a million and you would still be nowhere near. It made me weak in the knees, it made my head thick, my judgement clouded, it made my body tighten and release in waves of what felt like an unearthly orgasm. But there was the pain of want. I wanted more but I knew I couldn't take it.

Floor 12; Some thing was stopping me, it felt like my brain wouldn't allow my body to go back and take what I wanted. I had always just taken what I wanted. Well for the past 250 years anyway.

Floor 6; I'd heard about this before. Vampires having unnatural connections to their singers; they wanted to kill them every waking hour of the day but they also felt the need to protect them at any cost. I thought it was folklore, vampire legend and myth but from what was happening to me it appeared to be true.

Fuck.

Jasper and Alice, still all bloody, were sitting in the lobby reading month old magazines and day old newspapers when I exited the elevator. I said nothing as I passed them, walking outside just as a cab drove by. I hailed it effortlessly and it pulled up to the curb a couple feet away.

Jasper and Alice were right behind me as I extended my arm and handed Jasper his shirt which he put back on quickly. We slid into the back seat of the cab and I gave the driver the address.

"Do you feel better? How was the blood?" Jasper asked me so quietly that only Alice and I could hear him.

"The blood was indescribable." I replied closing my eyes, still not over its effects. "But I feel no better."

"He is dead now what more do you have to worry about?" Jasper ran his hand through his hair. He looked like shit now that the promenade had started to come out of it.

"He's not dead." I said with no tone to my voice.

"Not dead?" he looked over at me with the most confusion I think I had ever heard in his voice.

I glanced over at him. "I marked him."

Jasper's expression changed only slightly, his expression was one of shock, "Oh Bella." As he shook his head and looked ahead of him. The confused tone changed to disappointment.

"I know." I looked forward as well and we were silent till we reached the house.

We went inside and Jasper and Alice immediately shed their clothes threw them in our fireplace.

Jasper looked over at me. "You know what is going to happen now don't you?"

I nodded.

"As long as you know," he grabbed Alice's hand and looked at me. "Now come into the bed and let's make amends." He stared at me with the look he knew I couldn't resist.

"Give me a minute."

He nodded and led Alice into my bedroom.

I shred my dress and threw it in the fire and watched it burn.

What I knew only other vampires knew. It was a secret that was forbidden to tell a human. Humans had no idea that once they were marked they were marked for good. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie had obviously talked about her becoming vampire and luckily enough for her she wanted to become one. But what Rosalie didn't know was that was her only option if she wanted to live. Once a vampire's teeth sunk into the flesh of the living, that person either had to become vampire or be killed.

The transformation didn't have to be immediate but eventually at one point every human would have to make a choice. It came in the form as life as a vampire or death as a human. Most choose the immortal life while very few choose the human life which included death. They knew too much and we couldn't let them live.

We didn't extend this luxury to everyone. Only the select with promise, the human one of us had grown fond of.

But this was the law, rules that _I_ couldn't even get around, if I tried my punishment was death.

The other vamps in this city would have killed him without my marking but now that I had marked him it might become his fate in the end anyway. This was a rule that I was forever bound to and now because of me so was Edward.

**EDWARD**

They jumped out the window. I just watched three people jump out the motherfucking window. It would have been fucking awesome if I hadn't been so freaked out.

It made sense now, so much sense.

Emmett.

Oliver or Jasper.

The little one.

And Bella. Not Vivienne. Bella.

They were perfect. They were cold. The rest of them probably had red eyes, I know Bella did and they were probably all fucking superman, strong and shit, just like she was. I wonder if they had mind control like some of the vampires on TV and in the movies.

I tried to push myself up but I was too fucking scared. What the fuck was I going to do?

I was sitting in a room with a dead body. This did not look good. But they couldn't honestly think I had done this. The CSI guy would know he had been torn. David Crusoe always knew this shit.

I looked over to where Bella had dropped the waiter, Kevin, and saw one of his hands and his feet and the massive pool of blood forming around him.

I looked away knowing that I would vomit if I kept looking at him. I'd already thrown up once tonight and I had no desire to do it again. The air coming from the window was cold and I wrapped my arms around myself.

What was I going to do? How could I explain this to the police? Oh yeah officer a vampire is the culprit. I would be crucified.

I tried to rub the sore spots on my back and control my tears. I hadn't cried in a really long time and it felt weird. I took a couple of breaths and tried to calm down and then the door opened.

It was Bella and my heart contracted even faster. She shed whatever she was wearing and put her dress back on. I scrambled and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

Why I thought this would help I had no idea but what else was I to do?

I was trying to extend my life because I knew my ticket was up. I was in a fetal position, in James Reitman's bathtub. This was so fucked up. Like David Lynch fucked up. David Lynch would hear about his and write it into his next movie.

She literally kicked the door off its hinges and it flew into the bathroom. If I wasn't so scared it would have been the coolest thing I had ever seen and Bella looked super fine doing it.

She came up to me and picked me up by my shoulder. The way she did it didn't hurt and then she cradled me in her arms. I struggled against her even when I knew it was no use.

And then she said, "This is for your own good." She sunk her teeth into my neck and then dropped me on the floor and walked away.

I got up after her, to make her come back. I wanted to ask her questions. Who killed Jake? Why was this for my own good?

Not that I really cared - I was just drawn to her. It was stupid because she tried to kill me and then fucking bite me – was I going to turn into a vampire now? Holy shit was I? I couldn't become a vampire now. My career was just starting to pick up steam.

But something was happening to me. I felt high and tired. My eyes were rolling back in my head and I could barely stand up anymore. My whole body felt relaxed; nearly paralyzed. I managed to stumble out of the bathroom and almost to the door before I couldn't support myself anymore. This was when I passed out.

I woke up when the police officers pulled me off the floor. They removed me from the room and brought me out to the living room.

I was still groggy and could barely keep my eyes open but found a way. Everyone was gone and Reitman was talking with other police officers. He appeared concerned and kept looking at me.

Someone was wiping my face with a cloth and then started snapping their fingers in front of my face. "Edward? Edward, can you hear us?"

I looked up at the cop and nodded.

"What happened, Edward?" There were two cops and they both stood in front of me with their arms crossed.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell them the truth but I couldn't make up a lie. I was too fucked up for lying. "I don't know." I said.

A third cop came up to me and wrapped his hand around my arm, he was freezing. "Come on, son." He pulled me to the elevator.

I felt like I was going to vomit but I couldn't. I hoped that Reitman didn't fire me. I needed this job so bad and if I got fired I would never work again. These vampires sure knew how to fuck my shit up.

We exited the building where part of the street had been blocked off. It looked like there was some sort of car accident. I opened my mouth to ask if anyone died but before I could the cop answered me. "Yes there were causalities." It sent shivers up my spine.

The cop put me in a cop car with a type of force that was almost familiar and we headed to the station.

"What is going to happen to me?" I asked. I was still shirtless.

"Nothing." He replied taking a right turn away from the station.

"What?" How could nothing happen to me?

"I am going to drop you off at home and you are never going to talk or think about this again." He was looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

There was only one strip of light on his face. It illuminated his eyes. They were a dark red and I knew this man was a vampire. A fucking cop was a vampire. Guess he only ever worked the night shift.

"What about Reitman and my fingerprints and-" I was cut off.

"It will all be taken care of Mr. Masen. Your job now is to pretend like it never happened." I watched as his hands gripped the steering wheel. It looked like he was going to break it. He was not happy about something that was for damn sure.

"Like it never happened?"

"Like it never happened. The marks on your neck will be healed by the time you get home. All you will have is a faint scar. No one will ask you what happened. All anyone will remember was that you were at the party but not what you did." He looked at me in the rear view mirror again.

"But-"

"Mr. Masen, no more questions." He was looking away and I knew this was the time to be quiet. I didn't like being told what to do but I knew I was lucky. I wasn't dead, I still had a job and on top of it all I didn't have to pay for a cab ride home.

He parked in front of my place and let me out of the car. "Remember not a word." He was older, older than I imagined vampires, maybe about thirty five but still better looking than I would ever be and hated him for it.

I shook my head. "Not a word."

He stared at me as I turned and walked to my apartment. I opened the door went inside and sat on my bed in the dark. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Whatever Bella had drugged me with it, had fucked me up. I looked like I'd been on a bender. The skin under my eyes was all purple and my skin looked pale. I turned my head to the side and examined my neck. Just like the cop said there was a faint scar from Bella's teeth, but they looked weeks instead of hours old.

My head was killing me and I was starting to sway. I needed to lie down. I stumbled back into my room and collapsed on my bed only to have nightmares I couldn't wake up from.

Blood, death, Bella and me, I was in them. I had blood red eyes and I was always at her side, killing along with her, the taste of blood in my mouth.

I woke up shaking in a cold sweat.

* * *

**Did you all like it? **

**I love Jasper and I love how big of an idiot Edward is. He is such a douche. **

**I am already like 1800 words into the new chapter so you will not have to wait that long for the next one I promise. **

**I have a blog and I am also on twitter. There is a link for the blog on my profile and I'm under Malmo722 on twitter. **

**Thanks for reading everyone. If you have questions please ask and if you are feeling generous reviews please. **


	8. The Four Chiefs of the Southern States

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Ashley is finally reading again! Hey Ash I'll be home in 25 days. **

**Claire thanks for editing. Thanks for telling me what you think. XOXO**

**Lottie2303, coldplaywhore, inside-the-disarray, IpreferJasper, rpattzdude and gcgonc, readingmama and Charley Cullen thanks for reading.**

**Drkvctry I always forget you. I didn't this time. Thanks for being you. **

**Okay this is a weird chapter. There are links to clothing and what I think the chiefs look like on my profile it's up to you if you want to look. **

**Enjoy everyone. **

**

* * *

****BELLA**

I was more than happy that we were having this party now. I hadn't left the house since my incident with Edward. I knew if I did leave I would look for him and probably kill him, but nevertheless it was the first cloudy day in three months and Alice wanted to go shopping. So now I was out walking down Rodeo, holding Jaspers hand as the Australian skipped ahead of us.

I'd only fed once in those seven days and I was thirsty, but I kept myself in check and told myself that I would not see Edward and everything was going to be alright. There would be fang bangers here tonight and not like the Rosalie kind; they would be the kind that would walk into my home and never leave.

I was also anticipating tonight because I was going to sit Rosalie down and make her tell me everything she knew about Edward. I'd phoned her the day after James Reitmans's party and asked her to watch him for me, and to make notes on everything he did, everything he ate, everyone he talked to, fucked, when he went to the bathroom, how often he drank or did drugs, how often he swore, everything she could find out about him. And then we would talk about her Embrace.

"Do you know how many people are coming to this thing?" Jasper asked me as we continued to walk down the street. Alice kept stopping to look at things in store windows. While we were out, there would be caterers in my house and even though we planned to kill all the humans that walked in, it didn't mean I couldn't show them a good time first. It wasn't my style to disappoint.

"I don't know." I replied, shaking out my hair, still holding Jaspers hand. I was not happy about being outside but figured it was time to stop being such a pussy and just go shopping for a few hours. I knew if I held his hand he would stop me from doing something stupid. He knew something was up but didn't question me on it any more than he had the first night. He'd taken my advice and remembered his place. "Thirty-five, possibly forty."

I looked over at him. He was wearing the aviators he loved so much, converse sneakers, a pair of jeans and an Ed Hardy t-shirt. It was a large contrast to Alice's and my attire. We were in heels and dresses. He looked out of place but I guessed he could do whatever he liked. "Sounds good; a nice, healthy number." He was tip-toeing. He didn't want to piss me off but I knew he was disappointed because he wanted more, Jasper was greedy like that.

"If you're still thirsty after the party then you can go out after." I said.

"I still don't understand why you have these parties?" he replied squeezing my hand.

"I have them to talk with other chiefs. I need to know what's happening in my areas." I said looking ahead and not at him.

There was a long pause, about a minute or so before he spoke up again. "So when I said people, you meant…"

"Forty people and fifteen vamps; fifty-five," I started to pull him into a store that Alice had made her way into.

"Sounds fair," this time he meant it.

Before I entered the store I looked at him. "And Jazz, don't ever wear that shirt again. You look like a douche." I walked ahead of him as he let out a bit of laughter.

After we got back home everything was set up. The food smelt repulsive to me but was probably delicious to a human. I dressed in a simple black and white dress and put on some hot pink, leopard print pumps. My hair was down and I looked amazing - as usual. It was actually boring how easy it was too look this good.

Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen talking to each other about a movie they'd watched that afternoon while I sat on the couch and flipped through an issue of _Interview_.

The four chiefs who answered to me were the first to arrive. There were five of us who oversaw the 19 states in my command. I was the one everyone answered to and they all had people working for them in each state, making sure everything was in check. It was an easy system.

Now even though I hadn't lived in the States the longest, Carlisle and I were the oldest. In 1930, the Volturi realized the vampire problem was getting out of hand and needed to be controlled. They assigned us to do it, which was how I became the Vampire Queen.

Benjamin Bush was the first of the four, to arrive. He was the oldest chief, the best looking and also the most responsible. He oversaw Kanasas, Missouri, Oklahoma, Arkansas and Texas. Benjamin was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico in 1793 and was turned in 1815 at the age of 22. Once he had been made vampire, he travelled all over the states and then to Europe, keeping to himself. He was a smart and efficient vampire who could, in all honesty, do my job better than I. He was six foot with dirty blonde hair, and a muscular body structure with broad shoulders that filed out the dark navy blue suit he was wearing. He had black dress shoes on, with white socks and a pink and navy blue striped dress shirt, balanced perfectly with a navy blue tie.

He was well put together and with his pouty lips and razor sharp jaw line, he was almost impossible to stop looking at; and he knew it.

"Hello Bella." He said, kissing my cheek. "You look lovely as always."

"Benny." I greeted him, knowing that he hated it when I called him Benny.

He had brought his wife with him, Marla who was a new vampire. She was beautiful just like all of us, with stark white hair with the features of an elf, wearing a short navy purple cocktail dress with jewelled embellishment. She didn't say much and she also didn't breathe. "You know how new she is, only a few years old. She still has trouble controlling the cravings so it's just best for everyone if she doesn't breathe. This is the first time she is been able to go out of the house, socially." He explained to me.

I knew how young she was; I had given him permission to perform the Embrace. I welcomed and congratulated her and they both went into the living room and started talking to Jasper and Alice.

It was at this time that Ezra and Satine arrived. They were husband and wife, meeting when I'd appointed them chiefs. They'd been married for almost seventy years. Ezra Johnson was shorter, about 5'8 and had messy chocolate brown hair. His features were almost feminine but his sharp jaw and broad nose made him look like a man. He still had a strong build and wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He was born in 1802 and was made vampire in 1822. He spent a lot of time fighting in the vampire wars which had taken place for almost 300 years.

Ezra looked over Utah, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico, and resided in Utah, claiming all the clean blood was there because of all the Mormons. He and Satine saw each other a couple times a month and they liked it that way. Unlike other vampires they were completely monogamous. It was rare and I didn't understand it.

Satine Bowen looked after Louisiana, Tennessee, Mississippi and Alabama. She was born in New Orleans in 1819. After becoming a vampire in 1840 her dark brown skin became a smooth mocha. She had a stern face with devastating features and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; which said a lot because I didn't think that many people or vampires were actually beautiful. She was wearing a white dress that dipped low between her breasts with white pumps and white gloves. They were a beautiful couple even though Satine was five inches taller than Ezra without heels.

"Hello Isabella." She said in a low, sexy smoky voice as she removed her gloves. "How are you?" She asked as she stepped forward and kissed my cheek.

"I'm well Satine, how are you?" I replied, looking at her with loving adoration.

"It's good to be in Los Angeles. I like getting out." She smiled slyly and moved past me calling out for Benjamin.

Ezra stepped towards me with his hands in his pockets. "You still want to fuck my wife, Isabella?" he asked, he was not amused.

"Yes Ezra and I always will." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes as he passed me. I enjoyed seeing my chiefs. We were all very hard and cold and these meetings assured me I was running my lands as efficiently as possible.

I turned and walked back into the kitchen showing Benjamin, Satine and Ezra to my office. I knew my last chief Sterling Austin would be late, he was always late. I followed them all in as Satine and Ezra sat down on the love seat against the far wall of the small rectangular room. Benjamin took the computer chair and I decided to stand, leaving the remaining chair for Sterling, when he eventually arrived.

We talked briefly about our personal lives, until Sterling came through the office door, flopping down on the chair. "Sorry I'm late." He smiled.

He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white dress shirt and black loafers. These clothes fit his lean body properly. Sterling was born in 1815 and was turned into a vampire in 1832; he looked seventeen. He hadn't bulked up when he'd turned, he stayed exactly the same. He had a larger nose and smaller mousy features. He wasn't ugly but just not vampire pretty, but regardless, he was a vicious vampire and got shit done.

He'd come alone. He didn't have a wife, choosing instead to have his fill of fang bangers.

"What did I miss?" he asked grinning.

Satine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing Sterling, we were waiting for you."

"Sorry." He grinned, widening his eyes and looking at me like Satine was crazy.

After Sterling arrived we got down to business. There wasn't much to report. All cops were doing their jobs and covering up any mess we may have made. No one was going crazy and killing tons of people, everything was happening just as it should, which didn't surprise me because if anything went wrong I would have known about it; I just liked getting us all together.

"Alright is this everything or are there any questions or concerns?" I asked looking at everyone.

"I have one Bella." Satine said raising her hand quickly.

I looked towards her and nodded.

Satine smiled politely. "Bella, have you ever heard of Euphoria?"

The corner of my mouth pulled up into a grin and I cocked my eyebrow. I don't know why I thought I'd be able to keep this a secret. "What about it?"

"It's spreading all over the lower states and apparently the only seller is here in L.A. Now something tells me you are the one selling it." She paused to clear a throat she didn't have to clear.

Before she could speak again Benjamin interjected. "It would be a lot easier if you allowed us to sell in our sections, instead of you running it all over the country, especially since you banned the solicitation of vampire venom. It's very unethical what you're doing Isabella." He folded his hands in front of him.

I looked at all of them in turn. I would have to ask Angela if she was selling outside of Los Angeles, I guess she couldn't control what happened to it after she sold it. I sighed and smiled. "I'd like to apologize. It was rude of me to deny you all something and then go and do it myself." I paused and played with the end of my hair, and then I continued. "It's a profitable business, you'll make a killing," I smirked. "I know I am. So you can all sell. Find a kine you trust and have them sell it. How you decide to sell it and to whom, is up to you, but I request 10% of everything you make, that's all."

"Deal," Satine replied. She knew the effect of vampire venom, she knew she would barely notice the 10% once the money started coming in.

"You also have to give the dealer a cut too." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Sounds good," Sterling smiled getting up. "Is it time to eat?" he asked. "I can smell the lilliums outside." He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Not yet." I said. There were already more people here than I planned, as was usually the case. I moved to the door, opening it letting everyone exit before me. "In about an hour Sterling, this is a party - socialize." I lightly batted him on the shoulder.

There were thirty seven people in my house already, forty two if you included me and all the chiefs. Out of the forty two, twelve were vampires, leaving twenty eight humans and two were second natured.

I spotted Sam and Leah immediately but walked over to Rosalie and Emmett first. Rosalie was wearing a short sequined red dress and white pumps. Her hair was in soft waves, flowing down her back. She was talking to Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Marla. Well Marla was just staring at her with a clenched jaw trying her hardest not to kill her.

"Hello Emmett." I said touching his bicep and smiling.

"Hello Bella." He kissed me on the cheek. I would never get sick of his German accent, ever.

Rosalie turned towards me.

"Hello Rosalie, trying to attract attention to yourself?" I asked, pointing to her outfit with a slight laugh.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked away from me. I watched as Marla stood up and walked over to Benjamin. "You always look so nice, vampires always look so nice. I was trying to look nice too."

I put my finger under her chin and pulled her head up. "I'm just being a bitch Rosalie." I grinned and she grinned back. I looked up at Emmett. "Can you bring her into the office? What I have to say effects both of you." Emmett nodded and placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her towards the office.

I always acted so nice when I entertained because I knew everyone loved me.

I looked over at Sam and Leah. They were now talking to Jasper who was telling them a story. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he was making large gestures with his arms and they all laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room and into my closet, and opened a small box. I took out three vials of Euphoria and joined the party, heading in Sam and Leah's direction. "Hello Sam, Leah." I nodded at both of them.

"Hello Isabella," Sam leant forward to kiss my cheek. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. "Looking lovely as always."

"Thank you Sam." I opened up my hand and showed him the three vials of Euphoria. "For you," I grinned. I gave them the drugs and they kept their people in line, just like I kept mine in line. There was always the rouge vamp or shape-shifter but for the most part our existence with each other was easy.

He passed them to Leah and she put them in her purse. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top. The shape-shifters definitely did it differently than we did.

"Thanks Bells." He grinned.

"Are you going to stay for the party?" I asked.

"No. I can only put up with your kind for so long and besides, we're out numbered." He flashed me a devastating grin.

"Fair enough; I'll see you in a month." I looked at Jasper who had managed to stay quiet. I asked him to see them out and then walked back into the kitchen.

_Plainsong_ was starting up on the stereo and I realized that I was starting to get sick of this song. I took out a wine glass and poured a merlot into a glass for Rosalie.

I must have been holding my breath because at first, I didn't smell him. I looked over at Jasper and he was staring at him from the living room. He opened his mouth, ran his tongue along his teeth, with fangs extended and then sent a kiss in his direction.

I followed his eye line over to the foyer while taking a deep breath. His scent caused me to crush the wine glass in my hand just as my eyes met Edward Masen's.

**EDWARD**

When I woke up the next morning I felt amazing, like I'd had the best sleep of my life. I got up and walked to the bathroom and I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing. My skin was glowing and my pores were tight. I almost looked like a completely different person. I turned my head to look at my neck. I could no longer see the bite marks in my neck.

I looked away and wondered if the night before had just been a dream. I shook my head. No - it happened, there was no way I could have dreamt something like that.

I put on a wife beater and some new jeans then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I ate toast and downed a glass of orange juice before heading out the studio. I had a reading that I had to go to, and Reitman wanted to discuss some things he needed to work out.

I'd walked half way before I started sweating in the 97 degree weather. I hailed a cab to take me the rest of the way.

When I arrived at the studio, I was directed to a room which looked dirty and smelt a little stale. Sophie was sitting in the corner of the room looking at her phone. She was wearing white jeans with black and grey splotches, with an oversized white tank top and a necklace and black pumps. She was wearing a straw hat with a black strap wrapped around it. She looked good.

I walked over to her. "Hey Soph what's up?"

She looked up at me and smiled. She looked a little tired now that I was close to her but not horrible. "Hey!" She said loud and clear. "What's up, Eddie? Are you feeling better? You look amazing." She pulled my arm forcing me to sit.

"Uh yeah, I feel fine." Not really sure what to say as I wasn't sure what she thought happened to me last night.

"Good." She sighed and took off her hat, shaking out her hair. "This is your first reading right?"

I nodded.

"Cool." She was nodding her head too and looking around the room.

"Is Rosalie here with you?" I asked.

She frowned for a second and then nodded. "She's around."

"I kind of need to talk to her." I really did. She was a part of this vampire cult bullshit and I needed to ask her what was going to happen to me after I'd been bitten. Rosalie had been bitten and she seemed fine.

"No, I don't. She said she would come get me after this reading." She looked up as Reitman walked into the room.

"Alright guys let's do this." He smiled and we all took our seats.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Rosalie, she literally pulled Sophie out of the room and they were gone without a trace.

So I did what any normal person would do when he wants answers and can't get them - I spent the week following Rosalie. We didn't start shooting for another two weeks and I had all time I could ever want.

I discovered that Rosalie led a relatively boring life. She followed Sophie around all day, talking on her phone. She wore modest clothes and went home every night and never left. It was like watching a completely different person. I'd only ever seen 'party' Rosalie and the girl I was watching now was a good girl. Not the type of girl who would let me fuck her at a party, minutes after meeting me.

But Saturday night was different. I was standing outside her apartment as she left with Emmett. They were going to see vampires and I knew it. I waited as they hailed a cab and then hailed one for myself and followed them.

It took me out of Hollywood and into Beverly Hills. Once they got out of the cab I asked the driver to hang back for a little while. I waited ten minutes and then made my way up the long drive. My heart was beating out of my chest because I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

I passed two people on the way up. They were aboriginal and were wearing matching clothes. They eyed me as I passed them but didn't say a word. Their eyes appeared to be glowing like an animals in the night.

I breathed in deeply, smelling the warm air. It smelt salty like the ocean.

I looked away from them and made my way up towards the house. Although I was scared I still had that high feeling I'd gotten the night Bella had bitten me. It made me feel brave in a weird kind of way.

I got up to the door and opened it without knocking. I walked in, passed the front entrance way and to the edge of the foyer where I had a clear view of the kitchen and living room. There were about forty people milling about and I recognized only three of them.

Alice was in the living room talking to some people I didn't know. She looked up at me and winked. She looked different, she was dressed differently. She had on a pink dress and white pumps.

My eyes drifted to the kitchen where Bella was. I could tell it was her even though she had her back to me. She was pouring what I could only assume was wine, into a glass.

Then there was Jasper, he was in the far corner of the living room staring at me. His eyes were burning into mine and then he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his fangs, before making a kissing motion with his mouth. It made me terribly uncomfortable even though a week ago I was telling myself I could fuck him. Things had changed.

It was then I heard a shattering of glass and looked up to see Bella staring at me with wine dripping down her arm.

Her eyes were wide and wild. "What are you doing here?" she asked, coming towards me with glass falling from her hand. She sounded rushed and out of breath.

"I don't know." I was backing away from her. All the courage I thought I had before was now gone.

"How did you get here?" she growled at me.

"I followed Rosalie." I admitted.

"Come here." She said grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me into a room just off the kitchen. She pushed me through the door and threw me onto a sofa.

"Edward." Rosalie said, standing up from the other end of the sofa and looking from Bella to me.

"He followed you here." She said pointing at me while looking at Rosalie.

"I had no idea." Rosalie's eyes were wide and she was breathing rapidly.

"I asked you to watch him." Bella growled at her. "How could you miss this?"

"What? Watch me?" I asked in confusion but she ignored me.

"Did you know he was following you?" she asked looking at Emmett.

"Chill out, what the fuck are you freaking out for?" Emmett pulled Rosalie down onto his lap.

"Did you?" Bella's fists were clenched into balls.

"I smelt him but Rose hangs out with Sophie who hangs out with Eddie and I figured that's what it was."

"You're fucking useless…. JASPER!" She yelled it. She was so loud it caused Rosalie and me to cover our ears.

"Yeah," he was there in an instant, opening the door poking his head in.

"You watch him. I have business I need to take care of." She was leering at me. She was not happy I was here.

Now that I was in her home, being pulled around by Jasper, I wasn't really sure why I'd come here. What the fuck did I care? So my friend was killed by one of them; that didn't affect me. So I was bitten by one; a week had passed and nothing happened to me. I'd made a large mistake here. But maybe, just maybe I would get laid while I was here; if Bella didn't kill me.

Jasper brought me down the hall and into a bedroom and then closed the door. He turned around and looked at me with an evil grin. "It looks like it's just you and me Edward." And he pressed his palms flat against the door.

**JASPER**

I did not like Edward, but instead of being a douchebag I decided to do the next best thing. I was going to try to fuck him.

He was wearing this stupid white t-shirt with a high heel on it, dark blue jeans and these ugly looking boxer shoes. He had aviators linked in his shirt collar.

I wasn't going to lie. Edward was a delicious looking human in more than one way. He was one of the best looking humans I had ever seen and that was saying something because in my day, I'd seen a lot of attractive looking humans.

But I hated him because he was making Bella weak; my Isabella, my queen.

I was giving her a tough time about this, about her going soft but really, it was killing me. Bella was a majestic beast. She was a force that affected everything around her. If she was in a room and took a breath, the room breathed in with her. She was a vampire that worth being called a vampire. I loved Alice. There was not a single part of me that didn't but Alice was not Bella and this Edward "Singer" Mason asshole was fucking it up.

So I figure if I fucked him before Bella, hopefully she would cast him out. The mark said I couldn't kill him it didn't say anything about me violating him.

"Hello Edward." I said sauntering over towards my bed.

My bedroom was simple; a king sized bed with a white duvet, a closet that held my clothes, two black end table with antique lamps and a bathroom.

"Hey." He said running his hands through his hair, spreading his scent all over the room. I sat down beside him.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before I sighed. "Listen Edward… I'm sorry about last week, when, you know, I was talking about how I wanted to kill you. That was totally wrong of me, I was out of line." I turned my body towards him and placed my hand on his knee.

He looked down at my hand and then met my eyes. "That's okay." He replied.

I continued to hold his gaze as I forced him to relax. I was Becoming him but of course he would never know it.

"No, no it's not." I shook my head and moved my hand up his thigh. "You seem like a great guy and it would be such a waste if someone like you…" I drifted off as I brought my hand up and ran it through his hair.

"Someone like me," he sighed out. His eyes were hooded and he wanted me.

I loved being a vampire.

"Yeah someone like you," I started moving closer to him. "Someone smart, charming, talented and…." I was so close to his face. Our noses were inches apart and I sighed, letting my cool breath flow over his face. He breathed in and shuddered. "Someone as good looking as you." I continued looking down at the erection in his jeans.

"You're really good looking too, like the hottest dude I have ever seen." He was breathing in deeply and his heart was racing.

"Edward, I feel like I can't control myself around you and, and…" I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips into his.

The first kiss was innocent until I pushed myself on him, making him lie down flat on the bed; this was when he wrapped his arms around my neck and opened his mouth running his tongue along my bottom lip. He thrust his hips into mine and started to groan. "I've never really done this before." He said as I started kissing down his neck. I was trying to smell what Bella could smell in him and I couldn't figure it out.

"I'm sure that I'm not the first man who's been attracted to you." I moved my hands to the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Well I did have this one experience." He began to tell me as I was kissing down his firm, taught chest. "I had to give one of the producers of _Two and a Half Men_ a blow job." He paused and ran his hand through my hair as I got to the waist band of his pants.

"Did you get the part?" I asked, looking at him with a grin. I didn't know what he responded because I took that time to see what was happening outside. I found Bella's voice and she was still talking to Rosalie and Emmett so I continued. "So you're an actor?"

He looked up at me and nodded while biting his lip.

"Cool." I said looking back down at his jeans, unbuttoning the button and unzipping them.

"Have you done this before?" he asked. His drawl was getting nice and thick and I kind of liked it. If I tried to blur my vision he kind of looked like me and it was like fooling around with myself.

"Many times, my boy," This wasn't a lie. I wasn't gay but sometimes throwing a little something new into the mix was fun. And to be completely honest, I liked the way a cock felt in my mouth.

I unzipped him and pulled them down over his erection. It was pushing against his boxer briefs. I knew I wouldn't get a good grip on his bits if it was in this type of underwear, so I pulled them down too, freeing his impressive looking dick. I moved back to look at it and let out a little laugh. Maybe this would actually be kind of fun.

This was when Bella came through the door. "Seriously Jasper," she rolled her eyes and yanked Edward away from me, pulling his underwear back on. She smelled like Rosalie, mainly her blood.

She looked back at me and slapped me across the face, shaking her head.

This broke my spell over Edward. He shook his head and looked around. "What the fuck?" he said with an undertone of disturbance in his voice. He looked at Bella and then at me. "What the fuck was just going on?"

"Oh grow up Edward. It's just oral sex." Bella said, pulling his pants up. He fastened them with a disgusted look on his face and when he was done Bella pulled him out of the room, leaving me alone.

I sat on the floor and sighed, then got up and walking over to my closet, I pulled a shoe box off the shelf and took three vials of coke out of it. I was going to find a pretty little thing and get them coked up. I looked at the vials. "Let go get fucked up." I said to myself and walked out of my bedroom, looking for Alice, knowing this night was mine and Bella was too far gone to be saved, even if she didn't.

**BELLA**

I was not happy. I knew I would see Edward Masen again, I just didn't expect it to be in my own house.

I asked Rosalie and Emmett about it. I knew that Rosalie hadn't known but Emmett was an asshole and thought it would be funny.

I pawned Edward off on to Jasper while I sorted out this Rosalie thing. I knew this was a bad idea but I trusted Jasper the most, so Jasper it was.

I no longer needed to know what Edward was doing because he was here now.

Fuck, I was going soft. If this was a week ago I would have taken Rosalie's head off and ripped out Emmett's fangs, but I just couldn't do it.

I sat down and looked at the both of them. "Given this indiscretion, I want to watch you Rosalie. If I decide that you're alright, then the Embrace with happen next April."

"That's more than a year." Emmett protested.

"Maybe you should have been more alert. I do not like to be inconvenienced." I said more for Emmett rather than Rosalie.

"This is bullshit Bella. I'll just do it myself." He stood, trying to be intimidating.

I stood too and walked up to him. With my shoes I was almost his height and I tried to size him up. "Where will you go?" I paused. "You know the punishment for performing an Embrace without the division heads approval." I smirked.

"What is the punishment?" Rosalie asked quietly.

I looked down at her and smiled sweetly. "Death," I breathed in deeply as worry spread across Rosalie's face. "Are we in agreement?"

Emmett nodded and sat back down, looking over at Rosalie and then back at me.

"Emmett, would you mind if I had a taste?" I asked.

"If you must," he spat out through his teeth, waving his hand around, dismissing me.

I held my hand out. "Rosalie."

She extended her arm and I wrapped my hand around her wrist. I ran my nose down her sweet skin and found a good spot. I then extended my fangs and plunged them in. Her blood was good and clean for the most part, it was worth the taste. I pulled out and retracted my fangs, licking the wound, forcing it to heal.

I had a thing about tasting the people we were going to Embrace; you could tell a lot about a person by the taste of their blood.

"Thanks Rose." I winked at her and stood. "We're done here." And I walked out of the room and down the hall to get Edward.

Jasper, of course was trying to have his way with him. I pulled Edward away and slapped Jasper.

Edward started freaking when he realized that was going on. "Grow up Edward. It's just oral sex." I said and pulled him out of Jasper's room and into mine.

He sat down on the bed and stared at me with wide eyes. "I was about to get my cock sucked by a dude."

"You would've been satisfied, Jasper has a talented tongue." I walked to the farthest corner of the room, crossed my arms and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what you did to me. I want to know what you are. I want to know what happened to my friend." He said trying to be brave.

I sighed and decided to answer his questions. "I marked you, I'm a vampire and I don't know what friend you are referring to." I stared at him. "Does that answer your questions?"

He just stared at me. His shirt was off and his body was impressive, I had trouble looking at his face but I forced my eyes to meet his. "No." He responded shaking his head and putting his shirt back on.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Edward? To be one of us? To be a part of this life?" I walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, putting my hand on his knee. "Cause I can tell you right now you are not cut out for this."

"I never said that I wanted to be a vampire." He said looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

I wasn't breathing, I couldn't, but why I was allowing myself to be this close to him I had no idea. I couldn't back away though. "So you want to be a fang banger then?" I slowly moved myself, standing up, pushing myself on him.

He slowly started lowering himself on the bed with his elbows, looking at me with lust. This fucker wasn't afraid anymore. How?

"I'm assuming this would be your first time with a vampire." I said running my hands along his legs and up his chest, just grazing his nearly erect cock.

"You'd be my first." He said licking his lips. I had never met a human that switched his emotions like this before. It was almost like he was a vampire. Was I Becoming him? I closed my eyes quickly, too fast for him to register, and looked back at him. The same look was on his face. He was into me and for some reason I didn't like it. I wanted him to be afraid of me. People were easier to manipulate when they were afraid.

"Living the life of a fang banger isn't easy. You have to be willing to deal with everything that comes with it." I explained, letting my lips hover just above his.

"And what does that entail?" he asked, letting out a hot sigh, making my face tingle.

"I get to bite you and drink from you. Just a taste." I lightly kissed him. "You would also have to live up to the banging part of the fang banger name and-" I stood up and moved towards the door, opened it and saw a sweet little brunette with a clean neck.

"Hey sweet heart," I purred as she looked over at me. The second her violet eyes met mine she was a goner. "Come in here babe." And she walked into my bedroom.

"You also have to deal with the fact that we are vampires and we live that lifestyle." I raised my eyebrows. "Follow me."

I heard his heart start racing. He knew what was coming. "I don't think I want to."

I led the girl into the bathroom and then walked into the bedroom. "But this is a fang bangers life; it's a life of glamour." I took off my dress leaving me naked before him and walked back into the bathroom.

I had turned the girl around so her back was against my chest, and she was looking towards the bathroom door as I ran my hands over her exposed chest.

Edward was breathing heavily when he finally reached the door.

"Don't worry Edward, you'll get used to this." And with that, my eyes locked on his as I ripped out her throat. I sunk my fangs into her open wound and drank from her greedily. Just before she was about to run dry, I reached back into her wound and looked for her spine. Once I had located it I detached it from her skull and pulled it out of her, spilling most of her internal organs on the floor, separating her pelvic bone from her legs.

I needed to scare him. I needed more time and wanted him to stay away. If this didn't do it then maybe I had a problem on my hands. I needed him where I wanted him so I could train for this life, because one day he would be a vampire.

I dropped what was left of her and walked over to Edward who seemed to be having some sort of panic attack.

I knelt down beside him again, blood all over my face, grinning and whispered, "Pussy." I stood and grabbing a towel, I cleaned myself off. I went into my closet and threw on a robe.

"Stand up." I commanded.

He stood, refusing to look in the direction of the body.

"Come with me." I said placing my hand on the small of his back and forcing him to leave my bedroom.

I walked him through the crowded house where no one paid us any attention, except for the vampires in attendance, and out the front door. I walked him over to our town car and he got in. "Now Edward, Steven here will take you where ever you'd like to go."

He nodded, swallowing hard.

"Edward, no one will hurt you, I promise." I gave him the sweetest smile a girl could give with her fangs extended and smeared blood all over her face.

"Okay." He nodded and gave me a half smile before the car took off.

I watched as it rounded the corner at the end of the drive, trying to figure out what I was going to do with him. Then I went back into the house to have my fill of the young pretty things in the city of angels.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it. How did you feel about the Jasper POV?  
**

**I have Twitter under malmo722 I'm sure you can find me, maybe. **

**Remember I have two other stories, Star Mile and Not Dark Yet. Read them if you'd like. **

**Okay thanks everyone for reading. Leave a review if you'd like. **


	9. Blood On Our Hands, Blood On Our Faces

**A/N: Hey guys, how are all of you. I got a few notes. **

**Claire thanks for editing. Like always I appreciate how quickly you get it back to me. XOXO**

**Lottie2303, Navarre, IpreferJasper, rpattzdude and gcgonc, readingmama and Charley Cullen thanks for reading.**

**Drkvctry I love you sweetie. When am I marrying your bro. These are things we need to work out. ;P **

**Sorry this took so long but I wanted to produce something good. Unfortunately this is the chapter were I need it to move a certain way to get where I want to be and I had no idea how to do that. So this is the shit I produced and for the most part I hate it. Hopefully the rest of the chapters get better and I update more often. **

**I hope at least one of you likes it. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**

* * *

****EDWARD**

The last week before shooting started went by pretty quick. I mainly just wasted time in my apartment watching The Lord of the Rings trilogy five times, or tanning by the pool.

I wasn't sleeping much because I only dreamt in blood. I kept seeing that girl and what Bella did to her. Then Kevin and what Bella did to him, and then I saw myself doing it to them. The blood wasn't what scared me it was the fact that I liked killing them.

Now, I was an asshole. There was no denying it and I loved being an asshole, but killing people was not in that job description and the fact that I was liking it was making me feel… weird.

But I ignored it and slept when my body wouldn't allow me to stay awake anymore. A lot of the sleep happened by the pool, in the middle of the day.

I welcomed work when it was finally time to go. I got to the studio and was told by a PA or something to go into make-up. When I just stared at her blankly because I had no idea where make-up was, she rolled her eyes and took me to where I needed to be.

I sat down in the chair and looked at myself. I still looked good. I had slept only twenty hours in the last week but I still looked as if I'd slept a full eight hours a night, every night. Fuck botox and plastic surgery, and all that bullshit. The secret to looking young and youthful lay with the vampires.

About halfway through my makeup, Sophie sat down in the chair beside mine. "Hey Ed," she said with little to no enthusiasm.

"Hey Sophie," I said looking at her in my mirror. "You look tired."

"I had a rough night." She replied as a woman immediately started plastering makeup all over her face. "I would appreciate if we said nothing to each other till we have to." She sunk down in the chair a little.

"Fine with me," I mumbled as I glanced down at my phone till my makeup was done, and was whisked off to wardrobe. I had no problem not speaking to Sophie. She was annoying me and I realized that it was making her less attractive. Or maybe it was because I knew Bella now.

Apparently I was Bob Dylan because once I was in the complete costume I looked exactly like him. "Why do I look like Bobby D?" I asked Reitman.

"Did you read the script?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I did read it, just not very carefully.

"Then you would know your character is a huge Bob Dylan fan, hence the get up." Reitman was already not pleased with me.

He got Peter, Sophie and me all together to discuss the scene and our characters. We were filming the part where I told Peter's character he was a moron for being in love with Sophie's character, because she was a huge slutty whore. The scene required me to play the harmonica and sing over and over again. This was my first movie and it was getting boring fast. I had never had to do this many takes and my ADD, which I thought I had, was kicking in.

I managed to get home before the sun had set which surprised me. I thought I would be there all night, but Reitman said he got everything he wanted and that I was no longer needed for the day.

I was greeted, not by James, but by Bella. "Hello Edward." She said calmly, as if breaking and entering was normal. As if she had sat in the chair she was currently sitting in a million times before.

She scared the shit out of me, causing me to stumble backward and trip over my shoes. "How the fuck did you get in here?" I asked, finding my footing and standing.

"The door was unlocked." She said simply. "You really should lock it."

"James is here." I said, looking around, trying to make my heart beat at a regular pace. "James _is_ here, right? You didn't make a skin coat out of him or something?" I asked, trying to listen or spot any sign of him.

"No. He was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and I suggested that he go for a nap, so he did." Her voice was monotone.

"But he's not dead?"

"No Edward." She replied like I was a moron, which I was starting to believe I was.

I walked towards her and eyed her suspiciously. I sat down on the couch. "Don't you have to be invited in?"

"Myth,"

I looked over at the window and saw the rays of sun coming in through the venetian blinds. "And it's the day time. Why aren't you on fire?" I asked, leaning towards her, starting to feel more comfortable.

"We can go out into the sun and not burst into flames. That's also a myth. We do something else in the sun." She started removing the gloves and the large hat she had on.

"What happens?" I asked kind of giddy. It was kind of exciting knowing a vampire I guess.

She stood up and walked up to the blinds and opened them. Her skin started to sparkle. I felt my nose crinkle and a smile spread across my face. "You're sparkling."

"Yes."

I laughed and ran my hand through my hair. "That's fucking gay, bro."

She rolled her eyes and looked irritated. "Did you just call me 'bro'?"

I nodded.

"Good Lord." She said loud enough so I could hear.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked, annoyed. I knew she thought I was an idiot so why was she hanging around me?

"Because you're my singer," she had turned her back to me and was looking at me over her shoulder. She took off her long black coat revealing a short red dress.

"I've never sung for you." I said, confused.

She sighed again. "No. In the vampire world a singer refers to a person that has blood more appealing than any other human. Or at least to that one vampire and you are mine." She turned to look at me. "I'm not here because I think you're hot and want to get a piece." She had walked towards me. She was almost my height in the shoes she was wearing and she scanned my body. "Although I wouldn't mind fucking you." She cocked an eyebrow and then moved away again. "I'm here because I can't stay away. I'm here because all I can think about is your blood, and how I want it so bad, but I can't kill you because the idea of it being gone kills me. That is the reason I'm here. The reason I marked you. The reason I'll keep you safe." She looked at me again. "All of this will be easier if you say little and try to learn."

"So you're not going to kill me?" I was feeling better. She may kill many in front of me but she wasn't going to kill me.

"No." She said with no emotion.

"Good." I said smiling. We were silent for a few moments before I decided to play good host. "Can I get you anything?" I realized how stupid this question was the second I asked it.

She smirked. "No." She stood and collected her things. "When are you not busy?"

"What?" I asked somewhat confused by her strange question.

"When are you not working?" she said very slowly, pronouncing her words very clearly.

"Friday,"

"We'll go out Thursday then. This will be your first night as a fang-banger." She passed me and opened the front door. "Oh, Edward," she turned to look at me. "Wear something nice, and by nice I mean dress like a gentlemen and not a fucking douchebag." She smiled, kissed my cheek and then left.

**BELLA**

I had lied to Edward. I told him I wasn't going to kill him which wasn't true. Eventually his heart would have to stop beating.

I was going to take him to a club and fill him full of booze, and then fuck him. I still wasn't sure if I would take my taste. I wasn't sure I could stop.

I got back to the house and found Jasper and Alice lounging around the house. "We need to feed tonight." Jasper said, not stirring at all. He was just simply throwing the comment out there.

"I know." I said. "We'll find something." I started walking to my room then turned back to them. "We are taking Edward out on Thursday."

"His first lesson?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"What are you going to teach him that he doesn't all ready know?" Jasper asked, spinning around on the couch, looking over the back of it to lock eyes with me.

"There are a lot of things he doesn't know, so Thursday he learns that when it comes to fang-bangers, us vampires like to share." I smiled at him.

"Really?" he said, as a slow smile spreading across his face. "You sure about that?"

"He is going to have to get used to it." I said turning around and walking into my room. "Be ready in fifteen."

Forty five minutes later we were on the outskirts of Beverly Hills watching a bunch of drunken yuppies do drugs and rub up against each other, in a big beautiful house that belonged to one of their parents.

"What are we having?" I asked quietly.

"Something male," Alice said as we stood motionless, overlooking the party.

Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Something exotic," he took the lobe of my ear in between his teeth and gave it a quick bite. "We'll set up the room."

He took Alice's hand and walked away from me. I looked around the room and saw a group of five boys wearing polo shirts and khaki shorts looking at me. I smiled and headed over to them. They were a mix of ethnicities which my job even easier.

"Hey guys." I said putting on my best smile and an American accent. "I'm Kristen."

They introduced themselves but I didn't listen, I was too busy smelling their blood. All but one was disease free, two were on coke and the others were just drunk. A song that I recognized came on. "This song is good."

"I'm not a fan of _She Wants Revenge_." The blonde on coke, replied.

"Your eyes are red." This one had the disease.

"I'm into the demonic scene." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"You're a vampire." He was scared.

"Excuse me."

"I've heard about this. Red eyes, pale skin," he reached out to touch me and then flinched when he felt my temperature. "Ice cold."

I stared at him and I let my power of persuasion take over. "You heard wrong."

He didn't say anything for about thirty seconds and then he nodded. "You're right, I heard wrong, my bad." His voice was monotone.

"You want to leave." I looked at the blonde and the red head that were on coke. "So do you."

They nodded, passed me and left the party. I was left with a Brazilian who spoke English and a Korean that didn't. "You guys want to get laid tonight?" I asked changing the sweet smile into a sexy one.

The Korean looked over to the Brazilian for clarification. The Brazilian made a sex motion with his hips which caused the Korean to smile and nod.

I led them up the stairs and easily found the room Alice and Jasper were in. They didn't like that Jasper was there and stopped by the door.

"That's a fucking dude." The Brazilian pointed out.

I looked at both of them. "You'll like it."

They both nodded and got undressed just like Alice, Jasper and I did. "The Brazilian's mine." I said to both Jasper and Alice, who nodded and took the Korean away from me. Alice started jerking him off while Jasper started kissing him with fervour.

I allowed the Brazilian to push me down onto the bed. He pulled me up into a sitting position and stood in front of me. He was hot, I suppose, good body, decent cock but nothing special. He looked down at me and then to his erect dick. "It's not going to suck itself, bitch."

This made me laugh and I let my natural accent come out. "You've got quite the mouth on you."

"I wanna see if you do too." He grinned.

"I don't do that." I said bluntly, leaning back on the bed.

"Well I don't fuck unless I get my dick sucked, and what the fuck happened to your voice." His heart was racing and he was balling his hands into fists. This guy was one of those dudes who acted nice to you, until he got you alone. I wondered how many different women he had left bruises on.

"You don't like it? I think it rather suits me, this accent." I smiled sweetly.

"I don't give a fuck. Gag yourself on it, now." He clenched his jaw.

I nodded. "How much teeth do you want?"

"None!"

"Oh come on; let's throw a little kink in. It makes it so much hotter for me." I said, running my hand down my body and in between my legs.

"Well I guess if you can control yourself."

"What's your name?" I wrapped my hand around his cock and started to pump.

"Damien."

"Well Damien, I want you to close your eyes and embrace this experience. I guarantee you will never have another one like it." I leaned forward and flicked my tongue over the head.

He groaned and closed his eyes. I wrapped my lips over my teeth and took him in my mouth. It was at this point I heard Jasper sink his teeth into the Koreans neck and Alice followed only seconds after.

He was doing as I asked and was too wrapped up in the blow job to realize that his friend was dying.

Once I knew Damien was right on the verge of orgasm I pulled back and looked up at him. "It feels wonderful doesn't it?"

I could fit his whole dick in my mouth because I couldn't choke on it, but with my fangs that were about to come out, dislocating my jaw just seemed easier. "You're almost there aren't you?" he nodded. "Now all we need is a big finish."

I took both of my hands and put them on either side of my jaw bone and pushed as hard as I could until it unhinged. Then I extended my fangs.

"What the fuck?" Damien whispered with fear and disbelief. He had been watching me but was too slow.

I had him in my mouth before he could move. I had my right hand on the small of his back, holding him in place while I took my left and put it under my chin and slammed my jaw back into place taking his cock clean off his body. I was up and had my hand over his mouth, silencing his scream, while I spit out his appendage. I tilted his head and plunged my teeth into his neck and had my fill.

I dropped him on the floor when I was done and began to wipe my mouth.

"That was entertaining." Jasper smirked. He was nearly dressed and walked over, picking up the once functioning penis. "Are you gonna keep it?"

"I've never been one to take trophies." I replied, taking the blankets off the bed and wiping my face off. I located my jeans, blouse and boots, putting them back on my body.

I stood and straightened out my clothes and then looked over at Jasper. He thought it would be funny to smack my in the face with the severed cock. He and Alice started laughing.

"How fucking old are you Jasper? Give me that." I said taking it from his hand and throwing it on the floor. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

We left without saying a word to each other. We got in our car and drove home. Once inside Alice claimed the couch and started watching _The Hills_.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, letting his fingers trail up and down my arm.

"I have about twelve hours of _The Newlywed Show _TiVoed so I'm gonna do that." I turned to go to my bedroom.

"Call me if you get bored." He responded going over to Alice. "Why do you watch this shit?" he said to her.

"You never get on Bella's case for watching those fucking old game shows-" Alice went on with her annoying whining and those fucking vowels.

I only left my room once in those two days. I went out on Wednesday night to feed so I would be ready for Edward. I killed a bridal party but left the bride.

I told Edward to be at my place by nine o'clock. He showed up at 8:59. I answered the door in a silver party dress with black velvet heels. "Hello Edward." I purred.

He had done as I'd asked and was dressed well. He was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath. The first two buttons were undone and his hair was gelled back. He was wearing black dress shoes and aviators. From afar he could have passed for one of us. "Hello Bella."

"The way you're dressed now, this is how you should dress from now on, at least in my presence. If you are going to do casual, make sure you dress it up." I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Being this close to him caused my fangs to extend. I stepped away from him. "I'm sorry about the fangs." I led him into the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tonic water, orange juice." He said, looking around the house. It occurred to me that he may not have seen it clearly the last time he was here.

"Nothing alcoholic?" I pondered.

"No I'm not drinking for the next couple months, for the movie." He smiled and then pulled out a chair from around the island and sat down.

"Hmm," I smiled and opened the fridge to find that we only had tonic. Dealing with a drunken human was far easier than dealing with a sober one. What was going to happen tonight could and would be done, but he would try to fight it more. "I only have tonic. I hope that's alright."

He nodded. As I poured, Jasper came around the corner dressed in dark denim and paisley. "Hey Eddie," Jasper smacked his back. "Sorry about the last visit. I get so silly sometimes." He smirked and let his tongue run over his teeth.

"Jasper!" I snapped.

His face hardened and his jaw clenched. I slid the drink over to Edward who immediately took a sip.

I took another look at Jasper's outfit. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I spat.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, offended.

"Change," I barked.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaving the room to change.

"I'm sorry. He's getting too old and it's making him restless." I said pulling out the other chair.

"I don't know what that means." He finished his tonic.

"Vampires have a hard time staying together. Even the most devoted have to spend years apart and Jasper hasn't left my side since he was made." I told him, brushing the end of my ponytail to the other shoulder.

Edward nodded but I wasn't sure if he knew exactly what I meant.

Alice came around the corner. Her hair was down and she was in black cocktail dress with some fire engine red pumps. She smiled when she saw Edward. "Hello Edward." She came up to him and kissed both of his cheeks. "You look very nice."

"Bella told me I had to." He said, smiling nervously.

"Bella is all about keeping up appearances." Alice laughed and went looking in the fridge like she could eat something in there. She pulled out a bottle of blood. How did I miss that one?

"What is that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I got full with my last one so I just drained the rest." I gave her a disapproving look while Edward shifted uncomfortably. She turned quickly. "Whatever. I like re-heated blood. Get over it." Her voice was defensive.

"You're not going to kill anyone in front of me tonight, are you?" Edward asked bluntly.

I stopped breathing as the blood rushed to his cheeks and pumped through his veins faster than normal.

Alice dropped everything and left. She knew this was not a conversation she belonged in.

"No." I said shaking my head. "And I'm sorry about all the times that you watched me kill someone, but I wanted to scare you. I want to see if you are cut out for this because you may not see me kill someone tonight but it will happen again."

"But you're," he paused and struggled with the word. "Full?"

"Right now, yes, I fed yesterday." I looked away from him. I was different with him. I didn't know if I liked it.

He nodded and swallowed hard. He was getting more nervous and I knew he was about to ask me something, but knew it would frighten him. "Bella?"

"Yes."

"How many people have you killed in your life?" He swallowed again and began to fidget. "Can you remember?"

"I never forget. I remember every single life I've ever taken." I looked at him ominously. "Are you sure you want to know? It may change the way you feel about me."

"I don't think anything could change the way I feel about you." He blushed again and his head bowed down. I had never seen him like this before. And how did he feel about me exactly?

I nodded. "I've killed 360, 245 people. It's not really a lot if you think of how long I've been alive." I smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Including my human years? 250 years."

"That makes you one hell of a cougar." He smiled.

I felt a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth and I let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I guess it does."

We stared at each other for a moment until Jasper came back into the kitchen. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a black blazer. "Better?" he held his arms out.

"It will suffice." I said getting up. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Edward.

He nodded.

"The car's ready out front." Jasper informed me.

"Good."

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"Avalon," I replied. "We're going to go dancing." I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him along.

The car ride was quiet and uneventful. We got into the club without any questions and we were brought to a private booth overlooking the club. The waiter came quickly to take our order. I ordered for the table. "I want three glasses and a bottle of the most expensive champagne you have. And keep orange juice and tonics coming. Understand?"

The waiter nodded and left.

"You ordered champagne. Why?" Edward shouted at me not realizing I could hear him perfectly.

"It helps us look normal." I said.

"What makes you think people are looking at you?" Edward asked, as the waiter returned with our drinks.

I took a small sip and then laughed. "Look around."

He looked around the club and he breathed in deep when he realized that half the club was looking at us.

"We have that effect." I smiled and took another sip. "Have you ever been here Edward?" I asked, changing the subject, moving closer to him while Alice and Jasper had a quiet conversation of their own on the other side of the booth.

He shook his head. "It's 80's night. I love music from that time." I said smiling.

He looked confused. "Really? You like the 80's. I pegged you for a classical or heavy metal type girl." He shifted in his seat and undid another button on his shirt.

"Why cause I'm old and a vampire? It's not very nice to stereotype Edward." I grinned flashing my beautiful white teeth.

"Sorry you're making me nervous." He shifted again. "My moods are weird with you."

"It's alright. This is all so new. Eventually you'll fit right in." I trailed my fingers down his neck.

_The Reflex_ by Duran Duran started to play and my face lit up. "Let's dance." I said pulling him to the dance floor.

I could, of course, dance like nobody's business but Edward knew how to carry himself too. He pushed himself up against me and started to grind. I loved clubs, especially when I was with a human. I was cold enough to keep them cool but the club was hot enough to keep them warm. I felt like I blended in.

"I'm gonna go sit down." Edward said after a couple of songs. I remembered he was just a human and needed to rest.

"Send Alice over here, okay?" I said continuing to dance. He nodded and walked up to the booth.

**EDWARD **

"Bella wants you to dance with her." I said approaching the table. I was starting to realize that I didn't need to yell at vampires to get them to hear me.

Alice made a giddy noise and then bounced up and smoothly walked to the dance floor, and began dancing with Bella.

I watched them dance. There was gravity to them, and everyone seemed to be very aware of their presence.

It was weird how different she made me feel, given the certain situation. I was a douche on Monday in my home but now I was somewhere unfamiliar and I had a feeling my life was going to get more and more foreign. But on the plus side, everyone was looking at me and I loved being looked at.

"She's something isn't she?" Jasper had moved closer to me. His arms were raised over the back of the booth. He looked comfortable and I told myself that one day I'd look that comfortable in this environment too.

"Who, Bella?"

Jasper nodded.

I wiped the corner of my mouth and took a drink of my orange juice and tonic. It wasn't doing it for me so I gave up. "Fuck this." I took all three glasses of champagne and downed them. I refilled one of the glasses.

"You have got some serious willpower, kid. It took you almost three hours before you decided to drink." Jasper grinned. "Us vampires, we have real good ears and I heard you talking to Bella in the house."

I eyed him. "You don't like me do you?" I said smirking.

"No, I don't but I ain't gonna kill you." He laughed. "You bring out my accent."

I nodded and laughed. I paused for a couple of seconds. "I can understand why you don't like me."

"And why is that?" He leaned in towards me. I took another sip of my champagne.

"Because you love Bella more than you love that fucking pixie that's on your arm. I may be a fucking moron, but I ain't fucking blind. And you hate me because I'm just like you. I'm good looking, I'm from the South and I'm a fucking prick, and you don't like that she favours me." I grinned.

"She doesn't favour you." He said clenching his jaw.

"Sure she does. That's why you hate me." I said, finishing the fourth glass and pouring another.

"I hate you because of your blood. It makes her crazy and she's better than that. The only thing you've got that I don't is blood and other than that, I'm better than you in every way. And when she turns you, you'll just end up boring her." He turned and flattened out his suit.

"What do you mean 'turns me'?" I asked, feeling my heart start to race.

He could hear it and it made him to smile. "What do you think you're doing here? She's training you to be a vampire." He smiled even wider. "That mark on your neck means you belong to her. You might not be able to see it but me and the fourteen other vampires in here can, and they know," He paused. "I know you are untouchable unless told otherwise. But if you fuck her over or make her mad, you'll be dead within a day."

I swallowed hard. "She wouldn't do that. She'd give me choice."

He laughed again. "You have so much to learn. You clearly know nothing about vampire law and you clearly know nothing about Bella. Vampires only care about themselves regardless of what they tell you." He looked out over the club. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the vampire life." He took one of the glasses filled it and then topped mine. He raised it. "Cheers."

I downed it. I had to talk to Bella about a lot of things but I knew that no matter what was said I was trapped. I didn't think this through enough. I should have known that walking into a world like this would have a heavy penalty to pay to get out.

Then Bella was in front of me. She was staring at Jasper. There was no way she heard him. She was holding her body in a way that made it look bigger, like she was defending something. "I will deal with you later." She spat out at him.

She said down and looked at me. Her fangs were out. "You're drinking?"

"Yeah, I decided why not." I finished the rest of the bottle.

"Three more," Bella yelled over the music at the waiter.

By the time we were in the car I was hammered. We piled into the car and I tried to keep composure because I knew I was going to fuck her tonight.

"What is my punishment Bella? Although I don't think I deserve one. I was just telling him the truth." Jasper asked, his fangs were out too.

I should have been scared but instead I laughed.

"Jasper Whitlock, as your Queen, I forbid you from feeding for the next month."

"What?" he sounded afraid.

"You heard me. You fucked this up."

"Fucked this up!" I yelled out, all fucking drunk, like I was a gangster.

"This is ridiculous. He's a fucking child." He barked.

"It's not fair Bella." Alice said.

"I didn't ask you, Alice." She snapped.

"Can I still participate tonight?" he questioned.

There was a long pause. "Yes, but no tasting."

I should have realized this was bad for me, but I was too drunk to care.

"Can I?" Alice asked.

"Not tonight." Bella said.

"But eventually?" Alice was hopeful.

"Yes."

I passed out after that.

"EDWARD, WAKE UP!" She was yelling me.

I couldn't. I couldn't open my eyes and then I felt pain in my heart and then I was awake. "What the fuck?" I shouted out.

"I shot you with adrenaline." Bella said simply, dressed in a pink silk robe holding a long needle. "Don't you feel awake?"

"Why didn't you just let me sleep?" I said touching my bare chest looking for a hole. "I've been drinking. This is going to kill me."

"Edward, I've been alive a long time. You are not going to die." She sounded un-amused.

I was breathing in and out heavily, looking around her clean and well decorated room. "Are we going to fuck?" I had my priorities straight.

"Yes." She said as she removed her robe. I almost forgot how perfect her body was. She was long and thin and perfect. A guy like me needed a vampire. "This isn't going to be easy, Edward." She said, removing my pants.

"What do you mean?" I asked, noticing that somewhere in the house _Plainsong_ was playing.

"Let me explain the anatomy of a vampire." She grinned, threw my pants aside and then began to touch herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**I had a soundtrack for this chapter. I listened to 'Tear you Apart' by She Wants Revenge and 'Creep' by Scala and Kolacny Brothers a lot and if you haven't heard these two songs check them out. **

**I also have Twitter. I'm under Malmo722 and I'd like to think I'm pretty funny. **

**Anyway thanks again for reading and hopefully the next update won't take three months. Maybe only two. **

**XOXO**


End file.
